


Sonic Forces: Forbearance

by Reciprocate



Series: Infinite's Redemption. [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reciprocate/pseuds/Reciprocate
Summary: From an eye of a friend, you'll only see me as weak. From an eye of an innocent, you'll only see me as a monster. From an eye of a madman, you'll only see me as a weapon. Gadget seeks to save a loved one, Amy seeks retribution, and Eggman, well, he seeks what he's always after: power. (Infidget and Blamy.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A03 still says completed even when it's far from it.

Gadget's nose flicked as he whiffed the air for Infinite's faint scent; his heart skipped a beat when he picked up on it.

He froze in place, boots anchored into the metal platform.  
The thought of him wounded flooded his mind. He lowered his head, clenching his fist. Gadget extended his left arm out, aiming it at a jutting bar. His grappling hook hummed as it whizzed by and wrapped around the steel bar of the towering structure's debris.

He swung himself across the rubble's jaw, plummeting into the belly of the canyon.  
Gadget landed on a slope of sand with his hands and knee before he rolled himself into a ball and tumbled deeper into the pit.  
He shut his eyes and covered his mouth as he coughed from the agitated dust and sand.  
Gadget's fur shot up and he winced when sparks hummed and shot out from loose wiring from the severed parts of the Death Egg.

His eyes scanned the dim area, the rays of light filtered through the cracks of the encapsulating carcass.

Muffled voices carried from deeper within the cave of the rubble.  
Two sets of blue orbs like spotlights breached the darkness, heading towards Gadget.

His heart pounded in his fluttering chest as his breathing hastened.  
Sweat formed in his wavering leather gloves.  
His wide eyes scurried as he faced every direction before he ran to his left and flattened his body against the searing metal.

Boots rapped against the sand.

Eggman's voice carried throughout the cage, "Dammit, again and again, I just...can't beat him."

A slow voice dragged, "Boss, don't say that! We were winning, so that counts!" They paused, lowering their tone, "Until we made some poor choices."

" ** _POOR CHOICES_**? I don't make poor choices, you heap of metal!"

A sophisticated voice chimed in, "Right you are sir! All of your plans are great...even when you tell them to everyone..."

Silence, the heavy footfalls ceased. Metal clanked against each other as the two voices spoke in unison.

"Ow!"

"Did I ever ask for your opinions?"

"No...sir, you did not," the sophisticated one said.

"Sorry boss, our opinion program must've acted up."

Gadget brows came together while he scratched the side of his head.  
_Is...this really what Eggman is?_

Eggman sighed, his outstretched, spindly leg extended from the shadows as he stepped into the dim rays of light.

He held his breath when Eggman stepped by and proceeded into the center of the rubble with his duo of dinky robots as Eggman crossed his arms.

Silence.

"Sir, may I ask a paramount query?" The red one extended their finger in the air.

No reply.

"OOOOOooo, the boss is in big thinking mode! Cooking up another plan?"

"Shut it!"

They saluted him as they spoke in unison, "Yes, sir!"

Sweat trickled down Gadget's forehead as he edged the heavy wispon towards himself.

  
His gut gnarled. Chest tightened. He aimed down the weapon's sight.  
Searing air lacerated his lungs. He held his breath.  
Finger tapping the trigger. His heart pounded.  
His legs lightened and head spun.  
He shut his eyes.  
Blood ran cold.

  
"Oh, hey doggy!"

The mechanism clicked, ringing in his erect ears, blistering heat discharged as the fire roared.

"Ow, hot! Fire, me on fire! **Help**!"

"Oh dear, oh my!"

"What the hel-" Eggman shrilled like a little girl, " _Ahhhhh_ , Cubebot, Orbot, save me!" His boots rapped against the sand.

Scorched metal assaulted Gadget's nose while he crept his eyes half open.

Eggman rolled up into a ball behind Orbot. "Save me you imbeciles!"

Cubebot floated in circles, flailing his arms out and pleading for help.

"Right, sir, I...will protect you." Orbot raised his fist in the air as he hovered towards Gadget, but collapsed onto the sand when Cubepot collided into him.

A cloud of dust erupted as the crackling fire on Cubebot died down.

Eggman shrilled, he covered his face with his wavering arms.  
"Please don't kill me!"

_Is...this...really the man...who's killed thousands._

Gadget's heart sunk as his fist tightened around the weapon.  
_He murdered them! It's a facade._  
Eggman's sobs racked his ears.  
_He...was the one...wasn't he...? It couldn't have...been. He shook his head. No, it's him!_  
His body numbed, tears welled at the edge of his blistering eyes.  
_This is the man who manipulated him! I know him, he isn't like that._  
Gadget's temples throbbed.  
_He's under his control, it's why he tried to kill me! It's...why he...forgot about me..._  
He aimed down the wavering sight, pointing it directly at Eggman.

Silence.

His finger rested against the trigger.

None of them moved as the stabbing silence settled.

Gadget clenched his teeth, turned away, and sighed.  
He lowered the weapon.

"W-well...ahem." Eggman lifted himself upright and dusted off his tattered clothes. "I knew you wouldn't do it."

He scrunched up his face and glared.

_Well...I might as well ask...somehow._

Sweat trickled by Eggman's twitching brow. "Orbot, Cubebot. Let's mo-"

Extending his splayed hand out, Gadget caught Eggman's attention.

"What...now." His brows knitted.

Gadget raised his free hand by his face, moving his fingers encircles.  
_Can't believe I'm doing this...but it's for him._  
He clasped his lips and clenched his teeth as his brows wavered.  
Gadget's ears pinned to his head. His tail curled between his legs.  
_How...do I ask for Infinite?_  
He rested his palm on his chest, tapping it against it.

Eggman raised a brow.

He ran his fingers by the back of his head like he had hair but Eggman shrugged.  
Gadget shook his head and sighed.

"O-O-O! Charades! Umm..." Cubebot narrowed his eyes and tapped his finger against his chin. "Tentacles?"

Gadget's shoulders plummeted as his eyes squinted and his lips pursed.  
He shook his head and repeated the process.

Orbot nudged Cubebot off of himself. "Hair?"

He nodded.

"Yes!" Orbot raised his fist in the air and swung it downward towards his round chest like thing.

"Lousy robot! Who said you could be happy?" Eggman slapped the back of Orbot's head.

Gadget rapped his finger against his chin.  
His eyes widen as he snapped his fingers.  
He tiptoed on one foot and extended his arms out, mimicking Infinite's posture.

Eggman scratched the back of his head. "Ballerina?"

"Go-go dancer!"

Orbot tapped his finger against his chin. "Egomaniac hellbent on destruction while having an inferiority complex?"

Gadget's mouth hanged agape, the edge of his lip twitched.  
He extended his splayed palm out, acting like he's shooting lasers from it.

He blinked. " Pathological serial killer, who can't be redeemed because he's murdered countless innocents, yet everyone ignores that because they like him?"

Lowering his poster while his lips receded, Gadget's heart plunged into despair while the truth stabbed it. _He's not like that._

"Oh, _**Ooooooo**_!" Cubebot whirled his hands in the air. "Is it Shadow?"

Gadget shook his head.

Eggman sighed. " _Infinite_."

His tail wagged and ears shot up as he smiled and vigorously nodded.  
Gadget pointed at Eggman, his own eyes, and waved his arms around.

"No, I haven't seen him. Probably dead."

Gadget's aching heart froze as the strings snapped.  
His knees bent from the weight of the truth.  
Crippling dread snaked through his veins.  
Blistering tears welled in his eyes.

"What? He's just some random jackal." Eggman shrugged. "Who cares?"

He stomped his foot forward, clenching his fangs as his fur bristles.  
Blinding rage clutched his racked mind.  
Each heavy breath clawed his throat.

"H-hey now, what's with the look?" Eggman raised his quivering palms by his face. He stepped back. "Isn't that what you wanted? He tried to kill you!" He stumbled against a jutting rod of metal and collapsed onto his rump. "I used up the rubies power, so he's gone! Isn't that good!" He winced when Gadget stepped in front of him.

_He's not gone, I know it. I can sense him._

Gadget's bleary eyes seared. He blinked the moisture away and sniffled.  
He pointed at Eggman and slid his finger towards the two robots and back to Eggman before he shot it towards the cavern.

"Ha! There's nothing ba-" He flinched and yelped when Gadget pointed the weapon at him.  
"Okay, okay! I'll go!"

 _Is it bad that...I'm doing this to them?_ He blinked. _Well...it shouldn't be? I'm...sparing him...the man who murdered everyone..._ Gadget's temples throbbed. _Am...I doing the wrong thing?_ His eyes widened when he snapped out of his thoughts from Eggman's crass voice.

"Well?"

Gadget nodded, he waved them ahead as he waited for them to enter the cave before him.

* * *

 

Orbot and Cubebot eyes illuminated the area, scanning the wreckage as their spotlights trailed along the walls and sand. Their lights lit the front of Eggman as he strolled ahead of Gadget with his arms behind his back.

The nauseous scent of charred metal and stuffy, arid air invaded Gadget's twitching nose, cloaking Infinite's scent. Each creek of steel stabbed at his skin as his fur stood on its ends.  
His head recoiled back when Eggman spoke.

"Kinda wasting our time. He's dead." Eggman threw his lax hands in the air.

  
Gadget's eyes narrowed as he observed the surrounding area.  
The volley of sparks shot out from the humming loose wiring as his eyes rounded.  
He fixated on it, jolting back while tensing his legs.

"I mean, That's a good thing for you guys, right?" Eggman shrugged while Gadget caught up to him. "One less problem in the world."

He clenched his fist. _And you'll be one less too if he is._ The thought ran a frigid chill down his spine. _Don't think that..._

"Err, not much of a talkative one are you?" Eggman crossed his arms. "Strong brooding type?"

Gadget narrowed his eyes. _Wonder how long it's going to take him to get it._

"T-that's cool, I mean! It's awesome, ahem..." Eggman paused. "Taking after Shadow?"

A beam of orange light gleamed in the corner of Gadget's eye. He whistled as he seized their attention and pointed at the compact cave like exit with jutting fangs of steel.

"You're kidding." The robot's eyes illuminated Eggman's back.  
"I'm not going through there."

Gadget bared a sliver of his fangs as the bridge of his muzzle wrinkled.

"It's my favorite suit!" He rested his hands on his chest. "And it's impossible to get the grim out of my boots!"

"I thought your pajama onesies were your favorite suit?"

" **Shut it** or I'll have you dismantled!" He grumbled.

Gadget whistled again and pointed at the exit. His brows furrowed.

"How about you first?" Eggman smirked.

His eyes slanted.

"And if I don't?" Eggman rested fist on his hips.

Gadget raised his wispon by his chest.

"Ugh, _Fine_." Eggman sagged his shoulders. "But if I pull a muscle, it's your fault."  
He stood before the notch, rubbing his finger below his nose.  
"Cubebot, Orbot, open it up!"

They both talked in unison, "Yes sir!" They strolled up to the metal and nudged it. Loose bits rattled as the roofing creaked, but the bars didn't budge.

Flecks of dust of sand descended from the ceiling.

Gadget's eyes scurried from one part to another as his fur bristled and eyes widened.  
He placed a foot back before he held his breath. His ears twitched from each rattling steel.

"Forget it, I'll just go." Eggman nudged them aside as he rested his hand on the metal.  
His body spasm, reeling back and plummeting onto the ground. He groaned while his splayed fingers twitched. He wiggled his disheveled mustache.

 _Is it wrong to find it funny?_ Gadget rested his palm over his mouth while he bit his curling lip.

"Sir, are you okay?' Orbot reached out towards him.

"I'm dandy, just absolutely- _ **fucking**_ -dandy!" Eggman lifted his chest upright as he extended his arms behind him for support.

"I think my sarcasm module isn't working, are you?"

"No you useless automation!" He threw sand in Orbot's face.

"May I say a superb throw of silicon dioxide! If I had eyes I'd be in immense amount of pain." Orbot lurched forward when Eggman grabbed his arm and yanked him into the sand as he used his head for leverage.

"Well, what now?" Eggman dusted himself off and slanted his eyes at Gadget.  
He grumbled when Gadget aimed his wispon at him.  
"Look, I may be a genius, but I'm not a miracle worker."

Gadget snorted like a bull.

"Ugh..." He groaned. "Okay, okay...I'll...go."  
Eggman stepped up to the rubble, rotating his shoulders and hopping in place.  
He huffed. "You got this, You are the man."

"Wait, Boss, you aren't a man? I thought you were human."

"Shut it you!" Eggman sucked air through his clenched teeth. He opened and closed his fist.  
He exhaled a drawn-out breath before he rested his foot forward, edging himself next to the bars.

 _A bit...dramatic..._ Gadget's ears slanted as the side of his lip crooked down.

Eggman bolted past him as Gadget reached for him.  
He slipped through the bars while the electricity hummed and popped when his limbs touched the bars. He squealed, " _ **Ah**_! OOOoof. Whoa!" His body faded into the beaming light.

Gadget's brows parted and eyes rounded before he turned to the robots.

"Well, I guess that's our cue!" Orbot darted through the rubble but scurried back to grab Cubebot by his arm and yanked him away with him.

 _There's no way...he caused the war..._  
Gadget blinked, scratching the side of his head.

He lowered his head and bowed his chest inward as he slipped between the jutting bars and stormed after them.

Ducking through the walls' claws, darting past rubble that collapsed, and turned his head to the side while he shielded his eyes from the rays of light which painted the world in white.  
Gadget's retinas seared while he blinked the moisture back into them.

Gadget lurched forward. His feet missed the ground. He flailed his arms aloft.

He spun himself around and clutched onto the end of the cliffside with one hand.  
Blinking, his bleary vision adjusted while small rings of color mottled it.  
The wispon clanked against rocks before he glanced below, tensing up.

A glimmer of purple sheened from a crater in the ravine ahead of him.

_I knew it!_

Gadget smiled while his heart skipped a beat.  
He swung his other arm onto the edge, nudging his chest halfway above cliffside.  
His eyes widened when a rugged boot pressed against his sweaty forehead.

_...Oh..._

He gulped. His body numbed.

"Any last words?"

Gadget furrowed his brows and the bridge of his nose as he bared his fangs.

Eggman sighed. "Well, at least your screams will be pleasant."  
He cocked his boot back, aiming it above Gadget's head.  
Shooting it forward, it collided against his skull.

He bashed his heel against his forehead again: bruising Gadget's flesh.  
He bashed his heel against the left lens of his glasses: cracking it.  
He bashed his heel against his nose: breaking it.

A dull twing shot through his throbbing forehead; his gut gnarled from the putrid dread before a numb liquid poured along his face as it intruded into his mouth while he inhaled the blistering air, clutching onto life, Gadget's quivering, aching arms collapsed and he flailed his legs: Eggman's heel thrashed against his skull, cratering it.  
His body lurched under but his fingers anchored into the sand.  
Gadget blinked, the world blurred.  
He pressed his fangs together.  
His left hand slipped.  
His body dangled.

Gadget's half-lidded fluttering eyes fixated on the blurry pit below.  
His jaw hung, blood oozed out of his quivering muzzle.  
Gadget's wavering arm gave out.

The wind howled in his ears, buffeted his fur, and carried droplets of blood.

Blotches of black spattered in the edges of his vision.

_Guess...I'll be joining you...Finn..._

He shook his head, raising his numb, heavy left hand. He discharged his grappling hook; it clanged as it wrapped around something, but it plummeted with him.

"Boss help! Get it off of me!"

_I...mis..._

Gadget's heavy eyes collapsed. The world hushed. The thought of Finn latched onto his mind.


	2. Gear 1

Shielding her eyes from the strands of blinding light with her hand, Amy strolled up a steep cliffside. Her chest fluttered when she noticed Sonic, he stood on the edge of it and peered into the badlands.

"Hey," Her voice tickled her chest.  
She narrowed her eyes when a gust of howling, searing wind carried strands of her hair near her face.

Sonic peeked over his shoulder, slanting his eyes. "Not now."

Amy sighed. "I'm not here to flirt." She set the head of the hammer onto the ground and rested her hand on the hilt while she leaned onto its hilt. "You haven't seen them?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Y'know we can help."

" It's already covered." He faced his back to her.

"Gazing into the distance won't stop them."

"It'll help me track them."

_Smart-aleck._

Amy pursed her lips and furrowed her brows.

"Shouldn't you be helping?"

"With?"

"Tending to the wounded."

"What makes you think I'm qualified?" Amy's stomach tightened.

Silence.

_Sextist ass._

"Are we going to fi-" Amy eyes rounded as her mouth hung.

"It's covered."

"Like the times he's escaped before?" She rested her hand on her hip.

No reply.

Amy huffed.

"At least help bury the dead." Sonic waved the back of his hand at her, shooing her.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Amy lifted the hilt of the hammer with one hand and rested it on her shoulder.

Sonic peeked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows.   
"No you're not."

"Oh? Or what?"

"You're not."

Her chest tightened while an acute twinge pricked the side of her temples.  
She clenched her fist, burrowing her fingers into the glove.   
"Why?"

"This isn't..." Sonic paused. "Don't take this the wrong way, but." He faced away. " This isn't really your...ahm. Thing."

Amy's voice sharpen as she jerked her head to the side, "Oh?"

"Oh...what?"

_After everything I've done, he still doubts me!_

"Don't play stupid!" She exhaled her resentment. Amy shut her eyes and inhaled a long breath before she spent her stoked searing ire. "Sorry."

Sonic halfway turned to her. His brows raised and eyes round. "You...should go with the others."

"Not while they're loose."

"I doubt they could do anything. Besides, Infinite isn't really a threat."

Amy's brows knitted. " _What?"_ Her stomach knotted.

"Yeah, me and buddy did him in." He flicked his nose. "Wasn't even a challenge."

She blinked, sweat trailing down her searing face.  
 _But...he wiped out our forces..._  
She tightened her fist.   
The edge of her lips wilted.  
 _Did we even make a difference?_

"What?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Huh?"

"The way you're looking at me."

"What do you mean."

"You do that when...y'know."

"No, I don't know."

Sonic shrugged.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

Amy halfheartedly shook her head and crossed her arms.

They stood in silence.

"If it makes you any happier, I'll..." Sonic paused. "Look for them."

"Good."

"And if I find them?" Sonic lowered his head as he peered into the distant.

"If they surrender, detain them."

"And if they don't."

Silence for a moment.   
She shut her eyes and halfway turned her head away.  
Amy exhaled her pitting dread.

"Do what you do best."

Sonic winked and thumbed her up.

He jumped from the ledge, bolting down the curved cliffside and heading towards the idle base. A dust cloud plumed as his stark figure faltered into the distant.

Amy fixated on the structure.  
 _Well, that's easy._  
She strolled down to a lower level connected to a sand dune and slid down it.

* * *

 

The arid air and sweltering heat clawed at her aching lungs and seared her skin.   
Amy wiped the back of her glove against her sweaty forehead.  
She scanned the scattered junk across the badlands as she strolled up to a looming sheet of metal and rested in its overhanging shadow.

She flicked her tongue against her dry lips before she panted, bending her knees and arching her chest inward from the weight of her aching body.   
_Sheesh, sitting around has gotten to me._  
She leaned back to stretch her arms and legs.

Her ears twitched when she heard someone's voice reverberate within the chambers of metal.

"Boss help! Get it off of me!"

Who...is that?

"Boss don't leave! **HELP**!"

She rotated her shoulders and strolled through a crevice of jutting steel.  
He finger nudged against a bar before she reeled it back when a zap surged through her hand and electricity crackled.

Amy flicked her wrist up and down as smoke danced at the tip of her glove.  
"Of course..." She sighed, examining the bars while she turned her body to the side and crept through the steel jungle.

The sun's rays peeked through the cracks of the rubble canopy.  
The walls encroached her surrounding as it caged her in while she progressed through the labyrinth.

Her ears twitched, rummaging for the voice, but her footfalls masked the sound.  
She froze when the crackling of glass shrieked below her feet.  
Amy gulped before she peeked down at her feet at the dusty floor: The jaw of the abyss pricked her frigid skin like a needle.

Amy's body tensed. A surge of crippling dread surged through her arms.  
She dragged her feet along the glass but froze in place as her fur crawled when the glass clinked. She fixated on the other end in front of her.   
She held her breath, bending her knees.

_Dang my obliviousness._

The glass cracked like a spider web under her wavering boots.   
A shrilling cry from the glass racked her ears as it indented.  
Amy's eyes transfixed on a lone crevice that danced from one end to another.

"Well..." The glass collapsed. " ** _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffff_** f **fffffff** uuuuc!"

  
The buffeting, searing gust of wind howled in her ears.  
She flailed her arms and legs. Slivers of shards lacerated her flesh.  
Amy pulled the hammer back, plunging it into the arched rock wall and decelerating herself. She landed on her feet and coasted down the wall as her weapon carved it.

An earsplitting shrill of the support beams above snapped as the wiring bellowed and the cacophony roar of structure violated her ears.   
The rock wall quaked.

_Of course._

Amy's eyes widened when projecting rocks like spikes snatched her attention.

_Of god dang course!_

She skidded past the talons, careening through them and kicking up a dust storm behind her.  
Amy peeked over her shoulder, gasping when she notices the encroaching rubble.

Amy crashed into a jagged surface.  
The wind seized from her lungs like she'd been punched in the lower esophagus.  
She tumbled off of it.   
Collapsing and rolling.  
Her searing flesh gouged by the fangs of rocks.  
A blunt force throbbed against her ribs.  
Her vision blurred and blackened: falling into a daze.  
Heavy eyes wilting and fluttering.

Sonic's voice rung throughout her wracked mind. This isn't...really your... thing.

  
She tightened her grasp around the handle, spinning herself, Amy slammed the ground to catch herself and recuperated before she stormed down the cliffside.  
Stinging sweat brushed against her gashes along her forehead.  
Amy fixated on the gap ahead at the end.

Amy leapt forward, landing a few feet away from the gap; she bent her knees, cocking her body inward: Amy shot herself forward and past the fissure, cratering her boots into the sand before tucking herself into a ball and rolling; she stopped, kneeling with her extended, free hand in front of her for support.

Standing upright, she rested the hammer onto her shoulder.  
 _Top that Sonic._  
Her eyes rounded, body tensed, and she flinched when the plummeting debris crashed into the ground, sending shrapnel over her head and engulfing her in a dust cloud.  
The thundering sound reverberated throughout the chasm as her slanted ears rung.  
 _And that's why you never boast._  
An awkward, agonizing chuckle escaped her wilting lips before she coughed.   
A frigid chill coursed through her vanes while she died on the inside.

Amy's wavering, bent knees bowed in as she collapsed on them from her weight.  
Her head spun in a daze. An acute agonizing ache surged through her body while her lacerations seared like a pepper cuts from the dust.

She groaned. Resting the head of the hammer against the sand, Amy lifted herself upright.  
She rotated her aching shoulders and huffed.  
Amy blinked the moisture back into her dry eyes. She covered her nose with the back of her hand and strolled through the haze.

Heading up a rock slope, an orange blur caught Amy's attention through the thickness of the cloud. _Was...that Knuckles?_ She squinted her eyes as the dust dissipated, fixating on the figure. She held her breath when she noticed Cubot behind them.

_Eggman._

Amy leaned over the edge, peeking at the jutting stones before facing the crater.  
She rested her finger on her earpiece. "Sonic, do you read me?"

Static.

"Sonic?"

"Sorry, had to take care of some...ugh, stuff."

"I found Eggman."

"Oh...huh..."

Amy raised a brow. "What do you mean huh?"

"Nothing, stay put."

"I got it, I just need back up."

"Don't! Where are you?"

_And there he goes again!_

Amy's tone sharpened as she rested her fist on her hip. "Look Mr. I can take care of myself!"

A heavy sigh came from his end. "I'm not saying that! He's dangerous."

"You said he wasn't."

"We're not arguing. Tell me where you are!"

Amy rested her flatten palm over her eyes, shielding them, she stared at the looming structure. "Somewhere in the center, pretty deep."

"Do you have a flare."

"No."

"Anything to sign-"

"No."

Silence.

"I'll radio Silver." Amy peeked over her shoulder at the rubble behind her, the terraces of the quarry that surrounded her, and the crater in front of her.

_Shoot._

"Sonic you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Follow Silver, okay?"

"I'll keep an eye out."

Amy nudged her finger off of the button and turned the dial. "Silver?"

"Yes ma'am!"

She slanted her eyes and huffed. " Please don't call me ma'am."

"Yes, m'la-"

"Don't finish that."

Silence for a moment.

"Y-yes, Amy!"

"Good."

"What do you need?"

"I found Eggman."

"Do you need help!"

_Do they all see me as a damsel?_

Amy lowered her head and rested her palm against her sweaty forehead before she shook it. "No, I need back up."

"I'll be glad to help!"

She squinted her eyes. _I don't need help, I need assistance._  
Amy faux a pleasant voice, "Thank you."

"Where are you?"

"At the base of the chasm...kinda close to the tower?"

"Any landmarking?"

"Ugh...just lotsa rubble."

No reply.

Amy sighed.

"Do you have any flar-"

"No."

"Stay put, can you make an S.O.S.?"

_I swear, if I hear stay put one more time, I'm going to snap._

"Nope."

"I'll..." Silver's voice faltered, "See what I can do, just stay where you are."

"Yeah, will do." Amy collapsed her wavering arm by her waist and clenched her hands into a fist, burrowing her fingers into her gloves.

She mocked their voices, "Stay put, hurr-durry-dur. Do you need help." Amy huffed.   
"I'll do it myself." She clasped her dry, receding lips. The side of her temples ached as they tensed.

_I swear._

Amy wiped the droplets of welled tears at the edge of her burning eyes.

I'm tired of being looked down on.

She jumped down the slope and onto the jutting rocks, making her way to the crater.

_I'll prove to them that I can handle it._


	3. Gear 2

Eggman retracted his heavy boot off of the red animal's forehead, blood stringed out like glue before he plunged it against the animal's skull again and raised his foot once more.  
The smell of iron invaded his nose, the dog's death rattle sang in his ears, and a surge of empowerment flooded his mind.

He smirked when the life of the animal's eyes faltered while the repugnant, atrocious snarl dissipated when his defiance gave out and he plummeted from the edge of the scaffold.

_Disgusting beast._

Eggman smeared the creature's blood off of his boot.  
He jerked back against the wall and squealed when a flash of thread entangled Cubebot, dragging him under.

"Boss help! Get it off of me!" Cubebot flailed while they slowly descended into the pit.

"Wait no!" Orbot reached over the ledge but failed to grasp Cubebot's hand.  
"Sir, do something!" He turned to Eggman with slanted, pleading eyes.

_Well...dang, that's anticlimactic._

Eggman scratched the ridge of his nose. "I'll just build another one." He waved a lax hand through the air before the glint of purple in a crater snagged his attention.   
_However...that's a real problem..._  
He rotated his chin encircles as he cupped his hand against it.  
 _Wait..._  
Eggman leaned over the edge and glanced at the motionless beast before he spoke below his breath, "Son of a bitch, he's after the gem."

"What do you mean, sir?" Orbot lifted himself upright with dejection on his face.

"They want the ruby." He clenched his fist, tightening it against the glove as it crinkled.

"Good eye, sir!" Orbot floated towards Eggman. "How will we counteract this idiotic scheme?"

"Focus on Infinite."

"Yes sir!" Orbot saluted him before he turned towards the crater. His eyes extended out like a telescope as the gears whirred. "I see the gem, but I don't see a body."

"No movement?"

"None, sir." His eyes retracted back.

"Hmm." Eggman stepped by Orbot and headed through the cramped cavern.  
 _If he isn't alive, that might be worse. IF they can use it._

Cubebot cried out, "Boss don't leave! **HELP**!"

"Sir..."

Eggman chest tightened as a tear welled in the corner of his eye.   
He sighed as his mouth hung halfway open while his regret clung to his throat.  
His voice wavered, "Shut it." He coughed to correct it. "We're moving out." He swallowed his guilt.

He crawled on his fours as he progressed through the carcass of his glories machine.  
Eggman lifted himself above some rubble and bumped his forehead. Blunt pain shot through his forehead as he cursed and continued onward into the void.

_Guess the circuits gave out._

His body brushed against jutting bars when he crawled into an open space.  
"Lights."

Orbot's slanted eyes illuminated a portion of the cavern.

"All of it."

His eyes beamed through the abyss.

Eggman corrected his posture, standing upright, he dusted his tattered shirt off.   
_And another perfectly good suit ruined._  
He nudged his glasses up and flicked his nose.

Sweat drenched to his clammy clothes. He pulled on his shirt collar and fanned himself from the humid, stagnant air as he glanced at Orbot.

_I'm going to have to install a fan on him._

"What's the plan, sir?"

"Ugh..." He rummaged through his pensive thoughts while he stared into the void lost in them. His stomach contorted. "Don't worry about it."

"Right sir, you always do have the best plans."

_Even if they all fail._

Eggman waved Orbot ahead as he lead the way out and Eggman trailed a few feet behind, resting his gloved hand against his pursed lips.

How am I going to bounce back from this one?

He rotated his jaw, brooding.

_Especially if they get the ruby..._

Eggman crooked the side of his lip down.

Chaos emeralds and the Phantom ruby.  
 _How do I beat that?_

He twirled the end of his mustache and shut his eyes.

_If he can use it...I think...Was Infinite the only one who could?_   
_No...that..._

Creeping his eyes halfway open, Eggman's jaw suspended in the air.  
His heart ceased.

_He's not the only one who can..._

Crippling cold sweat trickled down his furrowed forehead while a frigid chill crept down his spine: his skin crawled.

_I...can't win...Unless?_

Eggman raised a brow, he spoke under his breath, "If he followed orders, would it be the same?"

_It wouldn't be infused, but..._

"Hmm." Eggman yelped when he bumped his forehead against a metal bar. " **AH** , Useless heap of metal! Just all so **USELESS**!" He rubbed his throbbing head. A numb lump welted on it.

Orbot turned to him, staring at him with his blank face.

"Did I tell you to stop!"

"No sir, I jus-"

"Keep moving!"

Orbot slumped his shoulder and floated ahead.

A light bulb flickered in his silent mind as he stood upright and bumped his head again;  
Eggman winced and arched his chest inward while the diabolic, destructive scheme enticed him before his outstretched, toothy smile dimpled his cheeks when he clenched his hands together, rubbing his fingers against them.

"And if he's alive, well, this is going to be **fun**!"

 

* * *

 

Blinding beams of scorching light assaulted Eggman's eyes as his pupils adjusted to the flash of white and he shielded himself with his hand.   
He blinked, flecks of colors mottled the edge of his vision.

His aching, searing hands clutched onto the horizontal bars of the Death Egg's rib.  
His spindly, wavering arms throbbed from supporting his weight as he ascended.

"Push!"

"Sir, I'm trying!" Orbot shoved his back against Eggman's tooshie.

Eggman's dull legs kicked, striking against the steel for support.   
He stubbed his toes against the wall.

"Ah, **STUPID WALL, STUPID ROBOT, STUPID EVERYTHING!** "

He clambered over the wall, flailing his legs as he tumbles over it and onto the scorching sand with his aching back while he splays his leaden and unresponsive limbs out. He squinted his eyes from the light.

Orbot's stark body shielded his face from the obnoxious rays.  
"You okay, sir?"

Pursing his lips, Eggman grumbled.

He blinked.

Eggman sighed. I need to build better units.  
He glanced at the ships in the sky.  
 _They can't see me...can they?_

"Can I assist?"

" _No_."

_I guess not..._

"Oh, okay, sir!"

_Is this my hell? To be damned to lose to an idiotic hedgehog and be assisted with incompetent allies? I mean... Eggman raised his brows. Chaos was an excellent plan, even if it got a bit out of hand...maybe I could use him again?_

Eggman rotated his dry lips.

_No, it'd end the same. Besides, I don't want a water park._   
_Maybe take back the ARK? Eggman twiddled his mustache._   
_I think...G.U.N. has it now? Hell, doubt that hunk of junk even works anymore._

"May I ask what you're plotting?" Orbot said.

"How to dismantle you."

Orbot rested his hand below his chin as he scrunched up.

"Now stay still and block the sun."

He saluted him.

_Hmm, there was that cryptic message? What was it again...I know it had something to do with the...ruby?_

Eggman shut his eyes, rummaging through his ruminating thoughts.

_Eh, it's stupid an-_

"Hey, baldy-Mcnose-hair."

A frigid, stabbing chill shot through Eggman's spine. His eyes rounded as his brows rose, tilting his head back to peek at Sonic, who crossed his arms and his shadow cast over his tensing body. He feigned a playful smile while his lips wavered. Eggman's blood ran cold before he gulped his dread. "Why if it isn't my furry best friend." His voice cracked, "How's it going?"

Tapping his foot, Sonic shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. We're not friends, egghead."

Dollops of sweat welled along Eggman's furrowed forehead.   
"F-friend-enemy?" His faux, toothy smile dimpled his cheeks.

Sonic narrowed his mutant eyes as the side of his lip crooked down.

"H-huh, thought ugh, Shadow was the silent type." Eggman's breathing increased while his chest tightened.

"Where's your pod thing?"

"The ugh, Egg mobile?"

" _Sure_." Sonic shrugged.

"Umm, ugh, bwhat??" Eggman blinked.

"What, what?"

"What do you mean by what what?"

Sonic's mouth hung. "What?"

"Okay, let's restart." Eggman rolled onto his fours before he stood upright, nudging Orbot to the side. The sweltering sun beat against his back. "Why do you care?" He crossed his arms as he titled his puffed chest out.

No reply.

"I mean really, why are we talking?" Eggman raised a brow.

Sonic bobbed his head side to side, humming.   
"Reasons."

" _Which_ are?" Eggman leaned towards him.

He flattened his palms and shrugged.

The earth quaked as an earsplitting rubble collapsed within the canyon, reverberating through it.

Sonic and Eggman yelled at each other while they pointed at one another. " **I KNEW YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING**!" They paused. " **ME?** It's you!" They glared at each other, neither flinched.

Silence.

Eggman leaned back, crossing his arms and Sonic too.   
"So...you got nothing planned?"

Sonic shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Not even this whole conversation?'

He nodded.

"Ugh...now you're just lying." Eggman's brows slumped as his shoulders wilted and head hung.

Sonic flicked his nose. "Why would I be lying?" He crept an eye open.

"Because you're my nemesis!"

"Hmm, no, that'd be Shadow...you're more like." Sonic tapped his finger against his chin, sucking air through his clenched teeth. "Something to do?"

Eggman's heartstrings snapped while it shattered as it crumbled into the void.  
His jutting lip quivered and the edge of his eyes welled with sorrow.  
"Just because something is true, doesn't mean you have to say it!"

They stood in silence.

"Anyway." Sonic glanced away, inhaling a deep breath and holding it. He huffed.  
"You need to get out of here."

"OH really now?"

"If you keep acting like that, I'm not going to h-" Sonic paused, raising his hand and extending his pointer finger out to gesture to halt.  
"Sorry, have to take care of some...ugh, stuff."  
He rested his finger against a device in his ear.

"What do you mean you have stuff?" Eggman leaned closer but Sonic shushed him.

"Oh...huh..." He turned his back to Eggman, checking the surrounding. "Nothing, stay put."

"Who're are you talking to?" Eggman peeked over Sonic's shoulder before he's shushed again.

"Don't! Where are you?"

_Hmm, he's definitely up to something._

Eggman leaned back and rapped his boot against the sand.  
 _Guess I'll play this little game._  
He furrowed his brows and flicked his nose.

"I'm not saying that! He's dangerous." Sonic titled his head back, resting his hand on his hip and groaning. "We're not arguing. Tell me where you are!" He walks side to side while the conversations lingers on for a few minutes before he faces Eggman.  
"Do you have a doppelganger?"

"Not that I know of? Why?"

"Huh?"

" _Well_?"

"Just wondering." Sonic shrugged.

" 'Right', now who were you talking to?"

"What happened to ugh, what's his name?" Sonic scratched the side of his forehead.  
"Pointy mask guy."

"Answer me first." Eggman wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

No reply.

"Would you be referring to Infinite?" Orbot extended his finger up in the air and floated between them.

"Who said you could speak!" Eggman turned to him and stomped his boot by Orbot as he flinched.

"Sorr-"

Sonic snapped his fingers and pointed at Orbot. "Yeah, him."

"Dead," Eggman said.

Blinking, Sonic jerked his head back for a second.

"What? You care too?"

"No, just..." He paused. "That's not—wait, what do you mean by too?" Sonic squinted.

Eggman's dry lips wilted. He stood in silence for minutes.  
 _Ah crap..._  
" D-didn't you say I need to get out of here?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not!"

  
"Besides, I thought you didn't trust me?" Sonic scratched the tip of his nose.

"You've persuaded me with your..."Eggman faux a toothy smile and the gratitude in his voice, "Silver tongue."

Sonic's tone sharpened, "Answer it."

"It was a slip of the tongue." Eggman smiled.  
His heart raced while his dull mind fogged from the heat.

They turned to face the distant roars of vehicles' engines that bellowed from the cliffs, echoing throughout the wasteland.

Sonic whispered, "Dammit." He shook his head. "Just come with me, okay?"

"Tell me why!"

_He's definitely after something, maybe on how to use the ruby?_

Throwing his hands in the air, Sonic shut his eyes and huffed.  
"Take it or leave it, egghead."

Eggman glanced at the distant permeating dust clouds that trailed behind the encroaching vehicles. He shut his eyes, opening his mouth but says nothing.

_Giving me an ultimatum, I see how it is._

Sonic crossed his arms, tapping his finger against his arm and rapping his shoe against the sand.

Orbot tugged on Eggman's sleeve, staring up at him. "Sir, I'd suggest to take it."

Eggman bobbed his head side to side while he clenched his teeth and sighed through them. "Fine."

Sonic raised a brow.

"But under one condition."

Sonic narrowed his eyes, his shoulders slumped. "Knew it." He clasped his lips and grumbled. "What is it?"

"I need my evil collection of stuff and tell me why."

"That's two things."

"In one!" Eggman extended his finger in the air.

Sonic groaned, running his palm along his face to his nose and down his chin.  
"Just go with the stuff!"

"No!"

"Are you serious?"

Eggman nodded, he halfway turned away as puffed his chest out and huffed.

"I'm doing it because..." Sonic paused, straightening himself, his eyes darted from one place to another. "I'm a good guy." He upturned his nose heavenward while he flicked it with his finger and smirked.

"Letting the villain go isn't really a good thing."

"Y'know, for being a..." Sonic air quoted ." 'Genius' you're being stupid."

"No, a stupid person would trust you."

Sonic tossed his flat palms in the air and shrugged.   
"Well, if you want to deal..." He bobbed his head towards the dust cloud. "With them, go ahead."

"As delightful as this dispute is, I'd insinuate for us to departure," Orbot said.

"Shut it, can of bolts."

_It doesn't make sense? He fought me and now he wants to save me?_   
_He must be after it...there's no other reason._

Eggman glared at Sonic while he smirked at him before Eggman clenched his teeth and furrowed his quivering brows as his gnarled gut pitted when the whirs and thrums of the vehicles' engines invaded his ears: he opened his mouth, suppressing his pleads within his aching chest; frantically delving into his racked mind for a solution until the draining, distraught dread burrowed in.   
"Fine..."

"Good, I guess..." Sonic paused. "Hop on my... back...?" He turned away, extending his arms behind him and arching his chest inward.

"Ugh..." Eggman scratched the side of his head. He squinted while he examined Sonic's disgusting, jutting quills. "I don't know..."

"Just get on!." Sonic beckon him with his fingers.

"Your ugh...things."

"My what?" Sonic peeked over his shoulder, squinting at him.

"They're not sharp are they?"

"No."

Eggman scratched the side of his head before he glanced at the impending assailants.

_All or nothing..._

"Where to?" Sonic said.

"I need to get into the base, I've got a passageway."

"Let me guess, it's underground."

"No, it's a light brid—I see what you're doing!"

Sonic sighed. "I'm not plotting anything, just...hurry up."

Eggman stepped up to Sonic, studying his quills. "So ugh what about your...spikes."  
He rested his hand on his chin. "You sure th-"

"They're coming."

"Oh right!" Eggman hopped onto Sonic's back while Sonic's legs bowed from his weight and he grumbled. Cubot latched onto Eggman's shoulder.

Clenching his teeth and speaking through them, Sonic hefted Eggman up.   
"Holy-hell!" He sped onward, kicking up dust.

Eggman lurched back, flailing his arms aloft as his legs wrapped around Sonic's waist.  
Tears and sweat streaked along his forehead before they darted off into the lacerating, arid air.

The surroundings blurred as the wind buffeted in his ears.   
" **SLOW DOWN, SLOW DOWN, OH-AHHHHHHH**!" His blood ran cold, his body trembled, and his pounding chest tensed before he shut his eyes.

Sonic darted off onto the opposite end of the canyon, heading into the open area next to the quarry. His shoes squeaked as they skidded across the sand when Sonic anchored them into the ground.

Eggman and Orbot launched over his head, colliding face first onto the ground before tumbling into a ball and swearing.  
He clambered up as he sat on the ground with his arms back, slanting his eyes as Sonic chuckles. "The hell was that!"

Rubbing his arched back, Sonic shut his eyes and groaned. "You were killing me."

"Y'know if you'd work other stuff, you wouldn't be so weak.."

Sonic crept his eyes halfway open as he glared at him. "Anyway, how do we get in?"  
He clenched his teeth while he stretched his back into place, popping his spine. Sonic sucked air through his teeth before he hissed.

"Hold on." Eggman rummaged through his pockets. He mumbled, "No, that's the Death Egg keys, hmm, oh! A cheese puff!" He pulled it out and chomped on it.

"Will you hurry up!"

"Haven't your parents thought you manners?" He delved into his other pockets.

"No, they're dead."

"Oh...yikes. Mood killer."

Sonic pursed his lips, his brows knitted.

"What? It's true." He pulled out his tiny remote control and pressed the large button.

A beam of light flickered in the distance before it solidified, connecting to the edge of the canyon that's miles away from them.

  
"Are you **FUCKING** kidding me!" Sonic shoulders collapsed and his head hung while his brows parted.

"What?" Eggman peeked over his shoulder at the illuminated bridge. "Too hard for you?"

Sonic stepped next to Eggman and extending his arms out while bowing his chest inwards. He sighed. "Just hurry up...get this...over with."

"Better not throw me this time." Eggman clambered up and hopped onto Sonic's back, who chuckled before he grunted from Eggman's weight, Eggman clutched onto his shoulders while Orbot gripped his; they stormed off towards the bridge.

Eggman's chest tightened and heart pounded when the world flashed before his eyes.  
 _How does he see like this?_  
HIs wavering, sweaty grip dug into Sonic's shoulders.  
The battering wind lashed at his sunburnt skin.  
 _Actually...this is...wow! This...is kinda..._  
Eggman smiled as his brows rose.  
 _This is really fun! Wow!_  
A faint chuckle escaped his lips.

Storming across the desert, Sonic arrived to the bridge, bolting onto it.   
His shoes squeaked against the suffice and he reared back, kicking his feet while they slid across it. "Oh what!" He teetered towards the oversized metal entrance, smacking face first into it before Eggman's body slams into his.

A keen blunt force rushed through Eggman's scabbed forehead and throbbing nose while crimson seeped from it. His rips ached, skinned seared from the metal, and Sonic's quills stabbed into his stomach like a hypodermic needle.

They groaned, plummeting on their back and onto the bridge.

Eggman rubbed the side of his forehead. His tone deepened with ire, "Stupid hog." He sat upright.

"Who builds a bridge like this!" Sonic lie on his back. He tilted his head back as he narrowed his eyes and furrowed his bruised brows while he glared at Eggman.

"It's not for using, it's supposed to be a trap."

"Lame one at that."

Eggman crossed his arms. "Please, It'd be entertaining to watch you fall."

"I'd make it before it even faded." Sonic crossed his arms. His distasteful smirk taunted him.

"Now, now." Orbot hovered between them with his palms splayed out, gesturing to halt.  
"We've got a conundrum at hand."

"You'd slip and plummet to your death." Eggman leaned towards Sonic, grinning.   
"You'd cry as you died."

"When has any of your plans worked."

"Can't shoot this one down, didn't try it!" Eggman's brows drew together while the side of his head throbbed.

"Just did!" Sonic shut his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh yeah? We can test it!"

"Fellas!" Orbot said.

" _OOOOOOooooohhhh_ is that a challenge?" Sonic flicked his noes as his eyes opened.

"You bet your spiny ass it is!" Eggman clenched his fest. His face smoldered with stoked rancor.

"Fellas!"

"Oh please egghead, you've never been a challenge." Sonic shut his eyes and covered his mouth while he yawned.

"Who almost won, huh!"

" _PSSShh_ hh." Sonic waved a lax hand through the air. "That's because it's five on one."

"Six."

"You didn't do anything."

Eggman rested his palm on his chest, extending his free arm in the air. "I'm the brains behind it!"

"Really? I thought you're the anchor." Sonic's toothy smirk dimpled his cheek.

"Fellas, **STOP**!" Orbot covered his face and flinched back when Eggman clenched his raised hand into a fist. "We've got a problem!" He pointed behind Eggman.

Something swished behind Eggman while Sonic's eyes rounded and jaw hung.  
He peeked over his shoulder and glanced at Tails, who landed on the bridge.

His wavering, nasally voice whispered, "S-Sonic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might want to follow the Fanfiction version because it's going to be updating sooner than this one plus it's a chapter ahead.


	4. Gear 3.

  
A bitter chill surged through Gadget's leaden body. His fingers twitched, but his eyes kept shut. The searing air slipped through his dry mouth while each breath stabbed his throat.

Finn's childlike voice echoed through Gadget's numb mind.  
"Are you okay?"

The edge of Gadget's leaden, shut eyes quivered.

"Does that happen often?"

_...Yeah..._

The void blanketed him, wrapping around him and warding off the pain.

"Then I'll stop them!"

_And I promise to stop them for you too._

Gadget's brows twitched.

"And remember!"

His heart fluttered, skipping in his chest.

"If you ever need to be saved! Shout!"

Gadget's lips quivered. The voice in his head joined with Finn's.

"The hero will save me!"

"The hero will save me!"

" **THE HERO WILL SAVE ME**!"

A saccharine bolt of blissful joy snuggled his heart.

Finn's voice matured into a teen's.

"We showed those assholes, didn't we?"

The end of Gadget lip crooked up.

_Anyone who fucks with us will._

Finn's laugh echoed throughout the void. "Thank you for being here for me."

And thank you for being my best friend, Finn.

Gadget's finger's twitched. He shivered as his frigid body oozed its life essence.

"You're all I have in this shitty world."

His heartstrings pulled from the paralyzing realization.   
The piercing pang plunged through his veins.  
His will stoked: blazing with passion.  
Gadget's eyes welled with tears.  
Finn's warmth silent the pain.

"Promise to never let go."

Mind silencing. World shushing. Gadget wailed in his mind.

His heart pulsed.  
Tears searing with adoration.  
Gadget dug his fingers into the sand: clenching it into a fist.  
His heavy eyes refused to budge while his head spun with the will to live.  
He heaved his dull, aching body upright, carrying himself up to the cruel world.  
Gadget inhaled a breath of life, grasping it and ceasing it within his crumbling lungs.

_I promise._

Gadget's spindly arms supported his slanted body. He panted while his sentimentality ran along his searing cheeks. He stood up, lifting himself upright and stood, stumbling in place.

The tormenting twinge tugged him back, but he stood above it.  
The warmth of the world snuggled around him: beckoning him to live.  
Gadget wiped the dry blood from his nose, smearing it along his skin.

His eyes fluttered open. His dull legs dragged him forward. The pain subsided.

Blinding light within his bleary vision as he blinked. Pockmarks of color mottled the edges of it. The dry air lacerated his sore throat to its bare flesh.  
His shoulders sagged and arms dangled.

Lungs wheezing, legs stumbling, and head bobbing. Gadget trod his feet through the sand as he dragged himself across a dune's ridge.  
He glanced heavenward, staring at the clear sky.

_How am I...going to get him out of this?_

Something behind him yanked his left hand.  
His flatten ears shot up when that thing spoke.

"Hey, you could thank me for saving you."

Gadget glanced over his shoulder, squinting his eyes to see through the blurry, cracked lens of his glasses before hissing from an acute twinge on his forehead.

"I saved you with this stick!" The hunk of junk wrapped in Gadget's hook wiring raised a rusty metal bar with blood smeared on it. "Pretty amazing, right?" It smirked.

Eyes rounding, Gadget raised his wavering hand up to his searing forehead and brushed his fingers against a sticky gash with flecks of crusty material in it: his gut pitted and body numbed.

"Who knew poking can save lives!"

Gadget raised his left hand, staring at his wrist device's indicator that blinked red as its display showed one wiring left. He pressed his finger against a red button by it and disengaged his wiring from it.

_Make this one count._

He shut his eyes before he winced and tucked his head towards his chest when his temples throbbed.

"Can I get one of those?"

_Shut up please._

  
Gadget blinked as his head spun before he shook it, flicking his dry tongue against his lips.

"Can I please? It's really co-"

The sand quaked and its pebbles slid down the dune as a thunderclap of boulders plunged from quarrie's upper level.

Gadget's eyes rounded, he fixated on an overhanging platform, tail curling between his legs and ears slanting back. He transfixed on Amy while she plummeted onto the cliffside, coasting down it.

He exhaled his dread, resting his quivering palm on his forehead before wincing when he touches his gash.

Sh _e's okay...right? Yeah, she is. Wait...if she finds out..._

Heart racing, Gadget shambled forward, limping and his vision fading in and out.   
He clutched his sore chest as a twinge shot through his ribs.

_Did I land wrong?_

"Where are you going?" The wiring shuffled. "Hey, wait! Don't leave."

_Stupid badnik._

He clenched his fist.

"Hey, please don't leave me...I don't like being alone."

Gadget froze in place, his fur bristled before he trudged onward.

_It's just a thing, it can't have feelings._

He raised his head, eyes darting from one place to another for Amy.   
Gadget's chest tensed and heart froze when he recoiled back when Amy collided into a stalagmite, rolling onto her side.  
His body numbed from the cutting chill.  
Gadget's legs anchored into the sand.  
 _Save her!_  
He glanced for a second at the crater where Finn lie.  
Curling his left hand's fingers in and out.  
 _She needs help._  
His gut gnarled.  
The cacophony of rolling debris violated his ears.  
 _But...Finn..._  
Gadget raised his leaden, wavering arm, supporting it with his right.  
Vision blurry, the spider-webbed cracks impaired his sight.  
He narrowed his eyes, fixating on a jutting bar.

The wrist device discharged. The rope whizzed. It missed.

His arm collapsed by his waist.

A steep outcrop of rocks obstructed his view of her.

_She's okay, she's okay, she's okay..._

Gadget gulped what little saliva he had, clenching his teeth while his lips waver.  
He retracted the rope back into his device.  
Chest tightened, smothering his breaths.   
His throbbing body quivered.  
He ran towards the crater.

The crumbling rocks and crackles of boulders reverberated throughout the canyon.  
The rubble collided into the stone base above, cracking and snapping into it.  
The ground rumbled and quaked. Gadget fumbled, waving his arms out.

_Shit._

Gadget teetered, his body lopsided.

A plume of smothering dust seared his squinting eyes and engulfed him like a tidal wave.  
He coughed from it as it smothered his lungs and lacerated his throat.  
Volleys of pebbles pierced the dust as they shot aloft.

He dragged himself through the biting haze, shuffling his dull boots through the loose sand.

His slanted ears twitched when the badnik spoke.

"Can I follow you?"

_Ignore it._

"Please?" It floated behind him, dragging the entangled wiring around it.

He glanced over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes and baring his fangs while his muzzle furrowed.

"Sweet, I knew you're a good guy." It unraveled the rope and trailed behind him.

Gadget slumped his shoulders and shook his head before he sighed.

_Maybe I can lose it?_

He inhaled, holding it, Gadget bolted towards Finn.

Dull feet pounded against the sand.  
His heart throbbed within its cage, ready to burst.  
Gadget's frigid lungs crumbled, the air seized from the chambers: blood chilled.  
His racked mind latched onto hope, cradling it, but flecks of infringing doubt violated it.  
He arrived at the rim of the crater. Eyes widening, lips curling up, a flare of heartfelt joy hushed the pain as he expelled the maelstrom within his tightened chest.

Gadget glided down the sand, reaching out for him.

 

* * *

 

Streams of crimson snaked along his wavering gloves as the splatter of it cried in his ears.  
Gadget's leaden boots burrowed into the sand dune as he panted and stormed up it.  
He cradled the frigid, lifeless body in his heavy arms, nudging him into his chest.  
Faint dollops of blistering guilt welled at the edge of his half-lidded, dry eyes.  
The blazing sun scorched his sweaty back, damning him for his sympathy.  
He froze when he stepped onto the rim of the crater.  
Eyes rounding, his fur bristled.  
Regret clutched his mind.  
His heart ceased.

_Oh crud..._

A stark figure stood ahead of him on rubble as she blocked the sun that illuminated her contours. She wielded her mallet in her hands: towering over him like an executioner.

Amy rested the handle of her maul on her shoulder. Her bitter glare sundered his hope.

Gadget's brows and ears shot up when Finn's muffled coughs and whimpers bled through the mask. He stared down at him, a faint smile dimpled his wavering cheeks for a moment before they wilt. He faced Amy, curling his tail between his legs and dipping his head between his shoulders.

The badnik withdrew behind him, wrapping its arms around his legs.

They stared at each other in grueling silence.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes fixated on Finn.

Gadget's gut pitted and contorted: his blood ran cold.

"Oh...right..." Amy set her fist on her hip. "Sorry."

Nudging Finn's body closer to his pounding chest, Gadget's eyes glanced to the right at the wreckage. He fixated on a breach within the wall with jutting steel bars.

_She...can't run that fast...can she?_

Sweat trickled down his furrowed forehead as sultry blood oozed down his waist.  
 _I can make it, Just bolt for it!_  
His dull legs arched forward, but his feet anchored into the sand.  
 _Come on, I can save him._  
His chest fluttered as his bated breath clawed his throat raw.  
 _I can't let him die._  
Gadget's body wavered while his knees bent.   
_I can do th-_  
His ears shot up and eyes widened

"Don't try."

His heart plummeted like a stone in water.

Silence.

Finn's muffled wheezes clawed at Gadget's ears.

Amy shut her eyes and rested her hand on her forehead.   
"You..." She paused as she glared at him, a hint of doubt in her green eyes. "Do you...want to save him?" She sighed.

Gadget stared at her for a moment before he slowly nodded.

She tilted her head back while she shut her eyes, humming. "You know what that means, right?" She scowled.

  
He shook his head, the edge of his lips wilted.

_Is she...threatening me?_

Her mouth hung halfway open, suspending in the air for a moment, she shut it.

Silence.

Infinite's wheezes ebbed.

Gadget's brows came together, his leaden arms wavered from Infinite's encumbering weight while his body numbed as Infinite's life drained before him.

Amy clasped her lips, rotating them. She shut her eyes as her brows drew together.  
She exhaled. "Rookie..." She clenched her teeth. "Listen."

Freezing his place, his mind wailed.

_I can help him! He doesn't have to die!_

"I'm sorry..." Amy tilted her head back and to the side, glaring down at Gadget.

"But...you have to let go."

Her lies violated his slanted ears.

His heart sunk into the void.  
Gadget slowly shook his head, pulling Finn into his chest.

Amy's eyes trailed away. "I'm sorry...we can't risk it."

Gadget furrowed his muzzle, bared his fangs, and compressed his brows together for a second before her hurt expression pierced his heart.  
 _I'm sorry..._  
His scolding eyes welled with tears before he swallowed his stoked rage.

"We can detain him, okay?"

He shook his head.

Silence.

_Why won't you let me go?_

Gadget's eyes rounded when a green like orb shot from the sky as the air around it hissed and it landed beside Amy.

Silver knelt before he stood upright, facing Amy for a second. "What's going on?" He glanced at Gadget as his eyes rounded and brows parted. "Why do you have him?"

_...No..._

Gadget's foot dug into the dirt, sliding back.

"He wants to save him," Amy said.

Blinking, Silver shook his head. "Ugh..repeat that?" His brows parted when she reiterated. He tilted his head to the side cupped his palm on his forehead.  
He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "What...are we...going to do?"

Amy's mouth hung in the air before she sighed. Her eyes glistened with pain.

Silence for a moment.

"Detain him."

Gadget's heart froze as the disturbed, distressing dread clutch it while his bristled tail curled between his quivering legs before he pivoted, facing his back to them; he stumbled when he jerked from the badnik's tight clutches: crashing into the sand face first and on top of Finn, who whimpered, Gadget winced and shut his eyes. He wrapped him in his wavering, dull arms, pressing Finn's frigid body into his pounding chest.

 _I won't let them hurt you_. Gadget clenched his fangs. _I promised!_

A mystical ringing of magic whispered in his ears.

Gadget nudged Infinite towards his chest. His pinned ears twitched when the whirs and hum of wind invaded them. He sniffled and gasped. Eyes flowing with agony and anguish.

An erupting explosion roared. The sand trembled. The looming structure discharged a bombardment of debris.

Gadget's eyes shot open as his ears stood.

The structure's limbs collapsed from its corpse as the rubble plummeted towards them.  
It engulfed them in its shadow as it nosedived towards them like a missile.

 _If this how it ends..._ Gadget's shoulders collapsed. His lips wilted. _I'd like it to be with you._ He shut his eyes and waited for the torment to subside.

Gadget gagged as the air seized from his lungs. His feet suspended in the air. A warm sensation encapsulated him. The rubble collided into the ground, bellowing out and shaking it.

His boots touched the ground before he dropped to his knees while he gasped, creeping his blistering eyes open and staring at Silver, who smiled at him.  
Gadget's tear ridden chin quivered. He mouthed 'thank you.'

Thumbing Gadget up, Silver winked. "Can't let a friend die."

Amy strolled up behind Silver. "Agreed." She sighed. "But we still have a problem."   
She slanted her eyes as the end of her lips crooked down.

"The explosion?" Silver raised a brow.

"No." She rested her hand on her hip.

"The masked guy?"

"Who else?"

"Cubebot?"

Amy cupped her palm over her eyes and huffed.

"Aren't they kinda harmless?"

Gadget vigorously nodded.

"After all he's done? You call that harmless!" Amy narrowed her brows.

"I meant...that..." Silver tilted his head to the side and scratched his cheek. "...Since Sonic destroyed the power source...it's useless?"

"Eggman was still able to use it!"

Cubebot raised a finger. "Have you guys seen hi-"

"No!" Amy snapped.

Silver shrugged. "But...didn't he...use it up?"

"Even if he did." Amy clenched her teeth and balled her free hand into a fist. "Infinite murdered people!"

"He...spared Sonic..."

Crippling silence for minutes.

"Why are you defending him!"

Silver recoiled his head back as he blinked. He glanced at Gadget.   
"It's for the rookie."

Amy's shoulders slumped. She stared at Gadget for a moment as her ears lowered and eyes wilted. She faced away from them.

Silence besides the creaks of metal.

Silver stepped up to Gadget, squatting beside him. "Do you trust him?" He peeked at Finn for a second.

Gadget smiled and nodded as his heart fluttered with joy.

"A hundred percent?" He raised a brow.

He nodded again, wagging his tail against the sand.

"Without a doubt?"

Gadget nodded as fast as he could. His toothy smile dimpled his cheeks.

"Alright." Silver thumbed him up. "I'll...handle her."

Mouthing 'thank you', Gadget's head spun as vomit snaked up his throat.   
His dull vision blurred while motes of black blotched the edges of it.  
His leaden body arched back, crashing onto the ground.  
 _Guess...I pushed myself too hard._  
He shut his fluttering eyes.  
The world hushed.  
Gadget smiled.  
 _I did it._

* * *

 

The moon waned from the clouds. Its beams peeking through the branches of the towering trees. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked. The chilling breeze brushed against his black fur. Bits of purple cubes mottled the surroundings as it danced into the air like soots of ash.

A gust of wind whirred in Infinite's ears as the leaves rustled and sticks snapped beneath his boots; he stormed through the veil of darkness: his allies' wails echoed throughout the forest.

_I could've fixed this._

Their barks and shrills stabbed his pinned ears.

_I can win, I know I can, I can do it._

Trees and brush blurred by while he shielded his face from the protruding foliage.

His squads' shrills ceased.

Infinite's heart pounded, rapid pants tore into his throat.  
The scent of putrid iron snaked into the cavity of his nostrils.

_I can make it, please! I can **fucking** make it!_

The ruby in his chest gleamed with potent, piercing wrath.  
His boots crashed into the clutching mud until he arrived to the glade.  
The pain within welled at the edge of his eyes while grief pulled his heartstrings.

His boots squelched from the pools of blood by the carcasses.  
Infinite's ears rose from his teammate's death rattle.  
Ankles locked and feet anchored.  
He exhaled his anguish.  
subsiding the pain.  
He steps to him.

The green bandana torn, slouching across their face as it covered his caved in eye; his broken nose wheezed while he whimpered, oozing with blood; his wavering, cloudy eye met with Infinite's.

"I'm..." He coughed up blood. "Sorry..."

"Shhh, stop." Infinite knelt, pulling him into his frigid, numb arms and pressing him into his chest while his muzzle rested over his shoulder. He swallowed his guilt, choking on it before he sniffled.

_I promise to make him pay, I'll torture him._

"I..." His teammate's voice ebbed into a whisper, "I never..." He paused. "Got to tell you..."

Infinite pulled him closer into his chest, lapping his tail around him.   
He blinked, expunging his sorrow. His stoic expression silenced it as he fixated on the forest ahead.

"I..." Sultry blood splotched onto Infinite's fur. "I...lov-" He coughed, whimpering.

"...I love...you..."

Tears mottled Infinite's fur as he clutched onto the limp body.   
"Promise..." His whispers diminished, "— — — let..."

  
His wheezes ceased. Body idled. Silence.

Infinite rewinded, playing it again.  
"...I love...you..."   
He rewinded again, looping the words in his brain.  
"...I love...you..."   
He rewinded again, digging his claws into his flesh.  
"...I love...you..."   
He rewinded again, pausing it as he stares into his loved ones fading eyes.

"I'll make this _fucking_ world pay."


	5. Hinged Joint Part 1.

  
Amy's boot slammed against the steep, rock cliffside before she hopped off of it and slid down the rough surface.  
Her throat seared from the dust caught within it, coughing from the agitation.  
She blinked, her dry eyes searing from the grime.   
She strolled a few feet away from the crater: which her target descended into.

_Doubt he's dangerous...or...he might?_   
_He isn't without his robots...?_   
_Eh, I bet I can handle it._

She readied her hammer, holding it in her hands while she kept the hilt close to her chest and bending her knees.

_Unless that's what he's getting?_

Amy raised a brow, her stomach tightened; curiosity beckoned her.  
Her eyes rounded and ears stood for a second before she narrowed them while she clasped her lips.  
 _Doesn't matter, I can handle it._  
The scorching sun lashed against her back as the foe's impending steps rapped against the sand, pricking her skin.

The orange figure stood before her, clutching onto Infinite's corpse.

She whispered, "R-Rookie?" She eased her poster and rested her hammer's hilt by her waist.

They stared at each other for minutes.

_Did he set us up?_

Amy brows and eyes narrowed while the end of her lip curled down.   
She rested the hilt of the hammer on her shoulder.  
The Rookie's feigned, dejected expression mocked her. "What are you doing?"  
She fixated on Infinite while her breathing accelerated.  
 _Oh you ass, he can't talk!_  
Amy bit her lip. "Oh...right..." She rested her fist on her hip. "Sorry."  
 _Great, now I sound like an ableist._  
Her eyes locked with Gadget's darting ones as he glanced at an opening.  
"Don't try."

Gadget's quivering body scrunched up.

_Is he after the ruby?_

Amy's heart ceased when Infinite wheezed. _Shit!_   
Her mouth halfway hung open while she examined Gadget. _Why is he happy? Are they working together?_  
She shut her eyes and rested her palm on her forehead. _Ah...hell, wait, give him a chance._  
Amy inhaled a long-drawn breath. "You..." She shook her head and glared at him. "Do you...want to save him?" Her blood chilled.

He nodded.

_Yup...that's...bad...great._

She tilted her head back while she shut her eyes and hummed. _Give...him a chance...have to be sure._ "You know what that means right?"

The rookie shook his head.

_That's a lie, can't let him save him._

Infinite's atrocious wheezes violated her ears while it stabbed at her skin.

_Gotta end this fast._

"I'm sorry." Her grip around the hilt tightened. Her knuckles popped. "But...you have to let go." His pained expression tugged at her heartstrings.  
Her eyes trailed away. "I'm sorry...we can't risk it."   
Her words clawed her throat. Amy stared at him, gulping and jerking her head back when The rookie bears his fangs for a second.  
 _Why is he so defensive?_  
Amy inhaled a long-drawn breath, holding it, she exhaled. _Maybe he'll come to reason?_  
"We can detain him, okay?" She clenched her teeth. _If he doesn't try to kill us._

The rookie shook his head, eyes wavering and glistening.

_Why does he care so much?_

Amy slid her boot back, bending her knees while readying for a lunge.   
She eased when Silver's aura caught her attention before he landed beside her.  
 _About time._

"What's going on?" Silver peeked at her before the rookie. His eyes widened and brows parted. "Why do you have him?"

Amy glanced at the rookie while he took a step back before she stared at Silver.   
"He wants to save him."

Silver blinked and shook his head. "Ugh, repeat that?"

She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows. Her tone sharpen, " _He wants to save a murderer_." She pursed her lips. Idiot.

"What...are we...going to do?"

Amy gawked before she sighed.

_Are you fucking serious? What kind of fucking question is that? Oh yeah! What should we do about the person who's murdered thousands and almost killed Sonic? We'll just let him go because that's the right thing to do! Oh fuckin' boy!_

She huffed. "Detain him." Amy's eyes rounded, her heart sunk when the rookie careen backed, fumbling into the pit.

Silver glanced at Amy, he rubbed the back of his neck. "...Are you su-"

"Yes." Amy paused. "Don't hurt him."

His wavering hand collapsed by his waist while he curled his fingers in and out. "...Okay."  
Silver strolled up to the edge of the crater, extending his hand out while his aura rung and glowed like steam.

_Are we doing the right thi-_

The ground trembled while grains of sand rustled and plummeted down the dunes.  
An earsplitting eruption echoed throughout the quarry from the towering structure above before Amy transfixed on it while fire and smoke permeated as it pelted chunks of shrapnel overhead: Hurling its remains towards the pit.

"Silver!" Amy cried out.

"On it!" Silver's aura radiated as he extended his splayed palm out.   
He jerked his body back while he snatched them from a crashing debris and pulled them to their level and rested them on the ground.  
Silver panted, his forehead drenched with sweat.   
He thumbed up Gadget. "Can't let a friend die."

Amy shut her eyes and strolled beside Silver. "Agreed." She exhaled the welled tension within her chest. "But we still have a problem." She glared at Infinite.

Silver faced her and tilted his head to the side. "The explosion?" He raised a brow.

_Are you fuckin' serious?_

"No." She rested her hand on her hip.

"The masked guy?"

Amy rolled her half-lidded eyes. "Who else?"

"Cubebot?"

Amy cupped her palm over her eyes and huffed while she tapped her foot against the sand.  
 _Going to get an aneurysm from the stupidity._  
Her temples throbbed.

Silver eyes slanted while he halfway faced away from Amy.   
He playfully smirked.  
"Aren't they kinda harmless?"

_Wow._

Amy gawked, her mouth hung as her brows drew together. "After all he's done? You call that harmless?" Her forehead twitched.

"I meant...that..." Silver tilted his head to the side and scratched his cheek. "...Since Sonic destroyed the power source...it's useless?"

She clenched her fist while her gut gnarled. "Eggman was still able to use it!"

"Have you guys seen hi-"

Amy's mind flashed with rage. "No!" _I need a breather, I'm having an stroke._

Silver shrugged. "But...didn't he...use it up?"

_This is killing me._

Amy's throbbing forehead tensed. Her fingers popped as they tightened. "Even if he did." She clenched her teeth, compressing them while pressure welled in her temples. " _Infinite_ murdered people!" She shut her eyes when her brows twitched, resting her wavering palm over them and glaring at Infinite.

Silver mouth moved as if to speak but his jaw suspended in the air for a second before talked, "He...spared Sonic..."

She shook her head, facing away and shutting her eyes while pursing her lips.  
 _That doesn't excuse all of his actions!_  
Amy inhaled a long drawn breath, holding it, she exhaled while the scolding air lashed at her throat. "Why are you defending him!" She stomped her boot against the sand.

Silver jerked his head back, averting his gaze. "It's for the rookie."

Amy's shoulders dropped, she stared at the rookie for a second as her ears pinned to her head and her eyes slumped. His pained expression shot a bitter, biting chill down her spine. She lowered her head and faced away.   
_Am I in the wrong?_

She glanced over her shoulder at Silver, who squatted beside Gadget while they chatted.  
Amy faced away, she shuddered when her chest tightened while she panted. _I don't get it? Why? What did he do to deserve a second chance?_

"Oh crud, Amy!"

Her fur bristled and ears shot up. Oh crap! She pivoted, turning to Silver with her clenched, readied hammer in her hands. She eased her shoulders and arms, lowering her weapon.

Silver supported the back of the rookie's head while his limp body idled. "What do we do!"

Frigid sweat trickled down her forehead. She fixated on Infinite's lifeless body before she stared at them. "Hold on!" She dropped the head of the hammer onto the sand and rested her finger against her earpiece, dialing its nob back before a distinct click rung in her ear. "Cream, do you copy?" Static hummed in her ear.

Thrums of the billowing engines muffled Cream's soft voice, "Y-yes Mrs. Amy!"

"I need you..." Amy tilted her head back as she squinted from the blinding rays of the sun, staring at the structure's breach. "Did you see the explosion?"

"No, we're heading out."

"What?" Amy's stinging breath snagged in her lungs. "Explain."

"Some followed Sonic, I think...he found Eggman?"

 _Huh..._ She flicked her dry tongue against her lips. "Where are you?"

"We're heading towards the city."

"I need you back here, stat!"

Silence for a second.

Amy watched Silver drag Gadget by his arms into the shade of a protruding platform before he bolted towards Infinite. She lifted her finger off of the earpiece.   
"Leave him." She furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes while Silver ceased his action with his arms up in the air before he stepped away from Infinite.   
Her heart pounded against her chest.

Cream's voice ebbed, "O-okay..." She paused. "Do...do you want all of us?"

"No, I need you."

"Umm...okay, b-but..." She cut off.

"Please, I need you."

"I can't drive."

"Can someone?" Amy hauled her hammer while she stepped into the shade beside Gadget.

"I'll ask..."

Amy sat on the sand, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Minutes passed by.

"No one is listening."

"Hold on." She turned the dial of the earpiece. "Medical squad?"

"No, this is squad seven."

_Dammit._

"Which one was medical?"

"Turn the dial to the red bar."

Amy plucked the earpiece, fumbling it in her quivering hand. She fidgeted with the dial until its indicator lined up with red.  
She rested it back in her ear and pressed the button. "Medical?"

A gruff voice spoek, "Roger, commander!"

"I need a spare back here, we've got a man wounded."

"Ma'am, I can't."

_Dammit!_

"I just need one, just one."

"Every second wasted is someone closer to death." He paused. "I can't, Ma'am."

"Please?" Amy clenched her teeth.

"One life isn't worth ten. I can't, Ma'am."

Amy fixated on the rookie's motionless body. Her words rended her throat.   
A potent twinge shot through her racked mind.

"That's an order." Amy's chest hallowed while her blood ran cold.

Smothering silence seized the moment.

"We've got one...who do you want, Ma'am."

"Call for Cream...hold on."

Amy snatched the earpiece into her quivering hand, dropping it into the sand.   
She bent over, clutching it into her fist and turning the dial before she put it back; she removed it and shook her head when dirt assaulted her ear. "Fuck, FUCK, **FUCK**!"  
Amy paused to catch her breath. "Cream, do you read me?"

"Y-yes...are you okay?"

"Find someone you can trust, okay? And head to..." Amy glanced at the rising smoke from the burning building. "A..." Her head throbbed while she rattled it. "Gully? Look, for Silver, okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Amy."

Her head spun from the heat and stagnant air.  
She removed her finger off of it.  
"Silver, I need you to look for a lone car... try no-" Her jaw hung while Silver's ears slanted and lip curled down. "What?"

Silver bobbed his head towards Infinite.

"What about him?"

"What should we do?" He lowered his head by his chest.

Amy shrugged.

He scratched the side of his head and glanced at the rookie.

_I don't want to deal with this._

Amy's mouth moved, but her words clung to the tip of her tongue. She sighed.   
"What do you want to do?"

Silver's wavering brows parted as his eyes widened. "M-me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yeah, I'm done making choices." Amy crossed her arms.

"Umm, ugh, I think..." His voice ebbed into a whisper, "We should help him." He coughed. "For the rookie."

Amy brows knitted. "I asked what you wanted not him."

Silver slid his foot back, recoiling his head and raising his splayed palms by his chest. "Umm..."

"Well?"

He halfway turned away, averting his gaze. "I agree with you—to an extent!" He raised his finger in the air. "But, he did spare me and Sonic. So." He paused.   
"I think we should give him a chance...I mean, you guys gave me and Shadow one."

"You guys didn't murder innocents."

Silence.

"I mean, he can atone for what he did?" Silver scratched the back of his neck. "And umm..." He paused. "Well." Silver tilted his head back as he crossed his arms and sucked air through his teeth.

"Well what?" Amy raised a brow.

"Ehhh."

Amy tapped her finger against her arm as she glared at him.

"I don't know..." He sucked air through his teeth. "If it's okay to say."

"Just spit it out."

"It's...about Shadow."

"Is it about the ARK?" She shook her head. "He didn't murder anyone."

Silver wrung his hands, whispering, "That's...not what Sonic said."

Amy chuckled. "What?" Her brows parted.

"He...blew up an island."

"That was Eggman."

"No...he planted it...and I think...Rouge was okay with it?"

Amy awkwardly laughed. "That's not what happened."

Silver shrugged. "It's just what he told me."

"Sonic kinda lies."

"Just...if the rookie sees something in him...." Silver scratched the back of his head as his brows parted. "Maybe, he's not all that evil?"

"Just go find Cream, she's probably here."

No reply.

" _Now_."

"Mmhmm..."

"Don't draw any attention, and look for a single vehicle." Amy glanced at Infinite.   
"And hurry."

He nodded and shot up into the clear sky, kicking up dust.

Amy coughed, she waved her hand in front of her nose and shut her eyes. "Dick."  
She crept them halfway open, peeking at Gadget's rising and falling chest.

_Hope he's doing fine._

She studied the gash on his forehead and cracked lens of his glasses.  
 _Speaking of wounds..._ She twisted her chest side to side. _Oh thank goodness, didn't break anything._ She shut her eyes and sighed while she smiled.

Infinite's faint, muffled gargles and whimpers bristled her fur as it sent a keen bolt down her spin while it pricked her skin.

_Great!_

Amy reached for her hammer.

Cubebot's voice carried in her ears,"Hey, you woul-"

" **BBBWWWA** AAAAAaahhhh!" Amy arched in chest inward as she rolled onto her back, cocking her knees by her stomach. She thrust her boots into Cubebot's face, kicking him as he launches away like a soccer ball.

Cubebot collapsed onto the ground as he splayed out. He rubbed his head.  
"Ow, Eggman was right, women are vicious."

"Just shut up!" She sat herself upright while she clenched her teeth and furrowed her brows.

"Yes, ma'am!" Cubebot saluted her.

Amy's eyes darted towards Infinite while he gurgled and gasped for air.   
She narrowed them while she averted her gaze onto the rookie.  
Amy clutched her aching fist against the sand.  
She inhaled, swallowing the searing guilt.  
She stood up, stepping to the monster.  
Amy dragged him into the shade.  
Resting Infinite beside him.

She wiped the scolding, stinging sweat from her forehead: her skin pricked as she held her breath when a sharp glint flashed from Infinite's lone eyepiece of the mask.

_Oh shit!_

Amy froze in place. Heart plummeting. Her blood chilled.

The sun gleamed from the mask's glass.

She gulped before she sighed, easing her shoulders and facing away.   
She spoke under her breath, "Hurry up, Silver."   
Her ears shot up when the sand rustled, fixating on Infinite, who didn't budge.   
Her eyes trailed towards the rookie as he rubbed his forehead.  
"Oh, thank goodness." She rested on her knees next to him. "How are you feeling?"

His eyes fluttered while he panted. He stared at Amy with a blank expression.

"Blink once for good and twice for bad."

Gadget blinked.

"Good, good."

His eyes rounded, jaw hung, and he swiveled his rising head in search for something before he stared at Infinite. Gadget smiled, easing himself back onto the sand.

"You...really care about him, huh?" Amy's eyes wilted.   
_Even if he murdered innocents._

Gadget slowly nodded.

Amy rotated her jaw encircles while she raised her brows for a second.  
Her chest tightened from the strain of her heart-strings. She sighed.  
"I still stand by what I said." She sat before her eyes met with his: the rookie's dejected stare pierced her.  
"But, I'll..." She paused and rested her hand on her throbbing forehead.

_Is...this really right?_

She sighed. "Listen to him and...if he can convince me." Amy clasped her dry lips.   
"I'll give him a chance." She shrugged.

The rookie nodded.

_This doesn't feel right at all._

Amy leaned back, resting her hands behind her for support.   
She stared up at the clear blue sky. "If he throws it away." She shut her eyes. "I'll personally put him down, you got that?" She glared at him.

Gadget set himself upright. He averted his gaze as he dipped his head between his shoulders. He nodded.

"I'm not trying to be mean."

Silence.

"I'm going to be honest." Amy raised her splayed hands in the air.   
"I don't even want to give him a chance, but..." She tilted her head back and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know what you see in him and..." She paused. "I don't care, but." She sank her teeth into her tucked lip. "I..." Amy sighed, she shut her mouth and rotated her jaw encircles.   
"I'll support you on your choices even if...I don't agree."

Gadget's tail wagged against the sand while the end of his meek smile dimpled his cheek.

_And it'll probably cost me everything...oh jeez, am I going to have to think of a backup plan?_

Crackling static rung in Amy's ear while Silver spoke, "Hey, things have fruit bar." He cut out

She pressed her finger against the piece. "What?" She bit back her smile.

"— — know, fruit bar!"

Amy covered her mouth and snickered. "You mean fubar?"

"That's— — I said!"

"Give me the rundown." Amy glanced at Infinite before she stood.

"I messed up,— — — found out."

"What? What found out what?"

"R— — — found— — — "

"Silver, hey Silver? Do you read me."

"— — E— — "

_Of course._

Amy lowered her head, rummaging her fogged, dull mind for a solution.  
"We're still going with the plan, meet me here."

"— — On— — — way."

She stood upright, dusting the sand off of her aching legs.  
Her eyes skimmed the sky for him.

Minutes slipped by.

Amy pressed her finger against the earpiece. "What's the holdup?"

"I...I think they— — me?"

"You sure?" Amy glanced at Infinite.

"— — ...really?" He paused. "I'm — — to stay low."

Infinite coughed and wheezed.

"Might want to hurry, "Amy said. "Not too sure how much longer he has."

"— — don't — — that worried."

Amy turned her back to Gadget. "Just hurry."   
She collapsed her hand by her waist before she faced Gadget, who tried to nudge Infinite's mask off of him while he wheezed.  
Amy rested her hand on her hip, tapping her fingers against her dress.

Gadget's wavering, spindly hands collapsed as he tumbled onto his back.

"Is...it apart of him?" Amy stared at the crude, pointed mask.

He shook his head.

They rested in silence for minutes.

"So...how do you know him?" Amy glanced at the clear sky.

Gadget pointed at his chest, he rested his hand in the air in a flat C shape while he raised the other one through it like a sprout, clenched his fist and brought them together, and pointed at Infinite.

"Ughhh." Amy raised a brow.

Scratching his forehead, Gadget winced when his finger touched the gash and he sucked air through his clenched teeth.

"Don't worry about it, I'll...talk to him...and." She shut her eyes while she furrowed her brows and spoke through her clenched teeth, "Hopefully come to an 'agreement.' "

Foot patters and creaks of wood seized their attention while they faced an eroded rock slope with a crevice.

Silver slipped out of the cracks with Cream behind him as she hefted a rolled up stretcher on her back. They jogged towards Amy and Gadget.

Amy raised a brow, she stared at the stretcher. "You can't fly us out?" She glanced at Silver.

Blinking, Silver jaw slacked. "I...I didn't think about that..." He leaned his head back and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...I might catch someone's attention if I did."

"Just stay low and hold us in...that thing you do."

Silver brows parted. "That stops their breathing."

"Mrs. Amy and Mr. Silver, the wounded please!" Cream stepped between them.   
She glanced at Gadget and Infinite; she gasped as her eyes rounded.  
"We need to hurry!"

_Obvious as always..._

Cream and Silver bolted towards Infinite while her floppy ears waved through the air.   
She unraveled the stretcher and rested it beside Infinite, picking him up by his back and thigh before placing him on it.   
"And patch up Mr. Wolf." Cream tossed Amy a bandage wrap and packaged cotton padding. "Get the mask off please!"

"On it!" Amy tore the plastic covering before she placed it on Gadget's gash while he winced. "Sorry, hold it." She lapped the bandage wrap around his forehead as he held the padding in place before she tucked the strand under another and tore it.  
"Can you walk?" Amy received a nod. She lifted Gadget by the shoulder, using her body for leverage like a crutch. They hobbled by Cream and Silver.

"The mask won't come off!" Silver tugged it.

"Leave it!" Cream pressed the padding against Infinite's chest and wrapped the bandage around his shoulder before she stopped.   
"Lift him please." Silver halfway raised Infinite chest as she completed the wrapping. "Okay, let him go." Silver rested him onto the stretcher while he carried the front and Cream lifted it by the back. "Oh dear..."   
The stretcher lopsided from their height difference.

"What's wro-" Silver arched his chest inward and sagged his shoulder to even it out.

"Thank you. Mrs. Amy, we'll lead!"

Amy nodded.

"Please Mr. Silver, don't go too far ahead! And be careful, we don't want to tear any wounds."

"No worries!" Silver thumbed them up before they jogged on ahead toward the crevice.

Amy faced the rookie. "Ready?" She received a nod as they paced their steps in unison.  
"If you-" She stumbled to the side as he body lopsided from his encumbering weight.

The rookie's feet pattered against the sand as he stomped his boot into it to stabilize.

"Thanks." She shut her eyes and smiled before her brows came together from that obnoxious robot's voice.

_I forgot about him._

"Hey, can I help?"

Her eyes half-lidded while the end of her lip crooked down as she glared at Cubebot. "No."

"Oh..." His head dropped below his wilting shoulders.

_Actually._

"I'll need you later, for now, stay out of my way."

"Yes ma'am."

Amy sighed. "Don't call me ma'am." She shifted the rookie closer to herself while his lapped arm pressed against her aching shoulders.

"Yes...sir?"

Her brows twitched while her blood simmered.   
Amy clenched her teeth as she spoke through them, _"Get out of my face._ "

"O-okay!" He hovered behind her.

_Alright, I got this._

Amy inhaled the stiff, dry air as sweat trickled down her furrowed forehead.  
She dragged the rookie beside her as they paced themselves towards the crevice.  
Her back ached and a keen, potent stab dug into her rib cage.  
 _Oh what now!_  
She clenched her teeth and huffed.   
Amy's ears twitched, a snap in her chest chilled her blood.  
Collapsing onto her knees before Gadget heaves her from falling, Amy shrilled in pain and clutched her chest.  
 _Fucking what!_

Gadget clenched his teeth and shut his eyes while he hoisted her back onto her feet.  
He panted while he wrapped his arm by her stomach and supported her.

"Just." She paused to catch her breath. "One sec." She panted, grunting from the acute twinge that trails through her tightening chest. "Yup...broke something."   
Each inhale cracked her bone before her breaths ebbed.  
"Just...wait."

The scorching sun roasted her back as sweat trekked down her furrowed forehead.

Minutes passed before Silver's and Cream's footfalls echoed through the crevice.  
They slipped through the cracks.

"What's wrong?" Silver bolted towards them while Cream staggered and trailed behind.

Amy searing chest tightened, stifling her breathing as her lungs pleads for air.  
She wheezed. "Ribs." She paused to breathe. "Broken."

"I can help!" Silver stepped beside Amy, extending his hands out.

"Wait please." Cream stepped between them as she spaced Silver and Amy apart with her hands. " Any sharp movement could cause more damage."

"I...was just going to help...carry her." Silver ears pinned to his head.

"Oh...sorry." Cream reached for the stretcher over her shoulder and splayed it out on the ground. "Just, take things slow."

"...Mmmhmm..."

"Mr. Wolf." Cream pointed at him. "Would you kindly set Amy down?" She received a nod before he rested Amy on the stretcher.

Amy hissed from the keen twinge, surging through her chest. "Careful, careful, **FUCK**!"  
Her sweaty back pressed against the rugged cloth before her head.

Cream extended her finger in the air. "Mr. Robot, could you help me carry her?"

Silver slumped his shoulder. "Oh..."

"Don't worry, Mr. Silver, you can carry Mr. Wolf!" Cream faced the rookie. "If you don't have any fractures?"

The rookie shook his head.

Cream clasped her hands together. "Let's move out!"

Cubebot floated between Gadget and Amy while he raised his hand.   
"Ugh, I'm not used to kind words, you kinda have to demand."

Amy clenched her teeth and hissed. "Carry me-" She groaned. " **Fucking ass** , get me the heck out of here!" She winced and shuddered from the acute pang.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cubebot saluted her. and grabbed the other end of the stretcher's handle while Cream held the other.

"So, just fly the rookie out?" The end of Silver's lip crooked up as he raised a brow.

"Yes." Cream paced herself as she led on.   
Her and Cubebot carried Amy towards the crevice.

Amy stared at Gadget as she passed by him while he scrunched his hands below his chin and curled his tail between his legs. Silver stepped up to him.

"Don't worry, pal! It's lots of fun!" Silver hoisted Gadget from his feet before Silver bent his knees and shot into the sky.

_At least this is going well._

Amy rested her hands on her burning, aching chest as she stared at the blue sky through the cracks of the canyon before her damp back slid against the stretcher while they strolled up the incline.

"Easy now, bit of a doozy." Cream panted. "Mrs. Amy."

She peeked at Cream. "Yea?"

Her feet pattered against the rocks. "Is..." She paused. "Is the masked one mobian?"

"I don't know?" Amy blinked, rummaging her mind. "Why?"

"He...didn't seem to be."

"Huh?" Amy raised a brow.

"He flickered."

"What do you mean?"

"His...body, wasn't there one..second and then..." Cream paused. "Was?"

"Hmm."

"H-his..." Cream's voice wavered, "His wounds healed."

A potent chill surged down her spine: contorting and constraining her gut.

"Like...just gone." Cream lowered her head towards her chest.

"Hm?"

"I can't explain it."

"Just try?"

Cream's heavy footfalls stifled the silence.

"...He came back..."

Amy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"With his wounds." Cream paused. "Not even a miracle would've saved him."

Her eyes widened as her heart ceased.

"It's like it never happened."

"Does Silver know?"

Silence.

"Cream?"

"No."

Amy raised a brow. "Why?"

"I...I was scared."

Glancing at Cubebot, Amy's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out."

No reply.

"You okay?"

"Is...is he that...monster?"

Amy's eyes wilted. Her mouth moved, but the truth clung to her throat.   
"Right now we need to move out."

Cream's voice cracked and faltered, "Is he?" She sniffled.

Shutting her eye and tilting her head towards her chest, Amy's brows twitched.  
She ruminated but the keen twinge clouded her mind.   
She gulped down the racking truth.  
It lacerated her crumbling heart.  
Escaping her lips: she spoke.  
"Yeah."

Biting silence pricked Amy's skin.

"You okay?"

No reply.

"Sorry..." Amy's ears pinned to her head as she crossed her arms.

They strolled up the canyon's slope without a word.   
The thrums of the vehicle's engine snatched Amy's attention as she tiled her head to face the medical truck ahead of her.

Silver peeked his head from the double doors of the truck's back as he stepped down its bumper. "It's all good?"

Cream stepped by Silver. "Can you carry her in?"

He blinked. "Yea, you okay?"

"Is there room?" Cream peeked over Silver's shoulder.

"Yeah, the rookie is up front."

"Please take her, I'll get things ready."

_Great, she's upset._

Amy pursed her lips as her heart plummeted.

"Mmhmm." Silver grabbed the side of it while Cream let go and strolled behind the truck's medical bay.   
He rested the head of the stretcher against the truck's base as Cubebot leveled it before Sliver clambered up and dragged it along the ground next to one of the bed's legs.   
"Umm, Cream?" He peeked at the truck's shut sliding rear window.

Cream's voice muffled, "Gimme a sec."

Amy tucked her head towards her chest, staring outside into the badlands.  
 _Hope she'll forgive me._  
Her eyes scurried away when the tip of Cream's stark forehead peeked over the truck's floor.

She extended her hands out. "A little help?"

Silver stepped over Amy as he made his way towards Cream and grabbed her wrist, hoisting her up.

"Thank you, now." Cream glared at Amy. Her tone sharpened, "Please help me lift her."

Yup, that's great. She winced from the acute twinge.

"On it...but, ugh." Silver stepped over Amy and leaned over to grab the stretcher's handles. "Can I ask?"   
They hoisted Amy beside the medical bed and slid her onto it while she hissed from the keen twinge that surged through her chest.  
"Are you okay?"

"How's that one doing?" Cream glanced at Infinite.

"Ugh." Silver swiveled his chest and stared at the heart monitor. "It's beeping? That's good, right?"

"Sure." Cream wheeled an IV stand by Amy and wedged it into a clamp on the bed.  
She unlooped the tubing and attached a needle to it. "Hold it please."   
She handed it to Silver before she gripped Amy's arm and tugged it in the air, rubbing her fingers up and down Amy's wrist.  
"Needle." Silver handed it to her. She stuck it into Amy's veins as it pricked her skin.   
Cream stepped at the end of the bed and bent over. Plastic rattled before she made her way towards Amy and dabbed a cotton cloth with alcohol, nudging it against the entrance of the needle. "All done."

"That's it?" Silver asked.

" Can you do an x-ray or prescribe painkillers."

"No..."

Cream shrugged. "We're done here." She strolled to the double doors and shut them before she slid a metal bar to barricade them.

The truck's rear window slid open. Amy glanced at it. Her face scrunched up.

_Of course._

A frigid, biting bolt snaked through her spine.

Rouge peeked her oversized head from the window. Amy rolled her eyes as her 'seductive' voice violated her ears, "My, my. Getting banged up from playing hero?"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Why is she here?"

"You said find someone I knew." Cream crossed her arms.

" _Her? Really_?"

"Mrs. Rouge was the only one." Cream upturned her nose.

"After what she's done?"

Silver scratched the side of his forehead. "Wait, isn't she good? Or was bad but is good now?"

"Right you are, cutie." Rouge winked. "Besides." She rested her hand on her revolting, skimpy heart-shaped chest piece that cried for attention. "I'm not the one harboring a _fugitive_."

Amy's lip crooked down. "I'm doing it for the rookie."

"Oh?" Rouge raised a brow. "How 'noble.' "

Someone from the front slammed their fist against the dashboard.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"I think Mr. Wolf wants us to go."

"Yeah...but where to?" Rouge ran her hand through her white head fur.

"Mystic Forest." Amy winced from the twinge.

"Say please."

Seething ire flashed through her mind.   
" **GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU BIG TITTED BAT BITCH**!"   
Groaning and shutting her eyes from the blistering, tightening pang in her chest, Amy clenched her teeth.

"And people call me a bitch."

The truck vibrated as the ignition started and engine rumbled and whirred.  
They jerked as the truck dragged through the sand.

"Umm, Amy?"

She crept her eyes open and glared at Silver, who leaned on the double doors. "Yea?" She raised a brow.

"Should I get Blaze?"

Amy peeked at Infinite. "That'd be nice."

Silver pointed behind him as he wagged his thumb. "Want me to jump now?"

"Huh?"

"Jump time."

"Ugh... _no_."

He tilted his head to the side.

_How are you so dense._

Amy slid her palm along the bridge of her nose down to her chin.  
"Our guest."

Silver raised a brow.

" _Infinite_."

"He's detained."

"Mr.Silver, please stay with us." Cream tightened the straps around Infinite's wrist and ankles.

"But Blaze?" He scratched the back of his head.

Stoked rancor clutched Amy's throbbing temples before she rubbed her fingers encircles on them. _Oh geez, am I having a stroke?_  
"Get her when we're situated." She rested her hands on her chest.   
"Plus you need to know where we'll be."

Silver nodded. "Right."

_Idiot._

Amy peeked at Infinite, the sliding glass, and checked on Cream who leaned against the truck's wall as she crossed her arms and faced away.  
Her heart sank as she sighed. Amy's eyes wilted while she averted her gaze.   
_This better pay off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update, oops.


	6. Hinged Joint Part 2

The frigid, damp air of the pitch black-night brushed against her strands of fur.

Her coat's strands buffeted and waved in the air like a drape.  
Blaze's erect ears scanned the area while crickets chirped.

Blaze's whiskers twitched as her eyes studied the blurry forest's canopy below.   
Her stomach contorted as her mind fogged, her palms sweated, and body quivered.  
Her wavering heels anchored into the branch while its leaves rustled.   
She clutched onto the towering tree's trunk and dug her claws into her white glove.

"You okay?" Silver voice carried behind her as she stumbled in place and her fur bristled while her tail stood straight.

Blaze exhaled as she recuperated. She nodded and peeked over her shoulder at Silver, who hovered in the air while enveloped in his glowing emerald aura.

"Do you see them?"

"No." She stared at the terrain.

"Not even the river?"

Blaze shook her head.

"Want me to radio in?"

"Yes." She unhooked her claws from the tree's trunk and jumped from the branch as she extended her arms and decelerated her fall with jets of fire from her palms.  
Her heels clattered against the mud.

Silver hovered beside her. "Y'know, you wouldn't get dirty if you just flew."

"Draws attention." Blaze crossed her arms.

"We're in the forest."

"Wind listens and eyes within the bushes."

Silver cradled his head in his palms as he lie in the air with his legs crossed.  
"That's a bit paranoid." He snickered.

"Conserve your energy." Her eyes narrowed and ears flattened.

"Okay." Silver's posture slumped as he hovered for a second before he landed.  
He pressed his finger against his ear. "Amy, Where was it again?"

Blaze cupped her hand on her chin.

"So... by the river? And...Ugh." Silver squinted as his brows parted. "...Trees?"

"Where's thither?"

He stared at Blaze and blinked. "What— no, I wasn't talking to you, ugh." He dropped his head between his shoulder. "Hold on, do you...have anything to signal?"

Blaze shut her eyes. "Do you want our plan to be thwarted?" She crept them open.

"Hold on please." He extended his finger towards Blaze. "A flare or maybe a light?"

 _That's not going to work._ She pursed her lips.

"We're not..lost...lost." Silver playfully smiled as he arched his chest back.

They stood in silence.

"Okay, I lied, we're lost." Silver threw his free hand in the air. "It's cold, I'm tired, and I think there's bugs in my fur." He paused, shaking his head. "Excuses? That's not fair!"

Blaze's ear flicked.

"Please?"

They stood in silence.

"Okay, hold on." Silver fist pumped. "We're flying!"

"Is that what she ordered?"

"Ugh, I guess?" Silver shrugged before he beckon her. "Come on!" He bent his knees before he shot into the air.

_Naive as always._

Blaze shut her eyes, rested her palm over them, and shook her head before she bent her knees and propelled herself into the air with her flames. She drifted into the air when she reached the apex of her flight, peering over the forest's canopy.  
Sweat trickled down her twitching forehead as her sultry hands quivered.  
Blaze's breathing increased.

A gun shot rung out while a distant sheen from a red speck with a smoke trail seized her attention from the corner of her eye.

Silver darted towards it as Blaze trailed behind.  
They soared above the blurring canopy before they flew over smoldering craters of tree clearings.

Decelerating and descending towards a campsite, Silver waved for Blaze to follow as they both landed in front of a temper tent and next to a campfire. "Yo!"

Amy sat on a tree trunk and stared lost into the fire with her green soft, lustrous eyes like the sol emerald.  
She rested her cheek in her palm, stoking the fire with a stick.  
Blinking, she glanced at them, her voice low and harsh. "Hey."

"Is something wrong?"

Amy twitched her bean like nose. She leaned back as the wind brushed against the three strands of protruding pink hair. "Nope."

Blaze's heart skipped a beat when hers and Amy's eyes met for a second.  
Her cheeks burned as she averted her gaze.

"You sure?" Silver stepped by her and sat on the trunk.

"Just tired." She winced and clutched her chest.

"If there's anything troubling yo-"

"Silver." Blaze narrowed her eyes.

He dipped his head between his shoulders. "Y-yes?"

"Leave her be."

"Okay, umm...sorry for bothering you." He stood up, heading towards the tent.  
"I'll, see how things are..."

Blaze nodded, she watched him step through the tent's drapes.  
She stared at Amy for a second before she stepped towards the tent.

"Hey, Blaze?"

Peeking over her shoulder, She stared at Amy.

"Thanks for helping."

Blaze nodded.

"Also..." Amy tossed the stick into the fire. "Sorry for getting you into this mess."

"Mess?" Blaze blinked.

"Silver didn't inform you?"

She shook her head.

Amy crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. "What did he say?"

"Detaining the enemy but letting them redeem theirself."

Her face scrunched up while her jaw hung.

"Hm?" Blaze's skin pricked.

Rubbing her palm down her forehead to her chin, Amy elaborated on the tedious procedure as Blaze's mind systematically arranged the axiomatic information through her clouding thoughts. Amy sighed. "We..." She lowered her head. "Need help."

_But why does Silver trust this monster?_

Blaze stared at her with a blank face, delving into her pensive, pivotal thoughts.

_If this thing caused a war, end it. Why keep it for the sake of one person?_

"Are they in the tent?" Blaze glanced at it.

"Yea."

"Does anyone know?"

Silence besides the crackles of the campfire.

"Well, the only one to worry about is Rouge." Amy clasped her lips.

Bitter ire snaked through Blaze's veins. "Is she a problem?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Money keeps her claptrap shut." Amy snickered.

"Even after what she did?"

Silence.

_This doesn't sound good._

"You're the commander, right?" Blaze fixated on Amy.

"Knuckles too."

Blaze rested her fist below her chin as her tail twitched.  
"What do you think?"

"Think what?"

"What you want to do?"

Amy crossed her arms and stared at the fire for minutes.  
"I want him detained, but." She paused. "...I made a deal..."

_A deal with a demon._

"Why?" Blaze glanced at the tent.

Rotating her jaw encircles, Amy tucked her lip beneath her teeth. "To give him a chance."

"For one person?" Blaze tapped her finger against her chin.

"Silver too."

"Really?" Blaze shut her eyes, a deep exhale slipped through her twitching nose.  
_It's Mephiles all over again._

Amy nodded.

"You're the commander, your words over there." Blaze rested her hands by her waist, clenching them into a fist.

"It's..." Amy's voice ebbed, "Not right."

"Protecting a monster isn't either." Blaze crossed her arms while her tail flailed.

"We've come to an agreement...even if I don't like it, I have to..." Amy paused. "Give him a chance."

"Because of two people?"

Amy's eyes slacked, she smiled. "Three..."

"Who'd that be?" Blaze raised a brow.

"Cream." She rested her cheeks in her palms as she placed her elbows on her knees, staring into the campfire.

"She's too young to understand." Blaze rested her arms behind her back and laced her fingers together.

"Or maybe see can see the good in people?" Amy shrugged as she spoke under her breath,   
"Something I've lost."

"Age brings wisdom." Blaze stepped beside Amy and sat next to her with her arms between her thighs. Her heart fluttered within her chest.

"Also makes you jaded and bitter as fuck." Amy rested her palm over her mouth while she laughed.

The warmth of the flames caressed Blazes body as she glanced at Amy before her eyes darted and she faced away when they stared at each other for a second: her fuzzy heart danced within her chest while her cheeks seared. "Unfortunately."

"Sucks to have to think" Amy slumped her head down by her chest as she rested her hands over her shut eyes. "I just want to get wasted." Amy snickered.   
"So fucking done with this shit."

"I don't condone that."

Peeking up at her, Amy smirked. "Course you don't, you're a princess."

"Ones of our status shouldn't drink."

"Please, after all this, I need to."

"Must be vigilant during these times." Blaze stared up at the stars.

Amy groaned. "So tired of responsibility."

"It gets easier."

"That's a load of bullshit."

"Hm?" Blaze recoiled her head back as she raised a brow.

"You heard me." Amy rubbed her eyes before she covered her mouth and yawned.

"If it's that hard, you should retire."

"And let Knuckles run everything?" Amy turned to her and grinned.

"He seems competent?"

Amy's eyes narrowed. "He named an operation 'Big Wave' and almost lost us the war."

Blaze's chest tightened from Amy's adorable smile. "On...second thought."  
She averted her gaze.

" _Exactly_." She upturned her nose and crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean to ups-" Blaze's eyes narrowed as she transfixed on rustling leaves above.

Rouge landed in front of the fire, kneeling, she stood upright and dusted herself off.  
"My, my. This is turning into a matriarchy." She rested her palm on her hip as she tilted her body to the side.

Blaze narrowed her eyes as her gaze pierced Rouge's feign stoic demeanor.  
Stinging, searing rage snaked through her body.  
She clenched her fist while her ears pinned to her head.

Sweat trickled by her wavering brows. "You're not pissed about that whole gem thing are you?" She shut her eyes and faux a playful smile while the end of her lip quivered.

The fire danced as it expanded: The flecks of flames trailed towards Rouge.

"Sweat heart, it was just an inside job." She stepped back.

"You tried to end my home."

Rouge's half-lidded eyes darted away. "Bygone be bygones?"

"Blaze, leave her be."

She clenched her teeth and exhaled the scorching air within her tightening chest.

The flames died down.

_Why are you forgiving these monsters?_

Blaze shut her eyes: silencing her thoughts.  
"As you wish."

"I don't wish, she did help with the wa-" Amy paused before she sighed.  
"Son of a bitch..."

"Oh? Is that self awareness now?" Rouge snickered.

"You didn't want to give him a chance either!"

Blaze peered into the fire.

_Is this what this world is? Forgiving those who've wronged?_   
_They should be condemned, repent, and face retribution!_

"Because he's dangerous...unless you can tame him." Rouge raised a brow.

"I'll be sure he won't join you." Amy glared at her.

Rouge clicked her tongue. "What? Who said anything about joining?" She waved her lax hand in front of her. "I've already got two men under my fingertips."

" _Disgusting_."

Rouge leaned back as she rested her palm over her grin and laughed.   
" _OOOOoooooo_ , so jealous!"

"Of a floozy?" Amy raised a brow.

"Funny coming from a flat chested bitch." She flicked the back of her white tuft of fur.  
"Who can't even get the attention of one man." Rouge snickered.

Blaze's ear twitched from the childish bickering.  
 _One minute you defend her, the next you're arguing._

"What did you say you **CUNT**!" Amy clutched her chest and groaned.

"Stick to house duty, doll." Rouge wagged her finger in the air. "Let real women handle men's job."

"What's that." Amy arched her chest inward, hissing. "Supposed to mean, whore?"

"You'll figure it out." Rouge crossed her arm while she rested her elbow on her wrist and cradled her cheek in her palm.

Bitter silence between them while crickets chirped.

They faced the tent as it rustled.

The cloth of the tent flapped as Silver slipped out and yawned.   
"Sorry guys, I'm passing out."

"Okay, night." Amy turned away and waved the back of her hand at him.

Silver stepped by them and dragged himself towards a small clearing with dome tents.

"Hmph." Rouge crossed her arms and stomped towards one too.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amy glared at her.

"Shifts over, you watch." She slipped into a tent.

Amy cupped her palm over her eyes and sighed. "You should get rest."

"I can watch." Blaze bowed her head.

"Really?" Amy's ears stood.

She nodded.

"You...sure?" Amy's soothing smile caressed Blaze's heart. "I can watch."

"You're wounded, aren't you?" Blaze received a hesitant nod. "Then rest, you've earned it."

"It doesn't feel right."

"Amy, I'm honored to assist. You've saved my world and I wish to do the same for you."  
Blaze's mind fogged with adoration when Amy's soft, cute smile dimpled her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"It's what I do, now rest." Blaze smiled.

Amy nodded and headed towards one of the tents.

Minutes passed by while she mulled and reevaluated her thoughts.  
Her ears twitched when the camp cloth rustled behind her.  
She glanced over her shoulder at a red wolf, who carried Cream in his arms.  
 _Is...he the one?_  
Blaze's muscles tensed as the encroaching slumber subsided.  
She studied Cream while her faint breaths carried.  
"Is she hurt?"

The wolf shook his head. The orange reflection of the fire from his thick rimmed glasses veiled his eyes.

"And you are?"

He gestured to wait while she strolled to the tents and rested Cream in it.  
The wolf crawled out and strolled to Blaze.

He pulled his phone out from his leather bandolier before he removed his glove and typed his finger against it.

"It's rude to igno-" Her eyes rounded when he extended his hand and showed her the screen. It read:

_'My name is Gadget, sorry, I can't talk. :P '_

He shut his eyes and smiled.

"You can't talk?"

Gadget nodded.

"Hmm, we have voice boxes from where I come from."

He tilted his head to the side as he raised an ear.

"Mutism isn't a problem."

Gadget eyes half-lidded as he raised a brow.

"Hm?"

He shook his head. He typed on his phone and showed her.  
 _'I've got Infinite on watch, so don't worry about him.'_

She nodded.

'What's your name?'

"Blaze."

Gadget's finger rapped against the phone.  
 _'Nice meeting you, Blaze.'_  
He pocketed his phone and extended his arm for a hand shake.

She wrapped her hands around his and tightened her grip while she shook it.  
"As is for you too."  
Blaze watched him as he stepped into the tent.  
 _Odd group._  
She rubbed her hand against her eyes, wiping away the slumbering temptation as her vision blurred. Her nose twitched from the chilling air.  
Blaze faced the fire and fixated on the flames as it expanded. It's warmth embraced her.

A mechanical voice rung in her ear. "Oh, who are you?"

Her fur bristled and eyes rounded when she pivoted while she stood up to face the voice behind her. She blinked as she stared down the cube like robot with a yellow coat of paint. _A...badnik?_

"Is there something behind me?" He peeked over his thin bar like shoulder before he spun in circles. "I don't see it."

Blaze chuckled. _Guess it's a handy one, well, at least it's harmless._

"Are you a working robot?"

"Well, working would mean that I'd get paid." It rested its hand on its chin. "More like slave."

_It's sentient?_

"Is that bad?"

"No! I love it!" It extended its hands out.

_Or...not?_

"Are you on watch too?" Blaze leaned back, stretching, she scrunched up her shoulders as she popped them.

"Watching what?"

"Nevermind." She shook her head before she stared at the tent, which Gadget stepped out.

He glanced around before he stared at her for a moment and trailed away into the forest.

_Huh...?_

Blaze shrug before she sat down, yawning. _It's nothing._

"Say, have we met before?" The robot asked.

"We've never been acquainted." She stared over her shoulder at it.

"Oh." It tapped its fingers on its chin while it's eyes slanted. "It might be because you all look the same."

Her brow twitched.

"Like body wise, you all have the same shape."

"I get it, no need to elaborate." Blaze faced her back to it and stared at the fire.

"Don't you think it's werd?"

She concentrated on the flames.

"Like how can everyone almost have the same shape?" It hovered in front of her, catching her off guard as she recoils her chest back. "Unless..." It blinked. "You're robots too!"

Blaze spoke through her teeth. "If you don't get out of my face, I'll turn you into smoldering ash."

"Alrighty, boss lady!" It hovered away from her, distancing itself to the side and into the shadows of the brush.

Staring into the flames, her eyes fluttered from the enticing sleep.  
She blinked, rubbing them.  
Her ears twitched from the rustling of cloth from the tent. She shot up, facing it with her fist clenched and chest arched inward.

Gadget stepped from the tent again.

They stared at each other lost.

_What?_

Gadget glanced at the ground, examining the footprints in the mud before he stormed off in the direction that his other self went.

Cold sweat trickled down Blaze's forehead. She faced the tents. She warned the others.


	7. Gear 4.

  
Eggman stood, he dusted himself and adjusted his cracked glasses. "This will be good."  
He crossed his arms.

Sonic stared wide-eyed while his brows parted. "HA!" He jumped onto his feet and pointed at Eggman. "I have you now, egghead!"

"Oh please." He waved a lax hand. "You're not fooling anyone." Eggman turned to Tails and grinned. "He's helping me."

"Liar!" Sonic said.

Tails lowered his head towards his chest as his ears pinned to his head.  
His brows drew together while his mouth hung as if to speak but he clasped his lips before he shut his eyes.

"T-Tail's." He feigned a joyous smile while they stood in silence. "Buddy?" Sonic reached out for him. His fingers curled in.

"I...saw you..." He stared at him with glistening, pathetic eyes.

Eggman's outstretch, toothy grin wrinkled his cheeks. He rubbed his hands together.

Sonic recoiled his head back and blinked as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"W-why?" Tails crossed his arms and slumped his head between his shoulders.  
His mutant, twin tails tucked between his legs.

He clasped his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh..." Sonic eyes scurried away.

_Let's see you get out of this one, you mangy pest!_

Silence for minutes while Sonic tilted his head back and cupped his hand on his chin.  
He hummed and rubbed it as he blinked before he rested his finger on his lips.  
Sonic tapped his shoes against the energy bridge.  
Sweat trailed down his furrowed forehead.  
He opened his mouth but shut it.  
Minutes passed by.  
Sonic shrugged.

Tails jaw hung as he shook his head.

No reply.

_This is the part where you friends betray you!_

Eggman's brows rose when Tails' shoulders dropped and eyes wilted; Eggman rested his hands over his grin as blissful, blithe bounded within his beating, buoyant heart as he bowed his chest back before he bit his lips to bind his chuckles but bellowed with laughter when he bent his buckling knees: burning tears trickled down his flushed face.

Sonic faced away, shut his eyes, and sighed before he turned to Tails.  
His mouth moved but he didn't speak. Sonic clasped his lips and shook his head.

Silence.

Eggman hopped with joy. _I WIN, I WIN, WIN, WIN, I FINALLY WI-_

"It's top secret." He winked as he thumbed up Tails.

Tails' ears shot up and tails wagged while he nodded.

Eggman froze, his heart plummeted before he threw his hands in front of himself. " **WHAT**! NO, NO, NO! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" He curled his aching fingers into a fist. His brow twitched and temples throbbed.

Sonic faced Eggman and pulled his lower eyelid down while he stuck out his tongue.

His blood boiled as he clenched his teeth.

Orbot extended his hands towards Eggman. "Now, now sir. Watch your blood press-"

Eggman cocked his splayed palm back and slapped it across Orbot's face. "Speak again and you're going in the furnace."

"Can we move this along?" Sonic tilted his head back and flicked his nose.

"Or what?"

"You'll be thrown to the angry mob."

"You wouldn't!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes and smirked. He rested his hands on his hips.

Sweat trickled down Eggman's wrinkled, twitching forehead.

"Get to moving, baldy."

His brow twitched before he rolled his eyes and removed his glove before he swiveled in place to face a scanner and shoved his palm on the flat screen.

The door hissed open.

"Now was that so hard?" Sonic shrugged as he raised his flatten palms by his head.

_When the day comes, my obnoxious foe..._

They stepped into the immense, dim chamber. The cool air warded the outside heat, while their shoes rapped against the floor and reverberated within the shambled corpse.

_May the formidable, cruel omnipresent of your subspecies come crashing down to damn every one of you disfigured creatures for it won't be I, but you yourself that will cause your own damnation, and while you all fester within your own genetically flawed cesspool. When you beg me for salvation:_

_I'll watch the maggots feast and shut you out for I am a cruel god indeed._

Eggman laced his fingers together behind his back while he grinned.

They stepped up to the center elevator shaft.

Sonic groaned. "Aww man, really?"

Eggman pressed his fingers against the call button.

"Ugh, is there any other way?"

"No, now shut it." He peeked over his shoulder and furrowed his brows.

A cylinder glided down the shaft.

They stood in silence while they shifted in place.

"So..." Sonic tilted his head back and crossed his arms. "Why do you want a park?"

Eggman twiddled his mustache. "Are you asking because you care or bored?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Bored." Sonic yawned.

Bitter, biting bolt snaked through Eggman's veins.

Sonic snapped his fingers. "How about this!" He pointed his finger up in the air. "You tell me and I'll tell you something!"

He turned away and rubbed his chin.  
_Perhaps I can trick him into exposing himself?_  
Eggman faced them, his eyes trailed towards Tails.  
_Make them both talk._  
He flicked his nose before he huffed. "Under two conditions." He cupped his hand to veil his outstretched grin.

"Shoot."

"One." Eggman raised a finger. "You'll have to be thorough."

Sonic shrugged.

"And two." He turned to Tails. "You'll have to tell me something too."

Tails halfway turned to Sonic. He blinked as he waited for him to answer.  
_Such an incompetent creature._  
He received a nod and like a good dog, he obeyed his master's command. "Sure."

_Doubt he'd have anything to say._

The elevator rung and the double doors swooshed open.

Eggman and Orbot stepped in before Sonic and Tails. They leaned on opposites ends.  
He pressed a button on the panel before the elevator crawled up the shaft.

"So why do you want to build an empire?"

"You mean theme park."

Sonic shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

"It appealing to the shareholders."

"Wait, wait, wait." Sonic shook his head and raised a brow. "What?"

"Hmm?" Eggman crossed his arms.

"People fund you!"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Mega cooperations, racist who want mobains dead, oh and Ma and Pa's eco and family friendly oil drilling." Eggman rested his hands on his hips. "Your typical kind of people."

Sonic's jaw hung while Tails furrowed his brows.

"Just because they fund me, doesn't mean I agree with them." He rested his hand on his chest. "That'd be like NGA funding me and me being pro-gun, which I'm not."

"Are you funded?" Tails asked.

"Yes, but again, I don't agree with them. Money is just money."

"You're still taking their money!"

"And?"

Tails leaned his head forward and shut his eyes while he cradled his forehead in his palm. "You're taking fundings from them."

Eggman shrugged. "It's only two point nine million. That's nothing."

"T-two million?"

"Yeah, besides, if you hold me accountable for who I'm funded for you better attack all the other lucrative dealings."

Tails groaned. "That's not the point!" He ran his palm down his face to his chin.

"You're right, it's my turn." Eggman turned his head to Sonic. "Why are you saving me?"

"No, no, no." Sonic waved his hands in the air. "You didn't answer ours."

Eggman shook his head. "I answered two, it's my turn."

His brow twitched before his shoulders wilted and he slumped his head between them.  
"Ugh, _fine_." Sonic glanced at Tails. "I..." He shut his eyes and pursed his lips.  
He arched his chest back before he rotated his jaw encircles while he moved his mouth but he never spoke. He sighed. "It's because I can..."

Eggman leaned towards him while his brows parted.

"I..."

Tails raised his hands by his chest like a chipmunk.

"I..." Sonic stared at the ground. He clenched his fist and teeth.

Eggman heart froze, sweat trickled by his brows.

The elevator hummed. Crippling silence ensued for seconds. Eggman scratched his rump.

"I can..." Sonic paused. "I can **ALWAYS BEAT YOU, EGGHEAD!** " He shot his head up and upturned his nose while he pointed at Eggman and smirked.

Eggman narrowed his eyes before he rolled them. Saw that coming a mile away.  
"Now, Tails." He turned to him and tapped his finger on his chin. "Umm..."  
_Does he have anything to offer? He's kinda...useless._ _Hmm, he might have an answer for.._. Eggman hummed. "Why'd you destroy the Death Egg?"

"Reading said it's a power source."

"Your readings were wrong."

"Just like your plans." Tails snickered and Sonic joined.

"Nice one buddy." Sonic fist bumped Tails

Eggman flicked his brow and twiddled his mustache.  
"Do you know how many mobians were on it?"

Their joyous, juvenile celebration ceased.

"Huh?"

Eggman grinned. "Do you remember how many were in cells, Sonic?" He nudged his glasses against his furrowed brows. "How filled they were with children."

Tails blinked. "Wait...what?"

Eggman crossed his arms. He leaned his chest back.

Sonic faced Tails for a second as neither spoke. The tables have turned.

_I may not have won the war, but you'll go down with me._

Eggman's outstretched smile seared his cheeks while breathy chuckles escaped through his teeth. "Do you wonder what their last thoughts were?" Silence.  
"What mothers said while they clutched their babies?"  
Their cold glares warmed his heart.  
"Was it instant or painful?"

Sonic rapped his shoe against the metal floor because he's an idiot.  
He wouldn't comprehend.

"That's...Sonic...is that true?"

He scratched the side of his head.

"...Sonic...?"

He nodded.

"Wait..." Tails wiped the tears from his eyes. "You...told me..."

Eggman glanced at Tails, who shielded his eyes with his wavering hand but his disgusting whimpers and hilarious sniffles sang in Eggman's ears: repugnant animal.

_Where's the banter? The jokes? Oh how you thought you won! When really your hands are covered in innocents blood for no reason._  
_Shows who's the superior species._

"You're really making it hard to let you go." Sonic crossed his arms and glared at him with those disturbing, mutant eyes.

"How so?"

No reply.

"Well?"

"Because you lack basic human functions."

"I'm a man of science, I'm only telling you the facts." Eggman paused. " _Murderer_."

Sonic clicked his tongue and turned away.

Tails collapsed to his knees and Sonic comforted him. "I-I...forgot...how did I forget?"  
He cradled his chest as his head plummeted between his quivering shoulders.  
"You told me...and I forgot."

"Hey bud-"

"Forgot that there were two hundred and ninety-seven mobians aboard."  
"Fifty thousand were below the age of eighteen."  
"Thirty thousand were children."  
"Two thousand were babies."  
Eggman grinned.

Tails shook his head.

  
"Have fun explaining that to their fam-" Eggman doubled over and spat when Sonic thrust his fist into his gut like the primitive animal he is. He knelt and held his aching, tightening stomach.

The doors slid open and Sonic escorted Tails out before he nudged his foot by its crevice to hold it.

Eggman grumbled before he stood up and limped out into the control room. "What now?"

The outside light bled through the dome's bowed windows.

"I thought we're getting one of your mobiles "

_As if, you're trying to use the ruby._

"Right." Eggman stepped towards the control panel but Sonic stormed in front of him and wagged his finger.

He pointed towards a docking bay across from them where the Egg mobile stationed.  
"Get going."

"I need to put a confirmation code."

Sonic shook his head.

"My bases are made to go on lockdown when there's outside movement."

He shrugged.

Eggman's temples throbbed and chest tensed while his breaths deepened.  
_You're not going to get it._  
"Do you want me to starve?"

Sonic scratched his nose before he picked it.

His stomach contorted as he clenched his wavering fist. Eggman flicked his dry tongue against his lips. "I'm begging you."

"You'll find a way." Sonic threw his palms in the air and shrugged.

Eggman sighed. "You're right." He raised his hand by his glasses and nudged them back.  
"There really is only one way!" Eggman slapped Sonic across the face with the back of his hand as he flung to the side His fingers rapped against the projection keyboard.  
"You'll never find Infinite!" His laughter bellowed.  
Eggman swiveled in place with a looming finger over a red button beneath the keyboard.

Sonic rubbed the side of his cheek as he lie on his side. "He's alive?"

"Don't play dumb!" He slammed his finger against the button but nothing happened.

Silence.

Eggman blinked and rapidly thrashed his finger against it. Work you hunk of junk!  
He recoiled back when Sonic bolted in front of him. Sweat trickled down his furrowed forehead.

"Where is he?" Sonic rested his hands on his hips.

"W-who?"

"The masked guy." Sonic leaned towards Eggman while they stared face to face.

"Oh...he's dead." Eggman faux a wavering smile.

Sonic's shoe rapped against the ground.

"I'm serious, deader than d-dead!" His brows wavered and he stepped back.

Tails pulled out his PDA. "Come to think of it..." He raised his brows. "Is that the energy reading?" He narrowed his eyes and fixated on Eggman.

"No, that'd be...ugh." He gulped. "That's the Death Egg."

"Which the ruby was attached to."

"W-which...ugh." Eggman raised his finger by his face. "Blew up!"

"Which would mean that Infinite is separated from it."

"Which could also mean a false energy readout!"

"Which means you're _lying_."

"W-which you have no proof!" Eggman threw his palms in the air when Sonic raised his fist and popped his knuckles.

"Which means I'm marking it down." Tails pressed his finger against the PDA screen.  
"Which now means we know where he is." He upturned his nose and smirked.  
"Which means your plans are foiled."

"Which means I can do this!" Eggman withdrew an energy pistol from his back pocket and slammed the barrel between Sonic's eyes while the fracturing of his skull rung in Eggman's ears before Sonic collapsed to the ground: unconscious.

A feminine, robotic voice said, "Detonation in thirty seconds."

_About time._

He aimed it at Tails, who transfixed on him with his wavering, glistening eyes.  
Eggman pulled the trigger, the mechanism clicked.  
A blinding white flash and his body collapsed.  
Tails convulsed and shrilled.  
He stepped up to him.

Eggman twiddled his mustache. "Orbot, grab the PDA." He hefted Tails' limp body between his arm and chest before he stormed to the mobile, turned the ignition, and shot out of the base.

The searing wind lashed against his face. He dropped Tails' body beside him. "Orbot, watch him." Eggman leaned into the mobile's levers. _Come on, come on!_ Sweat poured down his face.

An earsplitting shockwave rocked the mobile before it plummeted towards the rocky surface below. It hovered over the chasm that spread out like thunderbolts.

Eggman stabilized it as his knuckles ached and popped.  
He panted. _So long, Sonic._ He shut his eyes and chuckled while his shoulders eased.  
He flicked his tongue against his the dry roof of his gums.

Air whizzed behind him. His heart plummeted and gut dropped like a stone.  
Eggman's brows twitched. _Spoke too soon._ He slewed his head to glance over his shoulder; Sonic's gold aura flooded his vision before he shot over Eggman like a bullet and halted the mobile's movement with his shoe.

"Release Tails."

Eggman's jaw hung, his cheek twitched. "You had them the whole time?"

" _Release him_!"

"Kinda...hard to do that in the air."

Sonic's eyes slanted and brows knitted.

A glint snatched Eggman's attention in the corner of his eyes. _No, he isn't supposed to yet_. Eggman's hands quivered.

"Hand me him."

"M-maybe we should ta-"

" **Now**!" He bent his knee and slammed his foot into the dash of the mobile as the glass shattered while it rocked.

The glint drew near. _Well...it's all I got_.

Eggman sighed. "Okay, okay...just..." He paused, his hope barreled towards him.  
"I think there's something..." He grinned. "You're going to get a kick out of."

Neo-Metal Sonic loomed over them.  
He cocked his foot by his head before he slammed it down against Sonic's forehead, which caused the Chaos Emeralds to solidify around him while both Sonic and them hurled towards the chasms.

"What are your commands, lord?" His red digital, glowing eyes like phosphorus flames dragged towards Eggman.

"Retrieve the emeralds."

"And Sonic?"

Eggman leaned over the shattered dashboard as he examined the terrain for Sonic. Gone. "How's the thermal paste?"

"Suboptimal."

"Grab the emeralds, we're going."

Neo nodded, he shot towards the ground and rummaged for the stones.

Tails grunted.

"Orbot, watch him."

"Yes sir!" He saluted him.

_Perhaps this is just a new beginning._

Eggman fixated on the distant horizon where Metropolis' battered, smoking skyscrapers grasped for the clouded heavens as if to snatch it:

And maybe today is the day where metal does.

Neo hovered in front of him with the seven gems in his arms.

* * *

 

Eggman cupped his hand over his chin as he stared over the bleeding corpse of Metropolis. Plumes of black smog spread about like pockmarks as they filtered through the thick mist that engulfed the streets.

The damning sun's rays seared his sunburnt skin and the humidity crept through his dampened clothing. "Is it clear, metal?" He peeked over his shoulder at Tails, who stood idle while Orbot held the gun behind him.

Neo's voice distorted, "They're scattering."

He turned to Tails. "Radio feed, now!"

Tails grumbled. "They..." He paused.

"Be honest or I'll have him gut you."

His ears pinned to the back of his head as his brows furrowed and lips pursed.

"Now!" Eggman shook his fist in front of him while he winced back.

"T-They..." Tails sighed. "Think it's Infinite."

_Stupid animals, this is too easy._

Eggman faced his back to him and held a button beside a microphone on the dash.  
"It's working. How many are left?"

"None, perimeter clear." Liquid dripped on his side of the communication feed.

Eggman flicked switches while a glass dome encased them as a beam of light projected from the front before he clutched the levers and slammed them forward and shot into the fog. "Try anything and I'll kick your rodent teeth in."

Moisture mottled the windshield while it trickled against it.

"Sonic going t-"

"Not this time."

"What makes you so sure?"

Eggman pulled the lever back to decelerate. "You'll see."  
The beam lit up the road as he hovered through it. The engine hummed.

"You'll fail agai-"

"Not this time."

"You'll never win. Give up."

Eggman leaned back and tapped his finger against the dash.

"You lost, just surrender!"

_Perhaps I should've just left him for dead._

He clenched his hand into a fist.

"You've got nothing. And you'll fail aga-" Tails squealed and squirmed when Eggman slammed the side of his head against the dash.

_Yip, yip, yip. That's all you do, fox boy._

His grip tightened around the fur while he shoved his weight into Tails' head.

Tails' voice cracked, "Stop, please stop!" He flailed, tears ran along his cheeks.

_Cry and bark, how droning._

The end of Eggman's lip crooked up. "Useless subspecies. You're only good for powering my machines." His hand on Tails' head popped as the muscle strained  
Eggman stared ahead.

Tails' body writhed. He flung his limbs in protest. He cried and whimpered: disgusting.

"Stop, STOP, **STOP**!" His limp hands struck the dash. He cried like a child. "Sonic, SONIC!"

_Stop, Stop! Stop. Help me Sonic, I can't ever help myself!_

Eggman pulled on the scruff of his neck as he stared face to face while Tails whimpered and dangling body quivered. "Don't worry Tails, you'll get to see him again."  
His heart danced from the image that bloomed within his mind.  
"He'll have a cozy home in an Egg Grap-"  
Tails' shoe slammed against his chin.  
He rotated it and glared.  
"Wrong move."

He slammed Tails' head against the dash. Blood smeared.  
Again as he flailed in an attempt to grasp hope.  
Again as he shrilled and begged for help.  
Again as he ceased: motionless.  
Shallow breaths. Still alive.

Eggman tossed him behind as Orbot stared at him with a distraught expression.  
He examined his bloody, splayed palm. _He's just vermin. Nothing more._  
Eggman faced the road and pulled the lever to progress onward.  
He arrived at the street with Neo in the center. He flicked a switch and the dome retracted before he stepped past Tails' convulsing body.

"Lord." Neo stared over his shoulder. "They might know of the base."

He strolled through the corpses and tiptoed around the pools of blood.  
"Doubt it, they're just pawns." Eggman twiddled his mustache.  
"Shed that revolting disguise." He stepped past Neo and headed into a skyscraper with an underground parking garage next to it.

A white robotic dummy behind whitewash desk locked onto him with its single eye.  
"Hello Dr."

"Open gate, four five one." He wiggled his nose and sniffed.

"Yes Dr. The gates are open. May the empire rise from its ashes."

He strolled to his mobile, drove into the garage as Neo followed, and parked in an expansive elevator. The doors shut and they descended.

* * *

 

Eggman pulled up his rolling chair beside him before he swiveled it and collapsed into it as he slouched. He wheeled himself towards the keyboard panel. "ORBOT, Coffee now!" He turned to the hanging screen ahead of the whitewashed computer room.

His distant, muffled voice carried out, "On it sir!"

He stretched his aching joints. "That's the spot."

"Lord." Neo's gears whirred as his boots rapped against the floor behind Eggman.

"Yes?"

"The mobian refuses to speak."

"That's fine." He waved the back of his hand at him.

"He's withholding information."

"I've got what I needed." He pulled the earpiece from his pocket and raised in the air between his fingers

"What should I do about the mobian?"

"Leave him."

"As you command."

Eggman set the piece on the desk before he pressed the keyboard.  
His head throbbed when he noticed in bold letters on the screen:

' **104 messages from: Unkown Caller**.'

He wiped his palm down his forehead as he leaned his elbow against the desk.  
_Right, forgot about that weirdo._  
Eggman raised his finger by the play button. He hit the delete key.

"Coffee, sir." Orbot hovered beside him and he reached for it and sipped it.

The soft cream and hint of sugar tickled his tongue. Perfect.

"Taste like shit, get out of my face." Eggman waved him away.

Orbot bowed and stormed off as he cried.

Eggman opened a blank text document as its curser blinked.  
He stared. _Ugh...what to type?_ He leaned back and twiddled his thumbs.

Minutes passed by.

_Come on, I need an idea._

He spun in his seat as his mind blanked.

_Come on, write...wait no. Food then write._

Eggman stood up and ran out for a moment before he returned with a sandwich.  
He fixated on the blank screen.

_I got it_! He typed out:

**'Evil pla'**

He shook his head. _No, that's dumb._ He erased it and stared at the blank screen for minutes.

_Should shower, that gets the ideas flowing._

He stormed out and showered before he returned. He stared at the blank screen as it taunted him.

_Ugh, need more Coffee._

"Orbot!"

No reply.

"ORBOT!"

Silence.

Eggman groaned and kicked his feet before he trekked to the kitchen and made coffee.  
He returned and stared at the blank screen.

_Wait, I got it!_

**'Diabolical pla'**

Eggman scratched his forehead. _Needs to sound more evil._

He stared at the blank screen for hours. Eggman rummaged the wasteland of his brain.

_Need to build a robot to write, call it writingbot. Writoto! OOOOO and make it write my autobiography. I should write this down!_ He stared at the blanked screen as the cursor blinked. _Oh...right..._  
He slumped in his chair and groaned.

Hours droned by.

"Ah! I got it!" He jumped up and typed:

**'Diabolical, EVIL Plans to Destroy Them.'**

He grinned. Brilliant. "Brilliant, right?" Eggman pivoted in his seat to face Neo.

"Yes."

"Aww, tha—Wait. You're not saying that because you have to, are...you?"

"Yes."

His brow twitched and he sighed. "Am I the most brilliant man around?"

"Yes."

"Well." He paused. "At least you'll always put a smile on my face." He sipped the coffee before he flailed in his seat when the screen rang and he dropped the steaming, searing coffee onto his lap. "Sweet mother of Chaos!" The mug crashed onto the ground.

"Do you need assistance, lord?"

Eggman hunched over, he held his groin as he groaned and grumbled. "Papa is fine, don't worry, Metal." He swiveled in his seat to face the screen before he answered. "What do you want!"

A stark figure in the shape of a robe appeared on the screen. His voice deep and masked by a voice filter. "Where have you been, doctor?"

"Oh it's you."

"Answer me."

"Oh please, you can't do anything." Eggman waved his lax hand through the air.

No reply.

"What do you even want?" Eggman furrowed his brows.

"Where's the ruby?"

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten?" They leaned towards the screen.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is the ruby I transferred?"

Eggman blinked.

"The deal!"

He turned to Neo, who stood idle.

"The Phantom Ruby from my dimension!"

Eggman's brows parted and eyes rounded. "Oh! That's how it got there."

Silence.

"Eh, my plan would've been better." Eggman shrugged. "Stupid thing didn't work."

No reply.

"Couldn't even make a decent army. They just died to a single strike. Absolutely worthless." He leaned back in his seat. "My pawns did more than them, heck, only the original clones actually did something but that's because I powered them up." He rotated his arm in the air. "I should've just put it in a robot. That always does the trick." He smirked. "Metal with the ruby would've been unstoppable." He sighed. "But that stupid dog interfered and bot-"

His voice cracked like Sonic's for a second. "That's not the plan, you incompetent idiot!"  
He cursed and mumbled while adjusting something.

  
"I know, mine was so much better." Eggman rested his palm on his chest.

The stark figure's voice deepened, "You're supposed to make a portal!"

He raised a brow. "Huh?"

"Just power the damn thing!"

"I don't take orders from you."

The stark figure leaned forward and rested their hand on their forehead.  
"It was a **DEAL**!"

Eggman shrugged.

"I could've taken Sonic out!"

"Please, I doubt it."

"I've killed him in other universes. I know his weakness."

Eggman froze in place and jaw hung. "Why didn't you say that before?"

Their voice seethed with rage, "I _did_!"

"I'd remember if you did." Eggman leaned back against the chair with his fingers laced.

"I said to power it so I can end Sonic."

"Why didn't you just teleport yourself?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Only had enough for the ruby."

Eggman blinked. "Why not get me to do it."

"I did!"

"I meant me from that dimension."

"You're good here."

Eggman raised a brow and narrowed his eyes before he turned to Neo, faced the stark figure, and back to Neo before the screen again while he rotated his jaw as his words snagged in his throat. He shook his head. "Good?"

_That can't be._

"Doesn't matter, where's the ruby."

Eggman shrugged. "Doesn't matter, it's gone." He grinned.

"What do you mean gone."

"Don't have it."

"Where is it?"

"Attached to some mutt."

"What do you mean."

Eggman rubbed his chin. "I was originally going to go with my plan since I forgot yours." He shrugged. "But there's an incident, which set me back." He sighed. "And lost me the war."

Silence.

They stared at each other while Eggman cradled the back of his head in his palms.

"How about we make a new deal."

"Pfft." He waved his hand through the air.

"Find the ruby, power it, and I'll finish Sonic."

Eggman shook his head. "HAHAHHAHAAHAH."

"What?"

"Lies." Eggman spun in his chair.

"How?"

He raised a finger in the air. "One, how'd you kill Sonic." He paused. "Two, if you're able to teleport to other dimensions. Why can't now?" He leaned forward. "Hmm?"

"I know his weakness and the other Eggmans assisted me."

"Oh..."

"Help me and you'll rule the world."

Eggman rubbed his hand against his chin.

"All you have to do is power the ruby. And you'll win."

He glanced over his shoulder at Neo. "Why do you want him dead?"

"He's a threat."

"Sonic?"

"Yes."

Eggman blinked. "Err, hmm. How?"

"Isn't he to you?"

"Yeah, but is he to you?"

"He's tried to take over once. He'll do so again."

His chair squeaked as he adjusted his back against it. "Really?"

Silence.

"Why?"

"When you die, he'll have nothing."

"Huh?"

"He'll seek other dimensions to attack."

Eggman furrowed his brows and halfway faced away. _Why'd he attack others?_

"You're his only meaning in life. When you die, he'll seek it in other worlds."  
He paused. "He's tried it with mine."

"Ho-"

"The ruby. But his warped when he died."

Eggman's chest tightened. He flicked his nose.

"Another might even come to yours."

The image of Classic Sonic flashed in Eggman's mind. He leaned back in his seat and nodded. "Hmm."

"Let me help you."

Eggman glanced at Neo before he sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good." The stark figure hung up.

_Just have to worry about him too...but if he's right..._ Eggman brooded on Classic Sonic.  
_And he is, well, it needs to be rectified._

"Metal, is the tracker working?"

"Yes."

"Did he move?" Eggman tapped his fingers against his chair.

"He's in Mystic Forest."

Eggman leaned forward, he stared at the keyboard for a moment but tapped his fingers against the keys while he dialed up a number and hit enter as his screen rung; his brows twitched when sweat trickled along his furrowed forehead before he held his breath until a familiar face appeared on the screen. How sad.

"Oi mate. Long time no see, eh?" Nack lie in a recliner. He tilted his hat back. His half-lidded eyes sheened from the screen's light.

Eggman shut his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to need some assistance."

"With?"

"Killing someone."


	8. Hinged Joint 2 Part 1.

  
Darkness reached across the cracks of the twisting canyon while the setting sun hid behind the distant summit of mountains as the orange hue spilled across the badlands; it tainted the blue sky and fended off the veil of the reaching darkness.

Infinite's boot rested on the end of the stone outcrop. He knelt.

Cubes drifted in the surrounding like motes of dust while the light bled through them.  
The wounded moon's gash radiated as it loomed in the sky. A reminder of our fragility.

His flatten ears twitched when footfalls pattered against the dirt and sand.  
He peeked over his shoulder, her soft yellow eyes like the sun sheened.  
She stood behind him while he turned to the valley of death.

_Is this my hell? To be tormented by the past?_

"Is this who we are?" Her voice meek and breathy.

Infinite's heartstrings plucked while her voice carried like nails on a chalkboard.

"After everything?"

He twitched his nose and tensed his arms.

"Bos-"

"Don't call me that." He lowered his head, strands of hair veiled his revolting face.

Silence as the wind brushed against them and stirred up dust.

"Just...why?"

His tail flicked. "It's us or them."

"Is...it?"

Infinite clenched his fist.

"Fin-"

"Don't." He glanced over his shoulder and bared a sliver of his fangs.

Her eyes wilted and shoulders slumped. "We can still turn back."

He shook his head and turned away while the darkness devoured the landscape.

Silence.

"Are we good?" Her voice ebbed, "Can we even be..."

"Morality is for the devil to lie to himself."

The image of the outcries of the civilians flooded his mind and he rested his quivering palm on his throbbing forehead.

"What...happen...we stood for something!"

"We stood on a crumbling foundation." Infinite's voice sharpened, "For we are nothing but dogs scrounging for meaning." His fur bristled when she snarled.

"You said we were going to be heroes!"

His hallow heart sank like stone while a seething bolt surged through his spine.  
"Nothing more than a dream of a child." He narrowed his eyes.  
He stood before he faced her with his hands clenched.  
"A naive child who's woken up and seen the world.  
Infinite dragged himself up to her, face to face.  
"A cruel one with no one to save him."  
"So he had to stand on his own..."  
"For there are no heroes."

"So that's it?" She chuckled.

Infinite shrugged. "When we raid Eggman, I want you to..." He paused as he held his breath with his stinging lungs. "Leave, take everyone and go."

_I should've left then._

Silence.

"You'll make it with the money."

"Is that it?" Her eyes gleamed with rancor. "You think it's that easy?"

He opened his mouth but the regret lacerated his throat and he gulped it down.

She covered her face and laughed.

Infinite averted his gaze. Coward. "...I'm...so-"

"You've dragged us to hell." Her voice tainted with the venom of hatred, "You're the reason we're so **FUCKED**!" She stared at him with hurt in her glistening eyes as dollops of tears streamed along her wavering cheeks.

"I kno-" HIs eyes rounded.

  
She slapped him across his face. He stumbled back with his hand on his searing cheek. "You dug us our grave!"

_I did because I'm a piece of shit. You're all dead because of my actions._

"You're not going to abandon us."

Infinite dropped his head to the side. His hair shrouded his face.  
He stared at her through the strands while her face scrunched up and her eyes sheened with hate. "When we're done." His voice ebbed, "You'll have your own lives."

"So you're just going to leave?"

"I'm done."

"After everything, you're giv-"

Infinite's heart ached as it cracked. "I'm done." He shut his eyes.

Her clothes rustled. "Thanks Finn, leaving us again, fucker."

_I should've from the start._

His lip quivered before he clenched his teeth.

 _You useless piece of shit. You can't save anyone. You're the reason they're all dead._  
_You're the reason why and you only cried. You forgot about them. Threw them away._  
_**YOU ARE NOTHING.** All you do is hurt people. Disgusting._

He whispered, "I wanted it to stop."

The world flickered and distorted.

_Insect. Garbage. Weak._

_You're nothing._  
.  
_Even with power, you've fallen._  
_Even with friends, you've thrown them away._  
_Even with love, you've ruined it._

_You're not a good person._

_I just wanted the pain to stop._

Blistering, biting tears welled at the end of his eyes. His temples throbbed as he clutched them with his quivering hands.

_I wanted the suffering to end. Everyone to be free!_

_You did it because you're bored. You did it because you're scared. You did it because you're a monster._

The wide eyes of the damned loomed around him. Hatred.  
The screams of the innocent bellowed. Suffering.  
Blood dripped from his claws. Pain.

_You're not a good person._

_I was going to end it. There'd be nothing. I was going to save everyone from cruelty!_  
_He scrunched up and hysterically laughed. I was to be the archangel of death._  
_To return to once we came. Slumber of eternal bliss. To not face this shitty, fucking world!_

Tears spattered against the void.

_You murdered without mercy._

_I killed them without pain. No different from blinking._

_You murdered the innocent._

_I killed those who raised their arms._

_...You tried to murder him..._

Finn's lungs crumbled as he gasped for air.  
He collapsed onto his fours with his head on the ground.  
He burrowed his claws into his palm.

_I...I..._

He sniffled.

_I'm sorry._

_You don't deserve forgiveness. Not after what you've done._  
_You are a demon meant to be hung, a monster meant to be put down, a murderer meant to face retribution._

Finn rested on his knees. Body lopsided.

The world metalized into a desolate wasteland with overcasting storm clouds.  
Lightning reached across the sky. Wind pulled on his fur.Cold.

He clutched himself and cradled his hollow, bleeding chest. Lonely.

A world without pain. A world without sorrow. A world without hatred. Nothing.

Heavy boots tread against the topsoil.

Infinite's cruel, crass voice carried behind him. "You could've had this."

Finn rested his hand over the hole in his chest. Warm crimson streamed along his stomach.  
"It's not what I want."

"It's what you desire."

His gut pitted. "I don't know anymore."

"Disgusting."

Finn chuckled. "Yeah..." He raised his head and stared at Infinite while he stepped in front of him with his arms crossed.

"What happen to being a god?"

He lowered his head.

"You loved the power, it's what we are." Infinite extended his hand towards him.

"...I don't know what I am..."

"You're a god, we can take it back. They need a ruler."

Finn's eyes trailed away.

"Remember their cries? How they begged. How _delicious_ it was to bask in their fear."

His stomach knotted from the tormenting thoughts.

"How empowering it was to crush Sonic."

Bile crept up his gut.

"Yet..."

Finn raised his head as he fixated on Infinite's extended hand.

"You spared him."

He chuckled.

"Was it because you're scared?"

The hole in Finn's chest ached.

"Was the end of the world that frightening?"

"No."

"Then what's your reasoning?" Infinite curled his fingers in.

Finn shrugged.

Infinite reached into the hole in his chest. He burrowed his claws into Finn's searing flesh while he clutched his spine.

He wailed and latched onto Infinite's unflinching arm as he clawed at it.  
The synapses of his brain shrilled while blood flooded his mouth: taste of iron, not living.  
Finn snarled and writhed.

"Speak."

Fluids filled his lungs as he gargled and spat crimson.  
Nerves severed from the tissue.

"Speak, dog!"

"I..." His rapid breathing wheezed. "I..." Finn spat blood. "Don't know." Black tendrils snaked on the edge of his vision while his eyes fluttered: death called for him.

"You wanted it to end."

"I wanted it to silence..." Finn's mind shrilled from the torment.

"You wanted there to be peace."

"I wanted no one to suffer."

"Then why throw it away? You were a god that could."

He shut his eyes: the image of Gadget manifested within his mind.

"Should've let me kill that dog."

He feebly smirked. "Not while I'm here."

"For now..."

Finn wailed as Infinite pulled his arched spine. The nerves clung to his flesh like roots to soil. His head collapsed back and his vertebra peeked from the oozing gash.  
Blood clotted his throat. Crimson blended with tears. Gargled yelps.  
Bones snapped. It scrapped skin.  
Visceral, blazing pain.  
Body caved.

"I'll torture him, make you watch as his life seeps from his eyes..."

The void mottled Finn's vision.

"I'll make sure you have no meaning in this world."

He whimpered.

Infinite whispered.

"I'll have my desires without you."

The abyss confined him. The pain subsided. Something firm squeezed his hand.

A heart monitor beeped.  
His fingers twitched and he groaned.  
The frigid air pricked his skin while he shivered from a keen bolt down his spine.  
His wavering eyes strained while they crawled open and the dim world blurred as it spun.  
Infinite blinked, the surroundings stabilized before he peeked to his left, but someone held his hand and he recoiled back to face:

Gadget.

His heart froze. Eyes rounded. His stomach knotted.

They stared at each other for minutes.

Gadget's orange like passionate flames eyes eased while his quivering, outstretched smile with the snaggletooths dimpled his tan cheeks. He leaned back in the seat.

Infinite slipped his fingers from Gadget's as he pulled his wrist back but rugged, leather straps bounded them. He shifted in the bed and growled.

He clenched his right fist by his chest and rotated it clockwise.

Infinite tilted the right side of his face to catch a better view of him.  
He stared at him through the red tint of the mask.

Gadget's ears pinned to his head and he scrunched his hands up by his chest while his cheeks flushed. His eyes scurried away when they met with Infinite's.

_At least one of us hasn't changed._

Infinite's eyes narrowed, his leaden breaths reverberated in the mask.

He flipped his palms and extended his index fingers while rubbing his thumbs against them twice. Gadget pointed at Infinite, he clenched his hands and rested his thumb on his forehead and dragged it down to his fist before he pointed at himself.

"Speak, dog." Infinite's heart crumbled when Gadget's mouth hung and eyes wilted.

Gadget averted his gaze. He clasped his lips and quirked them as his brows knitted.

"Are you here to finish me off?"

His shoulders collapsed, Gadget eyes wavered.

_I'm sorry._

Infinite swallowed, his saliva seared his sore throat.  
He shut his eyes as he sank his fangs and claws into his flesh: crimson trickled. He inhaled, held it, he exhaled a drawn-out breath. "Well?"

Gadget rubbed his forehead before he rummaged his bandolier's pocket and pulled out a phone. He removed his glove and swiped his hand against it before he typed on it.

The cloth tent buffeted and the candlelight flickered. The flame danced.

He extended his phone in front of Infinite. It read:

_'Do you remember me, Finn?'_

Infinite's breathing ebbed while his throat tightened. He faced away.

Silence.

He peeked at him as Gadget pocketed his phone and slouched against the seat with crossed arms.

_The sooner you let go, the better it'd be._

Infinite leaned against the pillow and shuffled under the thick covers.  
He peeked at Gadget, who rested his elbows on his knees and held his cheeks in his arms.

Minutes droned by.

A small rabbit snored as she rested her hand on her lopsided chest. Her head hung over the side of the chair while she drooled.

Gadget blankly stared at the ground.

A loud sound screeched outside like a firework.

She fumbled in her chair and fail to the ground as Gadget shot up and ran towards the tent's certain door. "What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes and dragged herself beside him.

Gadget tilted his head to the side while a feminine, muffled voice spoke from beyond the walls. His tail wagged as he nodded and stepped back into the tent.  
He glanced at Infinite with sagging, pleading eyes.

Infinite shifted against the bed and turned away. A keen twinge plucked his heartstrings.

He rested his hand on the railing of the bed. His eyes darted away each time they met with Infinite's. Gadget sighed.

"What, mutt?"

Gadget shook his head.

They faced the entrance when the cloth rustled.

That obnoxious hedgehog froze with the curtain over his head. He playfully waved. "Hello!"

_Great._

Infinite huffed, he faced away.

"So, he's awake?" His feet pattered against the grass until he stood beside Gadget.

"No, I've died and am a shambling corpse." He turned to them as he narrowed his eyes.

The idiot blinked. "Are you?" He turned to Gadget, who raised a brow.

"Yes, and if you're not careful, I'll rip your throat out."

He recoiled back, his brows twitched. "Do we have to put him down?"

Gadget's jaw hung and he squinted at the idiot.

"They've tried." Infinite smirked. "I've just come back stronger." He lunged at the idiot but collapsed back from the clattering straps while the idiot yelped as he flailed and wrapped his arms around Gadget. Infinite laughed. _Moron._

"That's not funny!" He unraveled his arms and stepped back from the bed.

Gadget pulled his phone out and typed against it.

The idiot peeked over his shoulder.

He extended his hand in front of him but Infinite turned away.  
Gadget nudged his mask but retracted back when Infinite snapped while Gadget scrunched his wavering hands by his chest.

"Don't touch me!" Infinite snarled, Gadget's round, glistening eyes pierced his crumbling heart. _Just fucking let go!_

"Whoa, calm down." The idiot raised his hands in the air.

"Fuck you."

"He...just wants to talk..."

"What is there to?"

"Y'know he saved you...the least you could do is listen to him."

Infinite arched his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Here, let me help!" The idiot snatched Gadget's phone while he tried to grasp it.  
He turned his back to him and read it. " 'I know you're in there, Finn.' " He faced Infinite. "Finn?"

"Shut it, you rodent!" The straps scraped his flesh. He clenched his fangs.

Gadget's shoulders collapsed, he crossed his arms as he scrunched up and his ears lowered.

" 'I'm not going to give up.' " The idiot's voice ebbed, " 'I'm not sure what happen, but I still believe in you. I'll always keep...' " He rested his hand on his chest. " 'My promise.' Awwww!" He turned to Gadget. "You guys are friends?" His ears stood and eyes rounded. "Like lost friends, who met each other?" He handed Gadget his phone before he cradled his dimpled cheeks in his palms. "That's so adorable!"

"If you find murdering cute."

"Well." The idiot crossed his arms. "You're not getting off free... but, I don't know your story." He shrugged. "So, I can't say." He extended a finger in the air. "But, you did spare us."

Gadget nodded.

"So...there must be good in you somewhere?"

"You weren't worth killing."

The rabbit yawned. "That doesn't make sense." She shifted in a seat behind the two.

"You're insects, nothing more."

Silence.

Gadget and the idiot stared at each other for a moment.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" He smirked. "Or Sonic?"

"You're not worth the time."

"Again, doesn't make sense," The rabbit said.

"What about Omega, Shadow, and Tails?" The idiot leaned against the rail.

Infinite's blood boiled, his clenched his fangs.

"Rouge said Omega was in an Eggman base...how'd he get out?"

He shrugged.

"C'mon! say it!"

"I took out the trash."

"And brought him to the town?"

His brows twitched. "Eggman did that."

The idiot blinked. "You said you took out the trash."

Infinite's words clung to his throat while his racked mind delved for an answer.

He grinned. "Ha, you have a hint of good in you!"

_There's nothing good in me._

Air seeped from his clenched fangs. His stomach contorted while his claws dug into the leather of his gloves. Never has.

"What about Shadow."

Infinite plunged forward and the bed shifted. "Shut it!"

He recoiled back. "Okay...okay...ugh..."

Sweat trickled down his furrowed forehead while the humidity in his mask stifled his breathing. Infinite leaned against the bed.

Gadget stepped beside Infinite and rested his hand on his strained shoulder and squeezed it.

_Why are you giving me a chance!_

"Do you promise to undo everything you've done?" The idiot rested his hands on his hip.  
"To repent for your crimes!" He grinned and upturned his nose while he leaned his head back. "To fight on the side of justice!"

"...No..."

The room fell into harrowing silent.

Infinite shut his eye and laughed.

"H-huh?"

He fixated on the idiot and narrowed his eyes. "I am a beast that's tasted blood. There's no coming back." He paused as his grin crept up his muzzle. "That of dirt, will return to dirt. So..." Infinite's voice ebbed, "Finish what you started." Blistering, boiling bolt snaked through his veins like venom while his temples throbbed.

His lip crooked down and he rested his hands on the railing. "No."

"I've murdered mobians!"

"And you'll pay for that."

"Then kill me!" He bolted forward and jerked his wrist against the straps.

The idiot shook his head. "That'd make me no different from you."

"I'll murder everyone!" He coughed and wheezed. His aching heart burned. "I'll dislodge their bones and make them my puppet!" Sweat ran down his furrowed forehead. "I'll torture them! Make you watch as their life seeps from their eyes..." Light radiated from his chest. The world spun. "I'll make sure you have no meaning in this world!" Infinite hysterically laughed. "I am a god, a god who's damned everyone of you forsaken ins-"

Gadget hit him. His knuckles popped against cracking metal. Infinite faced him: tears poured down Gadget's cheeks.

_Just end this nightmare._

Infinite lowered his head.

_Make it all stop...please._

"I think..." The idiot sighed. "We should get some rest, yeah?" He paused. "Think about it...umm...what's your name?"

HIs words and labored breathing lacerated his throat before he spoke.

"...Zero..."

"It's...nice to meet you Zero, I'm Silver!" He extended his hand in front of him.

Zero huffed.

"Oh, sorry...my bad." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's nice meeting you."

He blinked the welled moisture away. Zero crashed his back against the bed.

"Ugh...Good night." Silver waved at Gadget and the rabbit. He slipped out of the tent.

Minutes crept by in silence.

Gadget tapped his fingers against the screen before he extended his hand.

Zero faced away but Gadget tugged on his hand. His heat sunk and ached while its strings plucked. He turned to him and read the message:

_'What happen to you?'_

"Nothing."

Gadget shook his head.

"Why do you care? I don't know you."

His eyes glistened.

_Just let fucking go!_

"All I know is..." He turned away, his voice diminished into a whisper, "I'll kill you first when I'm free."

Silence droned.

Gadget's breathy sniffles pierced his heart like a twisting knife.  
Each one racked his fogging mind.  
He internally screamed.  
_Let fucking go!_  
_Move on..._

_...There's nothing left to love..._

He rapped his fingers against his phone and showed him while his hand quivered.

Zero shook his head and faced away but Gadget squeezed his hand.

Silence.

Tears pattered against the blanket.

He held his breath before he sighed. Zero faced him and fixated on the phone.

_'Finn, I don't know what to make of this. I want to give you a chance because you've given me some. I care about you even though you've murdered, which is killing me because I know you're not a bad person and in time, I can forgive. But I need to know why? Why did you cause so much suffering and pain?'_

Gadget sniffled and coughed.

Zero pulled his hand back, the straps scraped against his flesh. "I don't know you." He snarled. "You're nothing more than an insect that will be crushed under my boot."

His head dropped between his shoulders while he gazed at Zero. He slowly shook his head and pulled the chair by the bed towards the back of the tent and collapsed into it.  
Gadget rested his hand on his forehead before he ran it along his face and wiped the tears away. He sniffled.

Searing tears crept down Zero's cheeks while his chin quivered. He clenched his fangs and shut his eyes. A keen prick punctured his heart.

Minutes crawled by.

Gadget stood up, picked up the rabbit, and strolled out of the tent.

_I'm sorry for being such a fuck up._

Zero curled his fingers in and out as he popped his knuckles.

Gadget stepped into the tent, he headed towards the chair in the back, and he crossed his arms as he sat.

Minutes droned by in silence.

Zero glanced at his friend, who drooled as he curled up with his eyes shut and jaw hung.  
He tugged his wrist against the straps, the metal buckles clattered. Only one way out.  
He fixated on his wavering hands. They exfoliated into flecks of red cubes.  
His heart pounded while his erratic breathing lacerated his throat.  
Zero severed his arms, he slipped out. A vile reminder:  
He's nothing but an illusion.

He raised his limbs by his face. Cubes trickled up in the air while they blocked his arteries like a cauterized wound. His hands materialized, he curled his fingers in and out.  
He glanced at Gadget, still asleep, Zero transfigured into his shape.  
Sweat trickled down his forehead. He panted and stepped out.

Zero's eyes met with a feline's. They stared for seconds before he dragged himself behind the tent. Free.

The frigid wind carried him. His boots squelched from the mud. He vanished into the jungle.

* * *

 

Finn's meek voice carried in Gadget's mind, "I promise to make you proud!"

He shuffled in his seat.

"My name will be as big as Sonic's!"

The end of Gadget's lopsided smile dimpled his cheek.

"I'll get to be a hero, Gadget!" Finn's hand reached for his in the white void.  
They held each other's firm grasp. "Just like Sonic!"

_I know you'll be one day._

"Thank you for always believing in me."

Gadget's grip tightened: Finn's loosened.

"It's okay, you can let go." Finn's warm smile stretched across his muzzle and tickled Gadget's heart. "Nothing bad will happen."

He shook his head, Gadget grit his teeth. _But you never came back._

"I promise I will." Finn's fingers slipped from Gadget's wavering ones.  
"You're not going to lose me. I promise." Tears trickled down his cheek. "Even when I'm gone, our memories are still with us...so..." He sniffled. "It's like I never left."

But I don't want you to leave.

Finn smiled and faded into the void like flecks of ash.

"...Goodbye..."

A force knocked him forward as he tumbled and rolled onto his side. Gadget lifted his chest as he raised his head and transfixed on Infinite, who drifted in the air.

Cannons materialized around Infinite.

"This is the end. Die."

The cannons roared as a volley of stones hurled towards him.

Gadget eyes shot open as he gasped. Sweat trailed down his pounding forehead.  
He blinked, Gadget transfixed on the empty bed: he stormed outside.  
His bated breaths burned his dry throat.

He stared at Blaze as her eyes rounded and brows parted like she'd seen a ghost.  
Gadget glanced at the ground. He nudged his glasses against his forehead and pursued after Finn.

The jungles brush struck his body as he bolted through them. His boots sloshed in the mud while they tugged against them. The footprints vanished.

Gadget panted, he crossed his arms and lapped his tail around his leg while he shivered.  
He whiffed the air, Finn's faint scent beckoned him. His legs carried him while he shielded himself from the lashing vines.

His skin crawled, blood ran cold, his breaths seared his pleading lungs.

Duck, bob, weave through the jungle.

Legs dragged.

Eyes darted. Nothing.

Darkness.

His throbbing heart crumbled. Can't give up.

Something gleamed in the corner of his eye. He faced it.

A stark body slumped over. Finn.

Gadget stormed towards him as he smiled.  
The distance between them closed while he reached for him.  
He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his sweaty, beating chest. But...

The figure dissolved into cubes.

His heart plummeted and stomach contorted. He raised his head in the air like a prairie dog.  
Gadget scanned the surrounding. More glints in the dark: diversions.  
He bent his knees as he spat frigid drool while he coughed.  
He shuddered before he sniffed the air.  
Gadget's eyes rounded.  
_He's close!_

He caught his breath, whiffed the air, and followed Finn's scent.

Gadget slipped pass trees, shoved himself through the brush, and froze.  
He fixated on him and gulped.

Finn rested his hand against the tree. He tilted his mask above his muzzle as he vomited blood and whimpered. He muttered.

He stepped up to him but a twig snapped. Gadget recoiled back when Finn shot up and snarled at him.

"Step closer and you'll die!" He raised his splayed palm at Gadget.

A potent, frigid bolt surged through his veins. Gadget dragged his feet forward.

"Stop!" Energy charged and hummed in Finn's palm.

His feet anchored.

Silence.

Gadget raised his wavering arms for a hug. I've gone nuts.

Energy discharged. Gadget shut his eyes and winced. The side of his head fur singed while it sizzled.

"Let fucking **GO**!" Finn panted, his arm dropped. "Just move on!"

Gadget froze, his eyes shot open.

"I've murdered people, Gadget." Finn slid the mask down over his muzzle. His lone golden eye narrowed while it glowed like a flame. "Almost ended the world."

He blinked.

"You have a family now." Finn paused. "You don't need me."

Gadget stepped closer: Finn stepped back.

His voice faltered, "There's nothing left to love." He turned away. "The person you care about is dead." He clutched the glowing ruby in his chest. "This is all I am."

_Then why didn't you kill me!_

Gadget shook his head. He stepped closer.

"...I'm going to end it..."

His heart sunk, Gadget's brows knitted.

"I'll shatter the ruby." He smiled. "It'll all be over."

Gadget pulled out his phone but distant sound of hissing fire closed in. He stowed it away.

"Or I can have them..." Finn paused. "Kill me...it'd be justice." He coughed. Blood seeped from the cracks of the mask.

He bolted to him and wrapped his arm around him, but the ruby pricked Gadget's chest while he pulled Finn as close as he could into him; their warm bodies compressed as welled, blistering tears poured down Gadget's quivering chin. _It's not you! I know Eggman did something or the ruby. You're not a murderer!_

Gadget's eyes rounded when Finn hugged him. His shoulders eased while the pain silenced.  
_I know it wasn't you. You're not like that._ He sniffled.

"It's okay...you can let go..." Finn's voice ebbed, "Nothing bad will happen." He unhugged him with his hands on Gadget's quivering shoulders. "It's justic-"

Gadget swept Finn off of his feet and carried him into his arms.  
He stormed through the jungle as he held Finn body close to his chest.  
_I'm not going to lose you, not again, I didn't join for nothing. I'm going to save you!_

His feet carried him onward. HIs lungs begged for air.  
His hope pushed him forward. His legs pleaded to cease.  
His instincts drove him ahead. His strained, throbbing heart cried for him to give up.

"Stop!" Finn cried.

Branches struck his face, the brush pricked and slashed his skin, and the mud latched onto his boots before he pulled them out.

"Stop!"

Gadget's vision blurred.

He panted.

The air lacerated his lungs.

"Please stop!"

Darkness crept in the corner of his eyes.

The crackles of fire drew near.

"Stop!" Blaze's voice carried out.

Gadget's skin crawled and blood ran cold. He dragged himself onward while his knees buckled. _I'm not giving up, I can't!_ He nudged Finn into his searing chest: he tripped over himself, Finn tumbled and rolled. Gadget's wavering arms collapsed as he crashed against the mud. He panted while he crawled towards Finn.

Finn stumbled as he stood with his hands on his knees. His body trembled.

Flames illuminated the area as it crackled.

"I'll make it quick."

Gadget pivoted onto his back. His hook shot ejected and wrapped around Blaze while it constricted her. _I'm sorry._ He rolled on his stomach and crawled towards him.  
Vision bleary, wounds stinging like a paper cut, and mud mottled his glasses.

"What!" Blaze yelled.

"...Why...?"

He reached his wavering hand towards Finn and shut his eyes as he smiled.

_Because I made a promise._

"Don't get caught up in this."

Gadget shook his head.

Finn extended his quivering hand by Gadget's. It loomed in the air. He lifted him up.

Their eyes met.

Blaze erupted in a cone of flames while the carbon fiber string disintegrated.  
Her upturn palms rested by her waist as she furrowed her brows.

"Wait, hey wait!" Silver hovered and teetered behind her before he landed and panted.

Gadget stepped in front of Finn with his arm on Finn's chest. He crinkled his muzzle and bared his fangs while his fur stood and ears pointed.

"Step aside!" Fire spouted from her palms. She leaned forward: ready to strike.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on" Silver stepped beside her with his palms in the air.

Gadget slowly shook his head.

Finn rested his hand on Gadget's wavering arm.

Gadget grit his teeth.

_He won't hurt anyone anymore!_

They stared in silence. Fire crackled.

"Silver, move him."

He jolted back. "Ugh...what!" Silver stood in front of her. "No!"

" **Silver**!"

"Give him a cha-"

"Would you for Mephiles?"

No reply.

"If you could stop him, would you?"

Silver glanced at them before he faced her. His mouth moved but he didn't speak.  
He furrowed his wavering brows. "I..."

"Step aside!" The fervent ire flickered in her narrowed eyes.

Gadget's gut fluttered and knees locked.

"This isn-"

"Last warning!"

"Give him a cha-" Silver stumbled when Blaze shoved him aside with her arm.

Blaze raised her palm in front of Gadget; the flames whirled in her palms like the gates of hell.

"No wait, stop!"

Gadget's heart pounded. Finn's grip on his arm tightened. The flames lunged.

His fingers touched the searing ruby.  
He shut his eyes while he extended his hand.  
Something metallic and scorching rested against his sweaty palm.  
Gadget quivering eyes crept open. HIs heart stopped: a metal shield warded the raging flames.

_Did I do that?_

Gadget peeked over his shoulder at Finn, who raised his splayed palm forward.

_He...saved me._

The flames died down.

Gadget smiled but his lips receded when the shield dropped and he faced her.

Silence.

His heart pounded while the world spun; Gadget collapsed onto his knees while bile crept up his throat until he vomited as his vision blurred from the moisture.  
His eyes rounded when Finn slipped his arms under his, lapped them around his chest, and carried his limp dull body to a nearby tree. Finn rested him against it.

"Never were a good listener." He flicked Gadget's nose. "Stay out of the way, okay?"  
He stepped in front of Blaze. "Well?" He crossed his arms.

A ball of flaming energy bloomed in her palm.

"Hold the **FUCK** on!" Silver stepped between Blaze and Finn with his hands splayed out at the two.

Blaze recoiled her head back and blinked before she lowered her arm.

Silver rested his hands on his knees and panted. He extended a finger in the air to halt.  
He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "He deserves a trial." He straightened himself.

"No."

"Why?"

"He's a murderer."

"Yeah, but...that doesn't mean he can't...atone for his crimes?"

"She's right," Finn said, "There's blood on my hands. That's it."

Silver's shoulders dropped, he shook his head while his jaw hung and brows parted.  
"One moment you call yourself a god and threaten us and then the next." He threw his hands in the air. "You want to die? It's like you're a completely different person!"  
Silver rubbed his temples. "You make no sense!"

Finn shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Step aside." Blaze raised her hand at Finn.

"No!"

"Silver!"

He shook his head. "Give him a chance."

"Orders are orders."

Gadget's ear flicked and tail curled between his legs.

Silver rested his hands on his chest. "Just listen to me please? Hear him out."

"Why?"

He bobbed his head towards Gadget and Blaze glanced at him.

"No."

"How about a deal?"

Blaze's brows parted while the side of her mouth quirked. "What?"

"Yeah."

"No, he's already had one."

Gadget fixated on Finn. He knelt forward before Finn subtly raised his hand to halt him.

"For me then."

Blaze blinked. "Why do you care?"

Silver rotated his jaw encircles as he turned away for a second. "Because." He shrugged.

" _Silver_."

Silence.

" **SILVER**!"

"Because we don't know his side." He sighed. "It doesn't feel right."

Blaze retracted her hand by her shoulder. "It's Mephiles, isn't it?"

Silver's shoulders dropped. He crossed his arms, turned away, and nodded.

She sighed, Blaze rested her hands on her hip.

"I was manipulated, maybe he was too?" Silver glanced over his shoulder at Finn. "Right?"

He nudged his mask against his head. "I accepted his deal."

Gadget's heart sunk.

"Oh..."

"However." Finn paused. "I thought I could control the ruby."

Silver's ears perked up and eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Doesn't matter, he accepted."

"There's still more!" Silver smiled. "It's not that simple?" He stepped beside Finn. "He could've lied, attacked me while my back was turned, or run." He paused. "But you're not."

_Right!_

Gadget strolled by Infinite too and rested his hand on his shoulder but Finn nudged it off.

Blaze crossed her arms as her whiskers twitched. "He's still guilty."

Silver nodded. "Mhmm, but he can make up for it..." He faced Finn. "You would...right?"

Finn shrugged.

"Ugh..."

He shut his eye. "Why care?" Finn glanced at Silver.

"Because I've done wrong but got a second chance." Silver rested his hand on his protruding chest. "Maybe you deserve one too!" He smiled.

Gadget typed on his phone before he nudged it towards Silver.

"You want me to read it?" He received a nod and held the phone. " 'I know Finn since I was a child. This isn't him, which is why I care.' Aww." Silver rested his hand on his chest. " 'He's been there for me when I had no one and now it's my turn.' " He paused, his eyes gleamed. " 'Please understand, I know he's done wrong. But can he have the chance to do right?' " He handed Gadget the phone. "Please give him a chance."

Blaze tilted her head towards her chest as she shut her eyes. She raised a brow and hummed.

Gadget's heart pounded.

Crickets chirped.

"We'll hold a hearing." She sighed. "That's as honorable as it can get."

Gadget glanced at Silver and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Silver thumbed her up.

Blaze fixated on Finn.

He shrugged. "Whatever the outcome, the end is the same."

Gadget nudged Finn's hand.

_Not while I'm around._


	9. Hinged Joint 2 Part 2.

  
Their feet squelched against the mud as they passed the stark, slumping trees.  
Starlight bled through the fingers of the branches that spread like veins.  
The frigid wind rustled the leaves and brush.

Zero and Gadget in the front while Silver and the feline in the back.

Her flames illuminated Zero and Gadget's contours.

Zero panted, sweat trailed down his throbbing, twitching forehead.

"Hey, let's stop," Silver said.

"Why? She stepped on before she stopped with the others.

"Tired." He tilted his head back as he indicated to Zero.

"I'm..." Zero paused to catch his breath. "Fine."

"Just for a bit?" Silver glanced at Gadget before he faced the feline.

She stared up at the stars and studied them for a second. She shut her eyes as she sighed. "Okay."

Zero stared at them until he strolled to a tree, sat, and he leaned his back against the trunk. He bent his knee and rested his arm on it before he tilted his mask above his muzzle and wiped his glove against the crusty blood.

Gadget knelt beside him and offered him a cloth rag.

He edged the mask below his nose. "I don't need it."

Gadget waved it side to side.

"Stop."

His ears pinned back, his shoulders dropped, and chest slumped before Gadget sat next to Zero but he nudged himself away. Gadget inched himself towards him.

Closeness. Danger.

Gadget's warmth radiated from his body. Fur brushed against fur. His soothing, soft eyes shushed his thoughts.

Zero's mouth hung before he clasped his lips.

Connection. Problem.

Silence.

"I want you to..." Zero's words snagged in his tense throat. He mouth suspended in the air before he pursed his lips and shook his head.

Gadget stared at him with those pleading puppy eyes like when they're younger.  
The flecks of light in them wavered.

The sweet, balmy scent of Gadget tickled his lungs. Zero adjusted the mask over his repugnant face. "To...distant yourself from me."

He raised a brow as his maw hung and he quirked his lips.

His hands quivered, he turned away. "It's..." Zero gulped. "For the best."

Gadget rested his hand on Zero's shoulder but he nudged it off.

_So stubborn._

Her boots crunched leaves while they turned to her. The feline stepped up to them. "Ready?" Her cold, cruel eyes narrowed.

Zero shook his head.

She crossed her arms and tapped her finger against it.

"I...need a moment."

"Five minutes."

Zero nodded.

The feline glanced at Gadget before Infinite. She turned her back to them and strolled to Silver.

Zero tilted his head back. The earpieces pressed against the trunk. "Listen."

Gadget's ears erected as he lifted his head.

"I..." He rested his wavering hand on the ruby. Zero flicked his dry tongue against his lips.  
"Don't know...if." He paused and turned away. Zero brooded. _Just tell him the truth._  
He inhaled a long-drawn breath as he held it in his aching lungs.  
His heart pounded while his mind clouded.  
Zero's gut pitted and churned the bile.  
His body yearned to connect.  
It pleaded to feel whole.  
To hold onto love.  
He stifled it.  
It rotted.

"I can't control Infinite."

Gadget stared at him with a blank face.

"And..." Zero slowly swayed his head side to side. "You..." His voice ebbed as he blinked the moisture away. "Almost died." He paused, the truth rended his throat. Zero's chin quivered while his bleak voice cracked.

"...Because of me..."

Silence as an array of insects chirped.

Gadget slipped his phone out. He raised it by his chest before Zero rested his hand above it and nudged it down.

"Don't."

He shook his head.

_What is there to me that you love?_

Zero sighed. "So fucking stubborn."

Gadget rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He snickered. "You never changed." Zero's smile receded. Always were innocent.  
Pieces of the mask exfoliated.

Light filtered through the cracks.

Gadget nudged his hand by Zero's while he recoiled back and faced him. Their eyes met.

Zero fixated on the soft abyss of the iris and fell into a trance.  
His hallow heart fluttered when Gadget squeezed his wavering hand.  
An ardent, adoring adoration ambled through his body and hushed the agony.  
Gadget leaned against him, his velvety as puppies' fur brushed against Zero's skin.

Soothing silence. His cheeks burned. Gadget's smile caressed his pounding heart.

Gadget raised his phone next to Zero, who read it.

_'You've never changed either.'_

Zero choked on his breaths and sniffled.

Gadget stowed his phone away and reached to nudge Zero's mask. He crept it up while parts of it chipped.

Zero's chest thrashed against its cage while his breathing accelerated, and he choked as he edged his head back but Gadget caressed the side of his quivering muzzle with his bare hands before he glided his fingers' rough paw pads against it; Gadget stopped on his chin when he nudged Zero's mask up: their round eyes met, Gadget's eased. Zero averted his gaze, he gulped. It's the same as the day he'd said goodbye.

His blood ran cold. Skin crawled. His mind urged him to flee.

_This...feeling..._

They stared at each other, lost in each other's gaze.

_It's..._

Love: something a monster can't grasp.

Zero's brows twitched and nose flared.

Gadget inched himself towards him; his sultry breath brushed against his nose and tickled his lungs while they gazed into one another's eyes.

_I don't deserve this._

His heart melted from Gadget's saccharine smile and flushed cheeks.  
Fervent adoration harmonized within his mending mind.   
Sweat trickled down his forehead to his searing cheeks.

Gadget's muzzle suspended an inch from his quivering one. He leaned forward.

"Are you guys **boyfriends**?" Silver strolled towards them.

Zero's fur bristled, his eyes rounded, and he recoiled back as he pulled the mask over his face. He stared up in the air while he scrunched up, crossed his arm, and lapped his tail around himself.

"Aww, that's _so_ cute!"

He sank his fangs into his lip, his twitching brows drew together. Zero furrowed his muzzle. "He was cleaning the _blood_."

"By kissing you?"

Zero's heart pounded while his chest burned. "He was cleaning me." He faced Gadget.

Gadget rested his palms over his flushed face while he halfway turned away until he stared at Zero and peeked through the cracks of his fingers.   
His half lidded-eyes darted away for a second before he gazed at him. He wiggled his shoulders.

"H-he was!"

Gadget shook his head. He slowly blinked as his tail wagged.

An unsettling prick surged through Zero's spine.

Silver rested his palms on his chest. "You guys make a cute couple."

Zero's breath lodged in his throat.

Gadget swayed his shoulders as he halfway faced away and rested his hand over his mouth.

"I don't l-" Zero snagged his words in his throat. He turned to Gadget, his heart skipped from his loving smile. _I've caused you enough pain._ Zero sighed.

The feline stepped beside Silver. "Enough chatter." She rested her hands on her hip.  
Her stoic gaze pierced Zero.

"But they're so cu-"

"He's a criminal."

Silver slumped his shoulders.

"Infinite in the front, _you_." She narrowed her eyes at Gadget. "By me."

"What about me?"

"Stay with me."

"That's no fun." Silver's eyes and ears sagged.

The feline's unflinching stare met with Silver's wavering one.

"O-okay." Silver raised his splayed palms in the air.

They stood, Zero strolled ahead, and the others in the back.

Zero clambered over trunks before he trekked through the mud and brushed the branches aside. Their muffled chatter nagged at his ears. _Would they give me a chance?_   
The thought of Gadget caressed his mind. _Am I even worth giving a chance?_  
The bellows of the dead burrowed into his heart. _Do I deserve a chance?_

He nudged the tip of his mask but parts of bottom half tore and left a gap. Can't hide.  
Zero's head shot up and he glanced over his shoulder when Silver stepped beside him and waved.

"Hey."

Zero stared ahead.

"So...umm." Silver paused. "How do you know Gadget?"

His heart knotted.

Silence.

"Is it too personal."

Zero crossed his arms.

"Come on ple-"

"Why do you care?"

"Cuz."

Zero shook his head.

"What? Can't get to know you?"

He shrugged.

"Why not?"

Zero's brows twitched. _Have I been convicted already?_

"I bet we could be friends!" Silver smiled and extended his hand out towards him.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of?"

"That I could rip your arm off."

Silver's awkward, toothy smile waned but his hand remained next to Zero.

Zero extended his hand next to his. "Want to risk i-" His eyes rounded.

His hand enveloped his while Silver tightened his grasp.

_Guess he isn't a coward._

Zero slipped his hand out of Silver's. "Gutsy."

"Na." He waved his hand down through the air. "You're all bark and no bite."

He huffed.

"So...will you tell me?" Silver nudged foliage aside.

"No."

Silver's ears wilted. "Don't be a corn dog."

Zero turned to him, his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"A corn dog."

"The fuck is that?"

"Food." Silver grinned.

"No, what do you mean."

"Oh?"

_Fucking pest._

Silver leaned next to him with the back of his palm beside his mouth. He whispered, "You want to know?"

"I know what you're doing."

" _Do_ you?"

Zero clenched his fist and his lips tightened. His blood simmered.

"Well." Silver arched his chest back and shrugged with his flatten palms in the air. "Since you seem nice, I'll tell you." He leaned into Zero. "It means..." He paused. "You..."  
Silver grinned. "Have a stick up your butt."

He blinked. "How does it mean I'm a corn d-" Zero narrowed his eyes. "Fucker."

Silver hitched his chest back and laughed.

"Think you're funny, jack?"

He raised a brow. "Jack?"

"Yeah."

Silver crossed his arm and rested his elbow in his palm while he cupped his hand on his chin. "Hmm." His brows drew together. "What's it mean?"

"You're not going to get it."

"Tsk." Silver waved his hand down through the air. "How come?"

Zero grinned, he faced him. "You don't know jack shit."

Silence.

Silver blinked.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't get it."

Zero tilted his head back and laughed. The bottom half of the mask collapsed.  
His muzzle peeked out. He stifled his chuckles and his smile wilted. He covered his mouth.

_What am I doing?_

"Should toss it, honestly." Silver poked the mask.

"Don't touch me!" Zero snarled and recoiled his head back.

"I didn't." He raised his splayed palms by his chest.

"Silver!" The feline said, "Step away from him."

Zero and Silver glanced over their shoulders.

"Aww, co-"

"Now."

He crossed his arms and his lip crooked down before he stepped towards them.

Alone.

Zero stared ahead.

He nudged the brush aside, step through the mud, and stroll deeper into the labyrinth.

_They're lost._

"We haven't been here," Zero said, he halfway turned to face them.

"It's up ahead." The feline stepped beside him. "Keep moving."

"You're lost." He narrowed his eyes.

Her brows knitted.

"We could fly?" Silver stepped between them. "Right?"

Blaze's stoic eyes darted to him as he flinched back.

"Or...not." He crossed his arms and scrunched up.

Silence.

The feline stared at the sky before the others. "It's up ah-"

A resounding gunfire. A bullet whizzed by. A blunt force grazed Zero's shoulder.

A nasally voice yelled, "You missed him ya dingus!"

The feline bolted behind a tree, Silver stormed to a trunk, and Gadget lunged at Zero to pull him under the foliage.

He slammed onto the ground with Gadget on top of him. Their pounding heart next to each other.

A gruff voice yelled, "Oi, another word out of your mouth and you'll be eating lead!"

"Boss, you wouldn't do it, would ya?"

"Fuckin' hell I would!"

"Oh! don't say hell, it's a bad word."

Gadget lifted himself on his fours but Zero tugged him.

"Stay down," He whispered. His gash stung like a paper cut.

The feline peeked but recoiled back when a bullet ruptured the bark.

"C'mon mate! Show me ya oversized pumpkin head! Let me carve it!" He laughed.

She sighed. "I knew you're working with Eggman." She fixated on Zero.

"I'm not!"

Gadget pulled him into his chest while he stared at the feline with round, pleading eyes.

"Then why are they he-"

Another bullet sundered the bark as chips of wood scattered.

"The fuck if I know!"

"Peek your heads out you fuckin' pissing **mongrels**!"

The feline's fingers splayed out while fire danced in her palms.

"He doesn't know!" Silver yelled.

Fire crackled.

She clenched her fist and snuffed the flames. "What's the plan?" The feline stared at Silver.

He shrugged.

"I can create an illusion," Zero said.

She lifted her hand by her chest as flecks of energy glowed in her palm before fire bloomed. "Can't trust y-"

"Just let him!" Silver yelled.

Flames danced in her hand. "Fine."

Zero nodded, he extended his hand above him.

The grass rustled while the diversion crawled.

He held his breath. Sweat trailed down his furrowed forehead.

Silence.

An earsplitting discharged echoed before the bullet pierced the illusion.

The feline pivoted out of the cover and flung a cone of flames ahead as it spouted out like a flamethrower.

The fire reached for the canopies.

"Run!"

Gadget lifted Zero onto his feet and they stormed through the forest while they held hands.

They bolted through the bushes, blocked their face from the brush, and running water thrummed in the distance.

Bullets whizzed by.

Bombardments of round bombs barreled towards them.

Zero slammed his boots down and skid across the mud. Gadget lurched forward, he pulled him into his chest. Zero materialized a dome around them: his body flickered.

It quaked from the resounding impact while bullets tinged against it.

He knelt over Gadget and pulled his back into his chest. Zero's ears twitched:

Liquid pattered against the steel.

Gadget scrunched up.

Zero leaned back. His eyes widened.

Blood oozed from a gash on Gadget's quivering thigh. It bloomed like a pockmark.

His heart numbed. Mind wailed.

_You're the reason he's hurt! You're going to get him killed.! You're bringing him down with you!_

A bandage dressing manifested in his palm. Zero wrapped it around Gadget's leg before he tied the ends into a knot while Gadget hissed. "Stay here."   
He stood but Gadget tugged on his wrist. Zero's body flickered and distorted as he slipped out of his grasp.

Gadget leaned towards him, he reached out. Tears welled in his eyes.

Zero passed through the dome and stumbled as he caught himself upright.

He clawed against the metal like nails to a chalkboard.

Blood trickled down Zero's furrowed muzzle. His body flickered. A knife materialized in his wavering hand.

Zero's eyes dragged to the left. Flash of light between the trunks. Prey.  
He flipped the blade and held it downward.

His boots careened towards the fucker. He teetered and swayed before he stabilized.

Rapid breaths rived his throat. Heart thrashed. Make them pay.

Zero knuckle tightened. "You fucker want me, then **FUCKING TRY**!"

Bolted through the brush like a tiger.

"Bark, HELP!"

Muzzle flash, bullet whizzed, ear stung.

_You're mine!_

He bared his fangs. Blood pulsed.

"Bean, fucking HELP! SOMEONE!"

Flash of light, thunderclap, thigh ached. Can't stop.

_I'll fucking break you._

Zero's body distorted. His chest radiated and burned. Fight through the pain.

He arrived inbound. He leapt in the air. Knife cocked back.

The fucker's eyes rounded, fear sheened in their eyes while they collapsed on their back.

Zero smirked, his heart danced. Infinite flashed in his mind and burrowed his claws into it.  
He plummeted above the fucker, his lips receded. His gut gnarled.  
Metal shoved into his stomach. His skin crawled.  
The knife plunged into dirt beside their head.  
Fear turned into hubris. Fucker laughed.  
Mind-numbing silence.  
His heart ceased.  
Trigger clicked.  
Thunderclap.  
Pain.

_...Sorry Gadget..._

His gut ruptured, the keen pain like he'd been suckered punch. Zero vomited blood. Not yet.

The world spun, vision flickered. Body cold.

A fist to the face, his corpse lie limp. extremities numb and heavy.

Zero's eyes dragged to the fucker.

"Guns beat knife, bitch." He aimed down his sight.

_Keep fighting._

His body quivered and he whimpered. Pathetic.

_Keep fighting!_

Zero's eyes fluttered. Darkness beckon.

**_KEEP FIGHTING!_ **

Silver's voice cried out, "Stop!"

Zero's eyes crept open.

The fucker's gun glowed in a green hue before it slammed against a trunk.   
A wall of flames scurried between Zero and the fucker.

"Fucking hell!" The fucker stormed into the darkness.

Zero gasped for air, he gurgled from the clotted blood. His stomach seared.

"Silver, get the bombs! I got Infinite!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The world blurred.

The feline landed beside him, she lifted his chest upright and stared at the wound.

"G-Gad..." Zero's voice rasped, "Save him."

She raised her hand by the wound as her palm radiated.

"No."

Her eyes met his. "I need to sto-"

"Don...t" He coughed up crimsons. "I..." He panted. "I'm...okay."

"You're bleeding out."

Distant explosions echoed.

Zero smirked. "...So?" He flashed a sliver of his fangs.

"Where's Gadget?"

He shut his eyes, his freezing body quivered. Zero dragged his hand against the ground but it ceased. "Be...hind."

She peeked over him before she carried him in her arms.

Zero's limbs dangled, his eyes dragged towards Gadget, who clutched his face.

_It'll be okay._

He coughed blood.

The feline stepped by Gadget while he reached for him and pulled him to his chest.

Gadget's body heat warmed his ebbing heart.

Tears splotched Zero's forehead. "D-don..t...c..ry." He smiled. "Yo...ure...safe." He shut his eyes.

Gadget caressed Zero's forehead.

He smiled. "I... won...t." Zero's frigid limbs slumped. "Be..." His head hung back. "...Gone..."He dissolved into flecks of cubes as they gathered into the lusterless stone.

  
The ruby plummeted and tinged against the ground.

Silence.

Gadget's cracking heart severed. His contorted, blistering gut pitted.  
He reached but ceased. His wavering hands loomed over it.   
Gadget cradled it like a mother with a dying child.  
He curled up: body numb, mind schism.  
His blood ran cold.  
Alone...again.

Silence.

Blaze rested her hand on his shoulder. "Sor-"

Distant gunfire echoed.

Silver yelled, "I need help!"

Blaze careen towards the gunfire and explosions.

The ruby pricked his heart while he shoved it into his chest.

He gulped.

Silence.

Gadget disconnected from himself like a nightmare.

Body numb. Cold. Motionless.

Strands of purple radiated from the ruby. Gadget's chest burned. He sank into the enveloping darkness.

Gadget's round eyes darted for hope while his ankles submerged into the void.  
He writhed and tugged his knees back but it stuck to his fur like glue.  
Waist deep, his breathing accelerated: hyperventilation.  
Gadget's breaths lacerated his aching throat.  
The encroaching void snaked to his chest.  
He choked on his tears.  
Gadget drowned.  
Darkness.

He curled up into a ball, shut his eyes, the ruby caressed his heart.

Silence.

Gadget's eyes shot open:

They locked with glistening, mismatched eyes. One as gold as the rising sun, the other a soothing blue like the sky. Gadget stared lost in them.

Dust roved in his room when they passed a strand of light that filtered through the cracks of the blinds.

Gadget's ankles sunk into his soft bed as his eyes trailed across his empty room before he fixated on Finn's teenager self, and his tense body melted when Finn blushed while he averted his gaze until Finn halfway turned to him with his locks over his face before he covered his mouth: Finn giggled; Gadget heart fluttered.

_This isn't real._

Finn reached for Gadget's hands on his knees, but Gadget recoiled back with his hands on his black binder.

_This isn't real..._

He recoiled back and scrunched up as he wrung his hands.   
Finn stared at him with pleading eyes.

_...This isn't re-_

Gadget's eyes rounded when Finn's soft voice carried.

He jerked his head back and sniffled. "Gadget..." He paused, he halfway turned away. Finn clinched his fist and rotated his hand in a circle over his chest.  
"I...don't know much, but..." His eyes locked with Gadget's.

Silence.

He crossed his arms in an X shape over his chest before he pointed at Gadget.


	10. Hinged Joint 3 part 1.

Amy shifted in the sleeping bag. The nylon rustled as she lie on her side and curled up.  
Her half-lidded eyes dragged before they shot open for a second and fluttered.  
She flicked her dry mouth, slid her hand down her muzzle, and groaned as her thoughts nagged at her.

Sonic's voice echoed throughout her drowsy mind, "You sure you can handle it?"

She grumbled.

"I mean, it's cool! Just...you sure?"

Amy shut her eyes and stuck out her tongue before she blew air. "Bitch," She whispered, she smirked.

"It's not that, it's just...Y'know."

_You doubting me like always._

She rolled onto her back. Amy stared at the tent's roof as she rested her palms on her stomach. "Ugh, shut up brain." She rotated her mouth. "Just let me sleep." She yawned.

Her eyes fluttered and breaths ebbed. She shut her eyes.

_Thank fuck._

Silence.

"Infinite escaped!" Blaze shoved the tent's flaps aside as she transfixed on Amy.

_Fucking shit balls._

Amy sat upright, the frigid air nipped at her bare skin. She winced from the keen twinge in her chest and she held her forehead from the flaring rush. _It's worse than cramps!_  
Her eyes fluttered before she stared at Blaze, who turned away while she shielded her eyes with her hand. Weird.

"Sorry, Amy, umm...I'll..." She slipped out of the tent.

"Fuckin'..." Amy scratched her bra while she reached and rummaged for her dress.   
She clutched her shoes, slipped out of the sleeping bag, and strolled outside.  
 _Fuck it, no time._

She covered her eyes from the bright flash of the fire. Amy blinked while her eyes adjusted.

"A-Amy...you're...Ahm."

"What?" Amy glanced at Blaze, who turned her back to her while her tail flailed.

Blaze lowered her head. "Missing your attire." She shut her eyes and blushed while her brow twitched.

_Is she blushing or is it the lighting? Shit, that's cute!_

"So? Silver flies around with his floppy, sad dick."

" **WHOA** , this is not about me!" Silver flailed his hands in front of his face.

Blaze coughed. "Infinite is loose."

The side of Amy's temples throbbed. "Right..."

"What's the orders?"

"Ugh." She shut her eyes as she rotated her palms against her cheeks. Amy huffed while her mind blanked. "Hold on."

The fire crackled.

"Well...he had his chance...so." Amy's eyes crept halfway open. "Stop him."

Silver raised his wavering finger in the air. "What's that mean?"

"You know what it does." She crossed her arms and leaned her chest back.

Silver blinked, he glanced at Blaze.

"If he resist..." Amy stared at the grown. Her gut gnarled as her eyes met theirs. "Kill him."

Silence.

"You ca-" Silver recoiled back.

Blaze asked, "And Gadget?"

Amy tightened her lips before her jaw suspended in the air as her words anchored into her throat. "Don't hurt him...unless..." She inhaled a long-drawn breath. "He..." Her heart pitted. "Gets in the way." Nausea snaked through her veins like venom. _Is that the right call?_

"No, you can't d-"

"As you command." Blaze nodded, she launched herself in the air and bolted off into the distance.

Silver shoulders slumped as he watched Blaze dart off.

Amy crossed her arms. "It had to be done."

He tugged on the back of his hair. "This is just." Silver shook his head. "I..." He huffed and shrugged.

Her brows sagged, she stared at the ground.

Silver slid his foot forward and knelt.

"Hold it."

He ceased.

Their eyes locked.

Silence.

"Don't interfere." Amy's eyes narrowed.

"Is that an order?"

Amy tilted her furrowed forehead to the side as she rested her sweaty palm against it.

Silver's voice diminished, "Please don't."

Her heart sunk, her command clung to the tip of her tongue "...It's an ord-"

"Please." He shook his head. "He deserves a chance."

"He had one."

Silence.

Silver clenched his fist and his brows knitted.

"I can't risk another war." She straightened her posture and fixated on Silver. "Don't interfere, that's an _order_."

"I'm sick of hearing that."

"I'm sick of saying it."

_Why the fuck is everyone defending him!_

Silence.

Silver stared at her before he shot into the air and tore through the forest's branches.

Amy shut her eyes and sighed. Am I doing the right thing? Of course I am!  
She gazed at the dancing flames. Her knuckles cracked.  
Her blood boiled as she clenched her teeth.  
The fire crackled from a gust of wind.  
Her squad shrilled: they terminated.  
 _He's a fucking monster._  
 _He deserves to die!_  
 _I'm not wrong!_  
 _I'm right!_

 _This is Eagle Squad! We're caught in enemy crossfire!_  
Radio silence.  
 _Snake Squad requesting reinforcements._  
Static.  
 _This is Fox Squad! We can't hold out much more!_  
Their feed cut out.

Her breaths crawled in her tightening chest. Her body numbed. The flames rose.

_Eighty percent of our forces have been wiped out!_   
_Eighty percent of our forces have been wiped out!_   
_Eighty percent of our forces have been wiped out:_

By one mobian.

Infinite's cackles sent a frigid bolt down her spine.

The bridge of her muzzle crinkled.

Sonic's voice carried in her mind, "I can't...handle this."

Amy's temples tightened and throbbed.

"Ha...I think something broke."

How the fuck could they forgive him after that?

"He really fucked me up..."

Amy shivered, she rubbed her hands along her arms.

_I'll make him pay._

"Mrs. Amy." Cream stepped beside her.

"Hm?" She peeked over her shoulder.

"May I put my two cents in?"

_...Great..._

Amy sighed. "Sure." She shrugged. Fuck it.

"I think you're right."

She blinked. "R-really?" _About fuckin' time someone does!_

Cream wrung her hands. "But..."

_Of course!_

She leaned away and rubbed the back of her neck. "Mr. Wolf and Mr. Silver like him."

Amy snorted. "So?"

"Maybe...there's something to him?"

She threw her palms in the air by her head. "I don't care."

Cream brows parted.

"He's a psycho, he enjoyed killing and that's it!" Amy crossed her arms. "There's nothing to debate."

She arched her chest back while she tilted her head to the side with her arms behind her. Cream eyes wilted as she stared at the ground.

_Oh fuck..._

Amy groaned as she rolled her head. She clicked her tongue. "What is it?"

Silence.

"Go ahead."

Cream sang her teeth into her lip. "Umm...what...happen to you?"

"What?"

"You've changed."

Amy shrugged. "Life."

"Huh?"

_She's going to side with him. FUCK._

Amy shrugged.

"Do you remember what you told me?"

She exaggerated her shrug as she shivered.

"You believed anyone could be go-"

" _Yeah_ , well, I grew up." Amy strolled to the fire and sat on a log and Cream rested beside her.

"You also told me something very important." Cream rested her hands on her chest.

"Cool, I also believed friendship could fix anything."

Cream crossed her arms and turned away while her eyes slanted.

Amy sighed, she bobbed her head side to side. "What was it?"

"That to judge someone, is to hate them." She faced Amy and raised her finger in the air. "And to hate, is to not understand." Cream smiled.

"Yeah..." Amy's shoulders collapsed as she hung her head forward. "Sounds like my hippy bullshit." She quirked her lip.

"You also never cursed."

"Got it from the military."

Cream rolled her eyes.

Silence.

Amy glanced at her. "You don't seem pissed at me."

"You don't seem tired."

"Cuz I'm in that...state where you're tired but can't sleep...y'know." Amy chuckled. "Like I want to...but my brain won't let me."

"You're not worried?"

Amy tilted her head to the side as her face scrunched up. "What?"

"That Blaze will kill him."

"Not one bit."

The fire crackled.

Amy extended her hands by the dancing flames. "You don't seem that upset."

No reply.

"...Or...are you?"

Silence.

"Cool." Amy rested her elbows on her knees as she cradled her cheeks against her fist.

The flames crackled.

"Do...you still believe in that?" Cream asked.

"In what?"

"...That people can be good...?"

"I..."

"You do, don't you?"

"Nope."

"I'm sure there's someone who wronged you and you forgave them."

She shook her head.

"There isn't anyone."

_Well..._

Amy's half-lidded eyes fixated on the flames as she reflected on Shadow.  
She shook her head but the thought nagged in the back of her mind.

The flames ebbed.

Amy crossed her arms and scrunched up as her gut contorted.  
She gritted her teeth as she shook her head.  
The frigid air clawed her throat as it stung her lungs.  
She whispered.

"It's different."

"Hm?"

"Why are you even defending him?" Amy halfway faced Cream.

She averted her gaze and scratched the side of her head. "I'm not."

"Then why do you care?" Amy clutched her aching chest.

"Because we can't become like him."

She huffed. "I'm not a murderer."

"Vengeance is no different."

Amy's brows knitted while her fur bristled. "You're comparing me to him."

Cream shook her head.

"Then he deserves to die."

"Death is death, regardless of the motive."

"He's murdered people, _Cream_!"

"Out of will? Or command?" She paused. "We don't know, and for that. We should hold judgment."

Amy stood. "He's guilty!"

"I know! But guilty to die?"

"He ran!" She loomed over Cream, who stared directly into her eyes.

"Out of fear? Out of malice? Out of revenge?" Her tone sharpen.

Amy threw her hands in the air. "He fuckin' murdered people! That's it!"

"I know! But there's more to it."

"Why are you defending him!"

"I'm not!"

"Then let him die!"

"Death isn't the answer!"

"So you're defending him!"

Cream shook her head. "I'm not!"

"Then why the **FUCK** are you like Silver!" She winced from the keen twinge.  
"Do you think it's right for him to get off?"

Silence.

"Am I the only sane one? Fuckin' Chaos." Amy blinked when strands of tears gleamed across Cream's wavering cheeks.

"Because Mr.Wolf cares about him!" Cream lowered her head as Amy recoiled hers back. "I lost everything, and yeah. I hate him for it but..." She sniffled. "He cares about him for whatever reason. But..." She rested her quivering palm over her wrinkled forehead.  
"If I take all he has, then I'm no different than that monster." She clenched her teeth.   
"You always said, pain brings only more pain."

Amy's stomach tightened as her heart sunk. She arched her chest back and rested her hands on her hips while she stared at the ground."I'm...sorry...to hear that."

Silence besides sniffles and gasps.

_Good job asshole._

She sat beside Cream and reached out to hug her before she glanced at her bra and recoiled her hand back. "...I should...get dressed."

"Please call off Blaze." Cream smeared the tears.

"I can't risk it."

"I know you're able to forgive or at least show mercy."

"I did!" Amy's temples throbbed.

"He's scared!"

She flung her hands in the air and shrugged. "So!"

Cream stood and leaned towards her. "It's boiling down to fear!"

"What?" Amy blinked.

"You're afraid of a what if, he's going to die because of what if!"

"It's not a if! He tried to escape!"

"He ran out of fear!"

"Fuckin' hell! Why is everyone defending him!"

" **I'M NOT DEFENDING HIM**!" Cream clenched her teeth and fist. She turned away while tears cascaded down her cheeks like waterfalls. "Nor will I ever! I'm saying we need to understand before we judge!"

"What is there to?" Amy shrugged. "He what? Suffered and joined Eggman? So? There's no justifying it!"

Cream rested her palms over her face. "That's not what I mean."

She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Amy." She extended her hands. "I'm worried about you."

"W-what?" She raised a brow, her heart ceased.

Cream collapsed her arms by her waist. "You're not you."

"That's...life." Amy shook her head. "That's not the point, we nee-"

"No it is!" Cream paused. "Listen to yourself!"

She leaned her head back while her disarrayed, drowsy mind fogged.   
"This isn't about me, it's about him."

"I'm doing this for you."

"Tah, ha...you're defending him."

Silence.

_Knew it._

"It feels like I don't even know you anymore."

Her blood ran cold. Her eyes rounded. Amy's jaw hung while she rummaged for an answer.

"This is the most we've talked in years."

"I've got work."

"We used to be best friends."

Amy averted her gaze as she stared at the flames. "It happens...that's li-" She recoiled and stumbled back when Cream threw her hands in the air by her head.

"I swear to Chaos that if I HEAR THAT ONE MORE **FUCKING** time, I'm losing it!"

She sighed and rested her hands on her hips.

"Please, just call off Blaze."

Amy shook her head.

"Please!" Cream's shoulders collapsed. "Amy please stop this!"

She ruminated on Shadow. Forgiveness .

_Is...he like him?_

Judgment distorted.  
Reckoning skewed.  
Verdict stabilized.

  
She glanced at Cream, whose wavering eyes pleaded.  
Amy averted her gaze as Cream cried and begged.  
Amy's body numbed, the flames diminished.  
She crossed her arms, the requests droned.  
Her command clotted her aching throat.  
Their eyes locked: Cream hushed.  
Amy's mouth suspended  
Her decision stung.  
"No."

_...It's the right call..._

Silence.

The flames died.

Thundering light bled through the forest. They fixated on it. Someone shrilled.

* * *

 

Charred grass and wood invaded Blaze's flaring nostrils. Flecks of flames dissolved into the air while motes of white energy parted from her sweaty palm like flower petals.  
Her eyes rounded and heart ceased: they stood unscathed.

Gadget plummeted onto his fours. He vomited.

Infinite lifted him by the chest and rested him aside. Compassion?  
He mumbled some words to him. Caring?  
Infinite stood before her. Courage?

No: a facade.

Blaze's palm heated as her judgment bloomed.

"Hold the **fuck** on!" Silver shielded Infinite as raised his palms at the two.

Blaze reared her head back and blinked. Her fingers twitched and tail flailed before she collapsed her hand.

_Trying to play hero again..._

Silver hunched over with his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. He raised a finger in the air as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "He deserves a trial." He straightened himself.

Blaze's brows knitted. "No."

"Why?"

"He's a murderer."

Silver's narrowed eyes locked with hers. "Yeah, but...that doesn't mean he can't...atone for his crimes?"

Blaze held her breath as her fur bristled when Infinite raised his fingers from his crossed arms.

"She's right," Infinite nodded. "There's blood on my hands. That's it."

 _He's...agreeing?_ Blaze blinked as the side of her lip quirked.

They argued for a bit before they arrived to an agreement.

"We'll hold a hearing." Blaze's gut churned as she glared at Infinite. "That's as honorable as it can get."

"Sounds good to me," Silver said.

Infinite shrugged. "Whatever the outcome, the end is the same."

Blaze directed Infinite and Gadget to the front with Silver beside her.

Heat welled in her palms while her eyes studied Infinite's subtle motions.  
Sweat trickled down her forehead.

His fingers twitched, her eyes rounded.  
He'd peek over his shoulder, the flames arose.  
He'd limp and stumble, she'd raise her hands and prowled.

"Hey, let's stop." Silver extended his palm in front of Blaze.

She fixated on Infinite while she stepped behind him. "Why?"

"Tired."

"I'm..." Infinite panted. "Fine."

"Just for a bit?"

Blaze's eyes studied the landscape. Foreign... She tilted her head back and stared at the stars. _How...do you read them?_ Her brow twitched while her chest contracted. She sighed as the tension eased. "Okay." Her eyes met with Infinite while he stared at her before he crept to a tree.

"Hey." Silver leaned against a trunk. He tilted his head back to beckon her.

She glanced at Infinite before Silver and back to him. Blaze raised her flatten palm in the air.

"Please?"

Blaze studied Gadget as he knelt beside Infinite. Kindness or mercy?  
She turned to Silver and stepped in front of him with her arms crossed.  
"What is it?"

"Umm, the whole almost murder deal."

"Orders are orders."

Silver shook his head as he stared at them.

She glanced over her shoulder at Infinite and Gadget as they sat next to one another.

_What's with them?_

"Cute, isn't it?"

Blaze turned to him. "No."

Silver's playful smile wilted.

"It'd be under a different condition."

Silence. Insects chirped and chittered .

"So...you're with Amy?" Silver shrugged.

Blaze sank her fangs into her lip. "I'm with justice."

He faced away and stared at the ground. "Yeah..."

Her brows furrowed for a second.

Silence.

"Did you think the same then?" Silver turned to her, his eyes sagged like a hurt puppy.

_Still hasn't moved on?_

"I see your point." Blaze shut her eyes. "But." She paused while they crept open. "He's murdered mobians."

"...Yeah..."

"You understand?"

Silver nodded.

"Feels like you do-"

"I don't want to argue."

Blaze bowed her head. "I know, neither do I."

Silver smirked. "Do you understand?"

"I do, but I'm indifferent."

"Just...don't do that again."

"Orders are orders."

Silver's brows knitted. "So if she tells yo-" He retracted his head back as his eyes widened.

"Yes."

He huffed.

Her eyes slumped as she lowered her head by her chest and scrunched up.  
"But I won't fight you."

"Neither will I." Silver's playful smile dimpled his cheeks.

Blaze shut her eyes and smiled. "Then we have a conundrum."

They laughed.

Silver crossed his arms and rubbed his hands along them. "Should talk to them."

Her ears flatten. "Hmm."

"They won't bite."

Blaze halfway turned her body to stare at Infinite.

"Well...one won't."

She faced Silver. "Maybe."

His ears stood up and his goofy, toothy smile stretched across his face.

Blaze covered her mouth and chuckled.

"Also..." Silver rubbed the back of his neck as he averted his gaze. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Pfft, it is."

She shook her head. "I've been needing it."

He stared at her with a blank expression.

"This."

Silver tilted his head to the side.

"An adventure." Blaze faux a smile.

_I've...just missed all of you..._

He nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "I...get that. Ahm."

Her voice faltered, "...Yeah..." Blaze rested her hand on her elbow and eyes dragged towards the ground.

Silence.

"Thanks for coming."

Blaze bowed her head.

"Even if..." A faint, breathy chuckle escaped his lips. "You almost...roasted them."

Her skin pricked as she clenched her fist.

_Well, he's holding onto that grudge._

Blaze sighed and eased her fist. "Orders are orders."

No reply.

"It's nothing personal."

"Look at them." Silver nudged his head towards them.

Blaze peeked over her shoulder at them as Gadget leaned against Infinite.

"Cute, isn't it?"

"He's a mu-"

"Just see them as they are."

Blaze's eyes fixated on Gadget's hand that glided against Infinite's quivering muzzle while her eyes wilted as her chest tensed and fur bristled when Gadget nudged Infinite's mask before he leaned in for a kiss; her hallowed heart yearned for what they that had. The missing feeling:

Love. Devotion. Connection.

"Excuse me, gotta have a little fun." Silver bolted towards the two.

Blaze gazed heavenward. She held herself while a frigid bolt snaked through her veins. _It's not for you, remember, I have a commitment._ Her ears flattened.  
 _Even if it means to be alone 'till death._

She fixated on the stars but something urged her like an itch to watch them.

Don't. Blaze pursed her lips as it nagged in the back of her mind.

She glanced at the unattainable. She clenched her teeth as her chest caved and her heart cracked. Blaze turned away while she drooped her shoulders and exhaled.   
She shook her head before she dragged herself to them.  
"Enough chatter." Blaze seared her emotions. Stoic.  
Everything numbed while she fixated on Infinite.  
 _Why should a monster have it but not I?_  
 _Why would anyone love him but not I?_  
 _Why do you deserve it but not I!_

Silver rested his hands on his chest. "But they're so cu-"

Blaze's words seared her throat while they erupted, "He's a criminal."

He slumped his shoulders.

A blistering bolt surged through her veins and clutched her mind.  
"Infinite in the front. _You_." Her narrowed eyes locked with Gadget's wavering ones.  
"By me."

"What about me?" Silver asked.

"Stay with me."

"That's no fun."

 _Not in the mood._ Blaze jerked her head as her stoic gaze clashed with Silver's yielding one.

"O-okay" His posture wilted as he raised his palms in the air.

"Move." Blaze pointed to her left before Infinite stood and dragged himself ahead while they strolled behind.

Shove the brush aside, clamber over trunks, and trek through the mud. The forest droned.

The throbbing tension in her temples ebbed. She exhaled as her shoulders and fist relaxed.  
 _Stay leveled headed, don't let your emotions get to you._  
Blaze gulped, her saliva stung her sore throat. Acceptance.   
_It's just not for me. My code is, nothing more._  
Her stomach knotted as she shuddered.

Silver stepped ahead.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He glanced over his shoulder and smirked before he stumbled and flailed before he caught his bearing.

"Get back here."

"Na."

Blaze sighed.

"It'll be fine."

Her brows drew together.

"Please?"

"No."

" _C'mon_!"

Blaze rolled her eyes as her brows eased "Be careful, okay?" Her chest contracted.

"Will do!" He jogged towards Infinite.

_Naive as ever._

Her eyes glanced at Gadget before they scurried away when they met with his.

An array of insects chirped and chittered.

Silver's voice rung in her head, "Should talk to them."

Blaze hummed.

_Should at least apologize._

She fixated on Silver as he leaned next to Infinite. Her eyes darted to Infinite's curling in and out fingers. Blaze's hand splayed out while a spark danced along her glove but Gadget nudged her shoulder before she narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

He scrunched up and lowered his head between his quivering shoulders when her brows knitted

_What am I doing?_

Blaze's heart dropped as she relaxed her shoulders and snuffed the sparks. "Sorry."  
She studied Infinite's motions.

His ears erected while he glanced at her.

"I'm following orders."

Gadget slowly nodded, he stood upright.

"It was..." Blaze's wilting eyes trailed away. "Drastic." She tilted her head forehead.  
"And I'm sorry."

A meek smile stretched across his wavering muzzle.

Her chest tensed. "You weren't suppose to be in the way." Blaze halfway faced him.

Gadget's fangs peeked through his outstretched smile as shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

Blaze pursed her lips, she faced away. "Can you forgive me?" Her ears pinned to her head.

He sucked air through his fangs before he clicked his tongue. Gadget tapped her shoulder.

She turned to him as his ears stood and he extended his fist beside her. "Huh?" Blaze stared at his wavering hand before she raised a brow while she glanced at him.

Gadget pointed at her left hand, jabbed his fist together, and raised his hand beside her.

"Umm..." Blaze's lopsided smile receded. "Like this?" She nudged her fist together.

He covered his mouth and laughed. Gadget shook his head, he pointed at her hand and his before he suspended it beside her.

"Oh!" Blaze smiled and bumped her fist against his. "Like that?"

Gadget vigorously nodded while his tail thrashed in the air. Oddly adorable.

"Hmm." Blaze scratched the side of her head. "So...is that a way of forgiving."

He nodded.

_Strange._

"Well, thank you." Blaze bowed her head.

Gadget thumbed her up before he rummaged his pocket. He pulled out a phone and typed.  
He extended it in front of her.

She blinked from the blinding screen as her eyes adjusted.

_'Thanks for sparing us.'_

"Don't thank me, It's Silver."

He shook his head.

Blaze glanced at Silver and Infinite. _They're...getting along?_  
She turned to Gadget when the light caught her attention.

_'Who's Mepiles?'_

She glanced at Silver. "...No one..."

_'Were they bad?'_

Her tail flailed.

Gadget stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

_Ugh, not another one!_

"I don't remember."

Blaze's fur bristled and eyes widened when Infinite laughed. Her blood ran cold as her skin pricked before she transfixed on Silver, who smiled.

Gadget nudged her shoulder but she raised her palm to halt him. "Silver! Step away from him."

They stared at her.

Silver's shoulders slumped. "Aww, co-"

"Now."

Silver grumbled like a spoiled child as he strolled to her.

Silence.

Blaze sighed. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "I know..." Silver dipped his chin by his chest.

"Do you?"

"Yeah..."

"Silver."

He groaned.

"Stop being dense."

"I'm not!"

Blaze crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." Silver fidget with his fingers.

"It'd be easier to handle him like this."

"What's there to handle?"

"Can't underestimate him."

"Like what? He can only run." Silver shrugged.

"That we know of." Blaze's brows knitted as a twinge pricked the back of her head.

"He's harmless!" Silver's eyes locked with hers but his bravado diminished. So childish.  
"He's nothing like Mephiles."

Blaze's eyes narrowed, tail flailed, and ears pinned to the back of her head. Her nose twitched as she crinkled its bridge. " _Silver_."

No reply.

"Can't risk it."

Silver turned away and huffed with his arms crossed. "I understand."

"No you don't."

"I get it, I'm wrong!" Silver turned away.

Blaze rested her finger against her throbbing forehead. "Sorry."

"No, don't. You're not wrong." Silver scrunched up. "I am, I'm sorry."  
His head dropped between his shoulders. "I get it, you're worried and thank you."

She sighed. "Thank you."

"...Yeah..."

Silence.

"You oka-"

"I'm fine."

Blaze's heart pitted before she faced away and stared at Gadget while he averted his gaze.  
Her tail curled and flicked. Still Naive. She wiped the sweat from her pounding forehead.

Gadget typed.

_Please don't._

He extended his quivering arm.

_' Mepiles?'_

Blaze shrugged.

_'Did he hurt him?'_

Blaze stared ahead as Infinite clambered over logs and shoved branches aside.

Gadget leaned forward and extended his hand to wave at Silver, who glanced at him.

She shoved Gadget's hand aside. "No."

"Are you ser-"

"Shh." Blaze furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes when she faced Silver.

Silver huffed and turned away.

"You want answers." Blaze swung her head to face Gadget. "Fine, but." She turned to Silver. "You stay quiet." She stared at Gadget. "Ask away."

Gadget tapped his finger against his chin. He typed.

_'Why did Silver bring him up?'_

Blaze glanced at Silver before she stared at Gadget. "We made a mistake."

Gadget raised a brow and tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

He raised his hand by his chest and rotated it encircles for her to continue.

"He..." Blaze stared at Infinite. "Manipulated us."

Gadget tilted his head back and moved his mouth like he'd said Oh.

Silver spoke under his breath, "Pretty much, I fucked up."

Blaze squeezed Silver's scrunched shoulder while he hung his head over his chest.  
"It's not your fau-"

"I almost lost you." His eyes glisten before he rubbed them with the back of his palm.

She patted his back and rubbed her hand along it. "But you didn't." Blaze smiled, she rested her hand by her side before she faced Gadget.

Gadget clutched his hands over his chest as he smiled. _'You care about each other a lot?'_

Blaze nodded. Her stomach contracted. _I know where this is going._

_'You'd do anything to save him?'_

Her lopsided smile wrinkled her cheek for a second. "...Yeah..."

_'Then do you understand why I want to save Finn?'_

Blaze blinked. "Finn?"

Gadget pointed at Infin—Finn.

To name is to humanize: can't for a monster.

Blaze stared at Infinite, who stopped in place and halfway turned to them.

His lone, phosphorus eye like the hue of raging sun locked with hers. Revolting.  
"We haven't been here."

"It's up ahead." She stepped beside him. "Keep moving."

"You're lost." He narrowed his repugnant eye.

Blaze's brows knitted, a keen unsettling surge snaked up her spine.

"We could fly?" Silver wedged himself between them. "Right?"

She squinted when she faced him.

He winced and stepped back. "Or...not." He crossed his arms and scrunched up.

Silence.

_We're close, I know it._

Blaze gazed at the stars. "It's up ah-" Her fur stood and eye widened while her heart ceased.

Thundering gunfire shrilled.

* * *

 

Amy clutched her pounding chest when an acute twinge like a needle against bone raked her clouded mind. She hissed as she pulled on a tuft of her dress. "Fuck..." Her vision blackened and blurred. She shook her head. Ignore it.

Cream stormed in front of her with her palms splayed out. "For the love of Chaos stop!"

Sweat trickled down her searing, furrowed forehead. She panted. "Can't."

"You're going to puncture a lung!"

"It's not that bad." Amy swayed her hand in the air in search of something to lean on.   
She stumbled into a tree. The drowsiness snaked through her veins as it tempted her.  
Amy shook her head. "Besides, the painkillers helped."

"Just stop."

A gruff voice reverberated, "Oi, another word out of your mouth and you'll be eating lead!"

_Just a little closer._

"Where..." Amy blinked, she rummaged her mind. "Is...what's her name?" Something dull scraped within her flesh. She dragged herself with her chest bent inward. Her wrist tugged back.

"Please stop!"

"Can't."

"Why!" Cream squeezed her hand.

"Friends."

"They can handle themselves!" She yanked her wrist.

"Where's...Umm, Rouge?"

"Gone."

"What a bitch." Amy tugged her wrist free and dragged herself towards the earsplitting gunfire. "If she tries anything, I'm hammering her bat ass."

"That's..." Cream paused. "Just stop!"

Amy panted, she pressed her finger against her earpiece. "Blaze? Silver? Anyone?"

Static.

_...Fuck..._

Flash of light. Smoke danced. Fire spouted in the distance.

Blaze shouted, "Run!"

_There!_

Something dull popped and she winced as she grit her teeth.  
Amy's stomach churned while the bile crept up her throat.  
She shook her head before she bolted towards them.  
Amy waved her arms in the air.  
"Over here!"

Blaze reared her head in Amy's direction. "Silver, over here!" Her and Silver careened through the air before they landed for cover as Blaze shoved Amy behind a tree trunk while Amy winced. "Sorry." She rested her hand on Amy's shoulder while she held her hand for a second. "Why are you here?"

"For you guys." She winked while she groaned.

"Wait here. Si-"

Silver peeked his head out from cover. "Where's Gadget and Finn?"

_Finn?_

Amy raised a brow. "Who's Finn?"

Blaze leaned to peek from the trunk. "Weren't they with you?"

"No?" Silver said, "They were behind you."

Gunfire thundered, explosions roared: metal tinged.

Amy tugged on Blaze's sleeve. "What's going on?" She crawled from cover but darkness veiled the jungle. Her eyes rounded when a bomb discharged and illuminated a metal dome while a stark, lean figure darted from it: Infinite.

He stormed through the brush and trees to the muzzle flash.

"Blaze!"

She pivoted to Amy.

"Cover..." She grit her teeth _Can't believe I'm saying this_. "Infinite! Go after the shooter **now**!"

Blaze nodded and bolted through the forest as she left a trail of flames.

"Silver!"

He turned to her with round eyes.

"Stop the bomber!"

"On it!" Silver shot through the air like a bullet.

"Cream." Amy winced from the keen twinge in her chest.

"Y-yes?" She stepped beside her.

"You got bandages?"

Cream nodded.

"Good, stay on standby." Amy panted. "If anyone is wounded, help them A.S.A.P."

"B-bu-"

"No buts, you got that!"

Cream stared at her for a moment before she nodded and saluted.

Amy hefted her hammer's strap off of her shoulders and held it in her arms as she glanced at Blaze, who chased someone off. She glanced at Silver: nothing. Her aching chest tightened. Sweat trickled by her twitching brow. _Come on._

Silver's aura glowed like fog through the brush. There!

She bolted towards him with her hammer cocked back by her shoulder.


	11. Hinged Joint 3 part 2.

Blaze's eyes rounded as Infinite homed in on his target: the shooter's rifle lined up with him. "Silver!"

  
His faint voice carried through the forest, "On it!"

  
Earsplitting shot. Infinite's ear tore. Blaze's heart pounded.

  
_Move you idiot!_  
The enveloping flames around her cackled and whirred as she closed the distance between her and the shooter.  
Blinding flash before Infinite stumbled and flickered.

  
_What...is he?_  
She panted, Silver's aura caught the corner of her eye before she transfixed on Infinite.

  
Rifle to his gut, she raised her splayed, wavering palm as energy hummed. Too close.

  
Blaze clenched her teeth. He'll die either way. Her stomach wrenched.

  
Flash of light. Deafening gunfire. Blood splattered. Too late.

  
The shooter punched Infinite and he flung to the ground.  
Blaze steadied her hand as Silver disarmed the shooter.  
Fire jetted from her hand while it split them apart.  
The shooter vanished in the dense vegetation.  
Rasp wheezes and gurgles violated her ears.  
Her body numbed, she shuddered.  
Putrid iron encroached her nose.  
Bile shot up her throat.  
She gulped.

  
"Silver, get the bombs, I got Infinite!"

  
_Please don't look._  
"Yes, ma'am." His glow dissipated into the distance.

  
Blaze stepped in a slick pool of blood. Her sweaty palms quivered.

  
She knelt, adhesive crimson soaked her pants and gloves while it clung to her fur.  
The keen scent of iron invaded her nose as she shuddered while her skin crawled.  
Blaze raised Infinite's chest. She glanced his ruptured gut: His entrails spilled.  
She shut her eyes while her baited breaths lacerated her throat.

  
Finn whimpered like a frightened dog. "G-gad..." His voice rasped, "Save him."

  
_One...two...three..._

  
Her eyes crept open, she fixated on the profusely bleeding gash.

  
She held her breath as her quivering, glowing hand loomed over it.

  
"No."

  
Blaze blinked before their eyes locked. Her chest tightened while her breaths ebbed.  
"I need to sto-"

  
"Don...t" He gargled and hacked up blood before he wheezed. "I..." He caught his breath. "I'm...okay." The luster in Infinite's eye diminished.

A twinge tugged on her heartstrings. Pity?

  
Blaze's mouth hung while her lip quivered. She shook her head. "You're bleeding out."

  
_Why...am I caring?_

  
Her ears shot up while she glanced in the direction of the thundering detonation.

  
Infinite's voice whispered like a hurt child, "...So?" He grinned as he flashed a sliver of his fangs.

  
Blaze's body numbed, her eyes darted back and forth from his face to the wound while her distorted, darting mind deciphered the situation. Nothing. "Where's Gadget?"

  
His body shivered and convulsed while his limp hand dragged before it ceased: he whimpered. "Be...hind."  
She craned her head over the brush while she examined the area before she fixated on something scrunched up under the grass. Gadget! Her heart ceased when Infinite gasped for air _...Gadget..._

  
_Do you understand why I want to save him?_

  
Blaze's eyes stung and glisten, the frigid, repugnant air lashed against her windpipe while she held her breath before she glanced at the gash until she averted her gaze as blistering bile crawled up her throat: she gulped the realization.  
She extended her right arm beneath his knees before she cradled him by her chest.

  
Blood soaked into her gloves. She clenched her teeth while vomit flooded her quivering maw. She gulped and shuddered.

_Keep calm._

  
The repugnant stench violated her flaring nose.

  
Blaze pivoted and trekked through the mud towards Gadget.

  
Finn's arm dangled and swung as he coughed blood.

  
Her heart ceased when Gadget peeked from the brushes. Blaze's chin quivered while tears streamed down her face. _Why do I feel like this?_

  
Gadget's eyes widened as tears poured down his quivering cheeks. Failure.

  
_You can't uphold the code, always a runt._

  
Blaze stood in front of Gadget while he reached for him like a raving mother for her dying child. She eased him into his chest while he hugged Finn.

  
Her body numbed. She watched his life drain. The blood-stained her fur.

  
Finn dissolved into flecks of cubes as they gathered like bubbles in water before they shot into the dull stone.  
Gadget's quivering hands loomed over it.

  
_They're right, I'm not cut out to be a hero._

  
The air lashed against her throat while her words snagged.

  
Blaze leaned towards him as she extended her stained glove. "Sor-" Her eyes rounded and ears shot up.

  
Distant gunfire reverberated.

  
Silver cried, "I need help!"

  
Her skin crawled and blood chilled. She swiveled and stormed towards Silver's voice.

  
Fire enveloped around her as her boots thrashed against the mud. Branches clawed her face.

  
Blaze's damp attire clung to her skin as she panted.

  
Earsplitting eruptions.

  
The forest illuminated in a hue of yellow.

  
Silver's contour darted from a bulky stark figure like a bear and another like a duck: One is missing.

  
Blaze careened towards him while her eyes darted for the shooter.

  
Her gut knotted. Chest clenched.

  
She bolted towards Silver.

  
Duck from the branches. Weave from the brush. Her eyes widened.

  
Something metallic and blunt collided into her stomach. Bullet? No.

  
Blaze lurched forward as her body bowed: her lungs begged for air. Her eyes locked with glowing blood red ones like a digital clock:

  
A badniks in the shape akin to Sonic.

  
It plunged her into the ground. Sharp blunt trauma to her spine and cranium.  
She winced as the world spun. Vision flashed black. Her eyes rounded.  
Its boot cocked back, it hurled it towards her face.  
She caught it, her arms quivered from the force.  
It encroached towards her as she shoved back.  
It didn't budge: her arms bowed.  
Muscles tense and tore.  
Bones cracked.  
She smirked.  
_Gotcha!_

  
Her palms melted the boot but:

  
Its smoldering steel crept towards her muzzle.

  
_...Right..._

  
Air hissed through her clenched teeth while its eyes judged her incompetence.

  
Children laughed at her within her mind.

  
Muscles quaked: a fucking joke.

  
Amy yelled, "Get the fuck AWAY FROM HER YOU HUNK **OF JUNK TAMPON**!"

  
Its head shot up as it fixated on something before a mallet collided into its chest and flung it into a tree.

  
Blaze's eyes widen while she gazed at Amy, who cocked the hammer back over her shoulder.

  
Amy panted, her arms flexed. She winced. "You okay?" She halfway turned to Blaze.

  
She nodded, her eyes rounded and heart pounded when it flew towards Amy.

  
Blaze's hands ignited. She launched herself in front of Amy and hurled balls of fire at it. Missed.

  
It reeled back and propelled itself into the void.

  
She slid her foot back as she arched her chest inward while she scanned the area.

  
Trees, nothing.

  
Branches rustled. No.

  
Fire crackled.

  
"You okay?" Blaze's furrowed forehead twitched.

  
Amy coughed. "Y-yeah."

  
Twigs snapped. Behind.

  
Blaze pivoted, she swung Amy in her arms and pulled her into her chest as she cocked her hand back and launched three lines of fire: it scorched trees and grass. Missed.

  
_Where?_

  
Gunfire. Silver shrilled. Heart pounded.

  
_You'd do anything to save him?_

  
Her blood boiled, bitter rage stoked within her mind. She pulled Amy into her chest.

  
"Behind!" Amy shouted.

  
Blaze eyes widened. She cocked her hand back while flames bloomed in it.

  
She swung herself in its direction. She lined her arm up:

  
Too close.

  
Amy pulled her to the ground whle it careened over them before it recuperated and faced them.

  
"Thanks!" Blaze slipped her arm from under Amy and kicked herself upright.

  
The machine and Blaze's eyes locked.

  
"Help!" Silver cried out. "Someone help!"

  
Blaze's fur stood.

  
Its fingers splayed like claws.

  
She glanced at Amy.

  
Grueling silence.

  
Her skin crawled.

  
Inhale. Hold it. Strike.

  
Blaze careened towards it with her palms splayed out.

  
It anchored its legs into the ground and leaned its chest forward.

  
She hurled balls of flames while she stormed towards it.

 

The machine ducked and flew to the side as her flames trailed behind it.

  
Blaze extended her left hand and aimed towards its flight path: A cone of flames shot out and engulfed it.

  
It staggered back while sparks skirted across its body.

  
Sweat trickled down her forehead as her dull body swayed and each grueling breath struggled to reach her lungs. _Just a bit more!_

  
The flames ebbed.

  
_Come on!_

  
Blaze collapsed onto her fours while her lungs pleaded for air.

  
Her searing eyes wilted as she dragged her head up. She transfixed on it:

  
It trekked towards her. Body charred and smoldering like brimstone.

  
Her heart ceased when it bolted towards her while she stood upright. It stopped in front of her.

  
Nerve-wracking silence.

  
Blaze raised her hands by her chest and angled her body like a boxer.

  
It lunged. Claws grazed her stomach.

  
She clutched its wrist and elbow while her hands erupted in flames.

  
A potent, putrid scent of smoldering metal flooded her nose.

  
Its limb severed from its elbow before it lunged with its claws.

  
Blaze recoiled her chest to the side.

  
It pulled its severed upper arm from her grasp.

  
She extended her wavering hand out as a flame bloomed.

  
Something impaled her left palm.

  
A visceral, keen twinge bolted through Blaze's hand:

  
Blood steamed. Her fingers twitched from the synapses. Her vision blurred.

  
Her hand jerked forward: its limb spun like a drill as it tugged it free when it thrust its scorching shoe into her gut.

  
"Blaze!" Amy's boots rapped against the ground.

  
Blunt force to her back as mud dragged her down before Blaze raised her wavering hand while the void crept in the corner of her eyes: sparks fizzled and smoke plumed from her palm.

  
_Never learn runt!_

  
It loomed over her.

  
Blaze's skin crawled.

  
Rocks pelted the back of its head. "Get him, Mrs. Amy!"

  
It rotated its head like an owl and jerked it up.

  
Amy's hammer slammed into the back of its head while metal and plastic cracked as it decapitated.

  
Sparks danced from loose wires while its limbs flailed until it collapsed towards the ground.

  
Blaze rolled aside as its body plummeted and electricity hummed. "Thanks." Her arms quaked while she lifted her chest before she collapsed onto the ground: her palm throbbed and burn. Each sharp breath stung her lungs.

  
"I gotcha!" Amy shouldered her hammer. She knelt and lifted Blaze's chest upright. "Can you move your fingers?"

  
She nodded.

  
"Good, good." Amy clenched her teeth while she hissed.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
Cream jogged towards them with a medical bag.

  
"I'll be." Amy's lopsided smile warmed Blaze's heart.

  
"Lift her hand ple-"

  
Gunfire rang out and Silver shrilled.

  
Blaze dragged her chest forward before she collapsed in Amy's arms.

  
"Hey, it's okay, I'll get him."

  
"We have to retreat!" Cream slipped medical gloves on and poured a clear liquid on a cotton ball.

  
"Where's Gadget and Infinite?"

  
Blaze winced and hissed while bubbles frothed as the gash burned. Her words lumped in her throat. "...Fin—Infinite is dead."

  
"And Gadget?"

  
"...Somewhere..." Her leaden eyes transfixed on an orange blur with a blue glowing object as it bolted through the woods. _Gadget?_

  
Rapid gunfire and explosions thundered.

  
"You got her?" Amy eased Blaze into Cream's arms.

  
"Got her!"

  
"Good, you two stay down, I got Silver." Amy stepped in the direction of the cacophony.

  
Blaze hauled her quivering hand towards Amy as her vision blacken. "W-wait."

  
Amy rotated her shoulder and alternated between them. "Don't worry." She glanced over them at her and wink. "I'm a tough bitch." She smirked.

* * *

 

A keen, sharp twinge shot through Amy's ribs while she leaned her arms against the tree as she doubled over. "FFFFF—ouch."

  
_Tough bitch my ass._

  
Amy groaned. She scanned the area. Darkness.

  
Come on Silver, give me an opening.

  
She pursed her lips as she dragged her feet through the mud.

  
Branches, brush, and biting bugs.

  
Amy shuddered. _I'm lost..._

  
Silver's meek voice whispered, "A-Amy, he...here!"

  
She swung her head to the right, the left, and she swiveled to check behind. She glanced at Silver, whose head poked from the lower end of a tree. "Why ar-"

  
"Shh!" His eyes rounded.

  
Amy jogged to him before he scooted aside as they both hid. "What happen?"

  
A strand of blood sheened as it trailed down his lip. "A...alive." His body quivered.  
"Oh...ugh." He leaned forward and clutched his forehead. "Umm..." His eyes wavered.

  
She studied his bruises, black eye, and scattered wounds like pockmarks.

  
"...Can't think..." Silver curled up as his quivering hands grasped his forehead.

  
Boots rustled leaves.

  
A nasally voice carried, "Think the boss is 'kay?"

  
Silver whimpered.

  
Amy held her breath.

  
Silence.

  
"I know, it's unbearable!" The nasally voice said.

  
Amy peeked behind the tree but Silver tugged her back.

  
"Think he ran out of ammo?"

  
Their footfalls drew near. Twigs snapped.  
"Or..."

  
Someone sniffed the air like a dog.

  
"Smell something?"

  
He huffed.

  
"What is it boy? Is someone hiding?"

  
Silver's body trembled as he curled up into a ball.

  
Amy rested her hand on the hilt of her hammer.

  
Silence.

  
Sweat trickled down her forehead.

  
Amy's heart raced. Her breaths faltered. She extended her arm out to halt Silver.

  
Droning silence.

  
Someone snarled and groaned.

  
"Nothing, eh?"

  
Their steps stopped. Close.

  
"Should we..." The nasally voice paused.

  
Amy's heart froze. Her fingers curled in and out. Her knees bent.

  
A fuse hissed.

  
"Run!" Silver yelled as he bolted from the tree.

  
Amy reached out. "Wai-" She shielded her face while she leapt away from a rolling bomb.

  
_Shit!_

  
The ground quacked while her ears rung.

  
Muffled voices.

  
Amy blinked, her eyes adjusted before she shook her head. Her chest stabbed within.

  
_Can't stop._

  
She halfway turned her body to see the assailants.

  
A yellow bear and a green bird pursued Silver.

  
_That's who it is._

  
Her head spun.

  
Silver cried for help.

  
Amy's eyes widened, she dragged herself upright while she stumbled. She bolted towards them with her hammer drawn.

  
Silver ran into a clearing before Bark tackled him.

  
Bark detained Silver against the ground while he pummeled his face in with his brick-like fist. Their backs faced her.

  
"Did he say he'd pay us for each one captured or murdered?" Bean said.

  
She grinned as she cocked her hammer back.

  
"Hold the thought, another walkin' paycheck!" Bean pivoted around like a pitcher from a baseball game and hurled a bomb towards her.

  
_Shit!_

  
Amy skidded across the ground as she slammed her feet into it."OH **FUCK!** " Her eyes rounded while she held her breath: her heart pounded.

  
The fuse snuffed. The bomb rolled on the ground by Amy's boots.

  
Silence besides the pounding strikes against Silver's skull.

  
"What did you do to my baby!" Bean clutched his forehead. "Bark, they killed my BABY!"

  
Blaze yelled, "Get away from him!"

  
Amy glanced over her shoulder.

  
She held her wavering hand up while she aimed.

  
"Mrs. Blaze you-" Cream gasped as she covered her mouth.

  
Amy faced the assailants. Her eyes widened as her skin crawled:

  
Blood dripped down Bark's cocked back knuckle. He stood over Silver before he glanced at them.

  
"It's the bullies again!" Bean darted behind Bark as he peeked his head out.

  
He rotated his shoulders. His head lowered by his chest as Blaze's flames illuminated his red devilish eyes that locked with Amy's narrowed ones.

  
Amy readied her hammer while its head extended out. Her ribs nicked her flesh.

  
Bark raised his bloody fists by his chest.

  
Fire crackled behind Amy while Cream pleaded for Blaze to rest.

  
He skidded his foot against the ground as he jerked his body forward to faint movement.

  
Amy stared him down as she glanced at Bean's shifty movement.

  
_She'll keep the bombs off, but...for how long?_

  
Sweat trickled by her furrowed brows. Her gut gnarled. Blaze's flames snuffed.

  
Bark rushed Amy before he lunged in the air with his fist cocked back.

  
Rouge plummeted from the canopy like a bullet: her steel heel collided with Bark's cranium as he crashed into the ground. She somersaulted from him and landed beside Amy.

  
"Missed me?"

  
"Where the fuck have you been?" Amy glanced at her.

  
"Bus-" Rouge sprang back as she yanked Amy by the collar of her dress as Bean flung bombs at them.

  
Each spark of the fuse died.

  
Bean stepped in front of Bark with his hand behind him to shield him.

  
Bark crawled to his hand and knees. His arms wavered while he lifted his head up and crimson oozed down his forehead. He snarled.

  
"Surrender or die," Amy said.

  
"Like you did to Nack!"

  
"What?"

  
"I saw what ya did."

  
She blinked. "What?"

  
"One of ya went after him."

  
Bark stood up but stumbled before he recuperated.

  
Amy glanced at the others while they stared at her confused.

  
_Was it Gadget?_

  
"Were they a red wolf?"

  
"The fuck if I know!"

  
_Is it Knuckles?_

  
Bean's fingers twitched.

  
"Just surrender and you'll live."

  
No reply.

  
Amy glanced at Blaze, who nodded at her. She did the same with Rouge too "Last wa-"

  
Bean tossed a volley of bombs at them.

  
Bark snatched Bean and bolted into the woods.

  
"Stop him!" Amy chased after them as she passed underneath the bombardment.  
She panted before she hunched over and winced from the keen twinge in her chest.  
_Damn it!_ She dropped the hammer's head on the ground while she leaned on the hilt.

  
"Mrs. Rouge, carry Blaze for me, I've got Silver."

  
Amy clenched her teeth. Phlegm flooded her throat as she coughed.  
She peeked over her shoulder at them. Amy fixated on Silver's motionless body.

  
Cream knelt beside him and tilted his head back as she rested her fingers on the depression of his neck and chin.

  
_Some leader I am..._

  
Amy sighed.

  
Rouge assisted Blaze beside Silver as she limped towards him. She sat Blaze down before she strolled towards Amy.

  
_Ugh, great._

  
Amy faced the woods.

  
Rouge's heels pattered against the grass. "Hey."

  
She clasped her lips.

  
"Are you o-"

  
"Why didn't you help?"

  
"Hm?"

  
"Earlier and with them."

  
"Wasn't paid to."

  
"Fuck you."

  
Rouge chuckled. "Always jumping to conclusions."

  
Amy rolled her eyes before they narrowed.

  
"Sheesh, lighten up. I di-"

  
"Lighten up?" Amy turned to her. "After all this? You want me to fuckin' lighten up?"

  
Rouge stared at her with a blank face.

  
Amy's temples throbbed as a searing rush clutched her mind.

  
"Could've been worse." She rested her hand on her hip.

  
"Could've been better."

  
Rouge's eyes squinted, she quirked her lip.

  
_That's what I thought, bitch!_

  
Silence.

  
"What do you even want?" Amy turned away.

  
Rouge sighed. "Doesn't matter now." She paused. "Anyway, your wolf friend...what's his name?"

  
"Gadget."

  
"Yeah, he seemed to...hmm, be using the ruby."

  
Amy blinked, she rested her hand on her chin. _Could it be his plan?_

  
"He went after...the purple dog?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"The ones with the guns."

  
"Nack?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"What happen?" Amy raised a brow.

  
"Somewhere in the woods."

  
"Are they working together?"

  
"Doubt it."

"How do you know?"

  
"What do you think I've been doing?"

  
"Letting us die." Amy glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and brows drew together.

  
Rogue leaned forward and raised her hands by her chest. "What?"

  
"Yeah, you left us."

  
"No, I kept tabs on Infinite."

  
"Bullshit!"

  
Rouge rested her hand on the side of her head as she shook it. "I did what you asked."

  
"You left."

  
She extended her hand and jutted her thumb out. "One, Infinite ran as Gadget chased after him." Her pointer shot out. "Two, Blaze chased after him while Silver tried to stop her." Her brows knitted. "Three, they're attacked by these fuckos. And four, I lost him in the woods." She paused. "So, how am I suppose to help you? Hmm?"

  
Amy turned to her and crossed her arms. "You could've helped with Metal."

  
"Who?"

  
"Metal Sonic."

  
"I was watching Gadget."

  
Amy huffed. "Sure."

  
"What the hell is this?" Rouge rested her hand on her tilted hip.

  
"You bullshitting!" Amy's knuckles tightened and popped.

  
"How!"

  
"Blaze and Silver almost died!"

  
"And...that's my fault." Rouge rested her hand on her chest.

  
Amy stared at the ground for a second before their eyes locked. "We needed you."

  
"And I'm here."

  
"Here too late!"

  
Rouge shut her eyes as her jaw hung before she sighed. "I made a choice."

  
"To run."

  
"No, now shut up and listen."

  
Amy clenched her teeth while her blood seethed.

  
"I could've chased after Gadget. But. I didn't." Rouge averted her gaze.  
"I helped, sure, I was late, but I helped, okay?" She shook her head.  
"But when we need help." She rested her hand on her chest.  
"No one ever does." Her ears pinned back.  
"No one helped Shadow or Omega."  
"No one ever has our backs."  
Rouge crossed her arms.  
"It's bullshit."

  
"Tails helped Ome-" Amy jolted her head back.

  
"I had to ask because no one else did."  
"I had to help Shadow because no one else did!"  
"I had to go _alone_ in enemy lines because no one else did!"

  
_That's complete bullshit._

  
Amy shrugged.

  
"And this is how you treat me after everything?"

  
Silence.

  
Rouge shook her head. "This is why I ask for payment."

  
"Cuz you only care about money."

  
"You're as bad as Shadow."

  
Amy chuckled. "Pfft."

  
Silence.

  
"You want to know why I came?"

  
"Not really, but whatever." Amy shrugged.

  
"I know how you're feeling. Stressed, pissed, and distancing yourself from everyone."

  
Amy snorted. "Ugh, no. You're kinda projecting here."

  
"Projecting what?"

  
Amy shrugged. "I don't know, your lust for Shadow or someshit."

  
Rouge's lips receded as she blinked while her brows parted. "Wow. Umm." She shut her eyes. "I've got nothing." She threw her hands in the air and strolled off towards the others.

  
_Fuck you bitch._

  
She stopped a few feet away and raised her pointer finger in the air before she turned to Amy. "Last time I ever check up on you."

  
Amy extended her hand as she raised her middle finger out. _Never asked_. Her arm collapsed by her waist. _She didn't do shit, lazy ass bitch. Me, Blaze, and Silver did everything._ She turned to her hammer and lifted it onto her shoulder.  
_Don't be mad at me for being lazy! I do everything._ She huffed. _Hurdy-durdy durr, I just watch people, it's so hard._

  
Amy chuckled before her lips wilted when she noticed Silver.

  
_It's her fault, she could've helped!_ Her ears and shoulders sagged while her heart pitted. Or...

  
_...Maybe I'm just bullshiting myself..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update for the A03 version. If you're following this fic, you can find it on Fanfiction ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13000937/1/Sonic-Forces-Forbearance ). A03 just took too long to post on and is eating a lot of my time with its formatting.


	12. Gear 5 Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a friend told me to try A03 again, and so I did. Unfortunately, there seems to be an issue with the double spacing that I don't have time to correct. I still suggest to read the Fanfiction version since it'll be updating more often.

Nack rotated his jaw before he clenched his teeth for a second. "Who's this someone?"

He raised his brow as he adjusted himself within the recliner. 

_ Probably fuckin' Sonic. _

"Just a mangy dog," Eggman said.

"Tails?" He rubbed his finger against his nose.

"Na, it's a nobody."

Nack's eyes narrowed."Are they magical?"

"Hmm."

He upturned his nose while their eyes locked.

"Don't worry about it." Eggman leaned back in his seat.

_ Hiding something. _

"Look mate, spit it out or no deal."

"You don't have room to speak." Eggman grinned.

"Hm?"

"When the last time you've had a job?"

"Plenty." Nack's gut contorted.

"Really?" Eggman rested his hands over his stomach as he tapped his thumbs together. 

"Got others lined up."

"Oh? Well, if you're so busy...I'll find someone else."

Nack quirked his lip.

"It's going in...three...two..."

"Okay! I need it!" Nack turned away and stared at the ceiling as he crossed his arms.

His recliner squeaked when he shifted.

"Oh? I thought you were busy."

"I am."

"Then I can find someone else."

"Na," Nack said.

"But what about the others? I'm sure they need you."

"Mate, you can cut the bullshit."

Eggman smirked.

"Now 'bout the target." Nack's eyes locked with Eggman's.

"Jackal, do what you want with him. I just want the ruby."

_ Hah...so that's who it is... _

Nack's hands quivered before he clenched them. "Hmm, ruby?"

"Worried?"

"Nope."

"Then it won't be a problem."

He sank his fangs into his lip. "Didn't he beat Sonic?"

"No, I did."

"Sure."

"Oh, I think the Babylon are calling."

"H-hold on!" 

"Hm?"

"I got it, you beat'em."

Eggman rested his hand on his chin. "Hmm, you don't sound sure."

Nack clenched teeth before he rotated his jaw. "You outmatched Sonic with your genius."

He rotated his hand for him to continue.

"And almost ruled the world...?"

"And?"

"Ugh..." Nack blinked. "No one can...best you?"

Biting silence.

"Err, praise the Empire?"

"Whose?"

Nack's lies welled in his throat. "Hail the Eggman...Empire."

"Hmm." Eggman shrugged. "Good enough for a mobian."

" _What's_ that suppose to mean?" A seething flash surged through his veins.

"Are you speaking against me?" He raised a brow.

Nack huffed as he lowered his hat over his eyes. "No."

"No what?"

"No sir."

"You mean lord Eggman."

Nack pursed his lips. "No, lord Eggman."

"Good."

"How much we gettin' paid?"

"Hundred thousand."

Nack whistled. 

"I'll throw in an extra ten for every mobian you kill or bring in."

His eyes widen. 

Bean's voice carried behind him. "Oof, your grandpa really let himself go!"

"Shit, B-Bean shut it!" Nack flailed as he stood and spun himself to face Bean, who strolled beside him.

Eggman grumbled. "Get your man in line."

"Fuckin' get out!" Nack thrashed his hand in the air to shoo Bean.

"I say it how I see it." Bean shrugged with his palms in the air.

"On second thought, I think I'll find someone more competent," Eggman said.

" **NO-NO-NO!** He didn't mean it!" Nack faced Eggman and waved his hands in the air before he stared at Bean and snarled. " ** _OUT_!** "

"Okay!" Bean paced backward before he rested his hand by his head like a phone and mouthed, "Call me!"

Sweat trickled down Nack's forehead. He swiveled in his seat and sat before he sighed. 

"See? All good." He faux a smile.

No reply.

He gulped. "So, where's the target at?"

"Seems to be in Mystic Forest."

_ Ah shit... _

"Know why?"

"Might be the resistance." Eggman twiddled the end of his mustache. "Probably trying to use the ruby."

Nack's brows twitch. "Is...it as powerful as they say?" His gut contorted.

"Oh yes, truly a work of art." He rested his hands on his chest. "That only someone as great as myself could create!"

_ Sure. _

"Wasn't he...ugh." Nack spun his hand encircles. "Yer creation or somethin'?"

"Na, wouldn't waste the resources."

"Hmm. Why's he there?"

"Hell if I know, he's with Sonic's group."

"Sonic?" Nack's brows parted.

"What?"

"You didn't mention him."

"It's a maybe, doubt he's there."

Nack narrowed his eyes. "And if he is?"

"You've got insurance." Eggman swiveled in his seat. " **METAL**!"

Gears hummed and joints whirred.

Neo Metal Sonic stepped into the room. "Yes my lord?"  

"Nothing, son. Just stand there and look intimidating." He faced Nack. "You got insurance."

Nack stared at Metal Sonic. _Easy way to back-stab_. He clenched his teeth and pursed his lips. _Or...find a way around it and get the cash_. Nack cupped his hand on his chin as he rubbed it. "Can he handle it?"

"You doubting me?" Eggman raised a brow.

"No."

Silence.

His ears pinned to his head. "N-no, lord."

"Hmm." Eggman leaned into his control panel with his palms clasped. "Think you can handle it?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Nack flashed a sliver of his fangs as he grinned.

"An oversized rodent."

His eyes wilted as his lips receded.

"You'll receive payment after, got it?"

Nack nodded.

"Good, Metal will be there in eighteen-hundred hours."

The screen cut out before it shut off.

Nack rested his wavering hand on his sweaty forehead before he lifted his hat and wiped it off. _So...Sonic, Metal, and that...monster..._ He rotated his jaw. _For a hundred thousand?_ He leaned back in his squeaking recliner and stared at the rusty ceiling.

_ It'd set us for life... _

He rested his palms over his eyes and groaned.

"How's it going, boss?" Bean strolled beside the recliner.

"Might have a job."

He leaned against the chair. "Might?"

"It's complicated."

"How?"

"Sonic."

" _OOOOOO_ , are we workin' for him?"

"No."

"Is he working with us?"

Nack shut his eyes as his brows furrowed. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"Dealing with him."

"Like making a deal?"

He clicked his tongue. "No." Nack glanced at him.

Bean extended his arm by his head while he rubbed his pointer and thumb together.

"C'mon, spit out." 

"You know why."

"If I did." Bean paused. "I wouldn't ask."

He stared at the screen. "We're fighting Sonic."

"So?"

"You know how it ends."

"How?"

Nack shrugged, he slumped his shoulders.

"We kinda win too."

"If you count constantly losing, sure." He tipped his hat down.

"Yeah but we make it out alive!"

A half-hearted smile dimpled Nack's cheek. "Sure, but...look where we're at?"

"Home."

He chuckled. "Rodents wouldn't even consider this home."

"Maybe, but home is where your family at!"

A potent twinge knotted in the back of his head. "Six feet under?" Nack turned to Bean, who shook his head.

"No silly, it's with us." Bean thumbed him up.

Nack shook his head and stared heavenward. "Don't give me that sentimental crap." 

"Just speaking the truth."

He chuckled. "Hmm."

"So, we doing it?"

Nack rubbed his chin. "Don't know, kinda worried..."

"About us!"

_...Yeah... _

"Fuck no." His eyes darted away.

"Aww, boss. You're making me blush."

"Shut it."

"Okay, okay! But..."

Nack stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

"We doing it?"

"Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah!"

"And Bark?"

"Absolutely!"

Nack tapped his finger on his chin.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?"

"How it always ends."

"You mean how he always gets away somehow?"

Nack's words snagged in his throat. His jaw hung before he sighed. "Yeah..."

"Despite all odds."

"Yup..."

"Maybe it's some omnipresent or higher being! Like it's some kind of holy scripture that he can almost lose but he can't lose." Bean threw his hands in the air as he wiggled his fingers. "Like he's a hero of a story or something. No matter what happens, you know he'll win, which..." He arched his chest back and hummed. "Come to think about it...he always does...boss, d-do you think we're in a story!" He leaned forward and clutched his forehead. " **WHAT IF WE'RE JUST CHARACTERS**!"

"...Bean..."

"What if it's nothing more than an elaborate plot! Projecting some smelly writer's idiotic ideology..." Bean gasped. "Am I even real? Am I just a manifestation of someone's thoughts as they give me life one second and can take it away and forget about me like some unwanted pet!" He crumbled to his knees. "O'cruel life, why must you bestow me such a curse to live a bane of existence!"

"Bean!"

"Am I even a main character of the story or a forgettable side. One to never be loved. Does that mean I won't be in a love triangle! Oh you cruel being o'why must you damn me!" Bean leaned his chest back and rested his arm on his forehead while he shut his eyes. "The one that people hate or not even draw or write about! Is this what I'm created for?" A single tear gleamed as it trickled down his cheek. "Or worse." He paused before he spoke:

"A plot device that dies and has no effect what so ever on the overarching story."

" **BEAN**!" His fur bristled before he stood on the recliner.

"Oh?" He peeked an eye open. "Yes, boss?"

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP**!"

Bean stood upright and nodded.

"Now..." Nack inhaled a deep breath while his simmering blood eased. "Where's Bark?"

He blinked.

"Well?"

Bean pointed at his beak before he crossed his arms in an X shape.

"Tell me!"

"Oh, probably playing games." Bean scratched the side of his cheek. "On the crapper."

A keen twinge clutched his temples. Nack sighed before he hopped off of the recliner.

"Let's go."

"Oh! So we're doing it!"

"Yeah, hopefully ya won't make it."

"Aww, lov' ya too boss!" Bean hugged Nack.

His soft feathers ruffled while his fur stood as Bean snuggled him.

Nack's eyes darted away as he lifted his head back and clenched his teeth. "What I say 'bout huggin'?"

Bean tilted his head back. He hummed before his eyes widened. "Only hug the ones you love." He paused. "And not strangers because they smell of peepee!"

"What?" He nudged Bean's head back while he pulled Nack into his chest.

"Or was it to hug the ones who are hurt to ease their pain?" Bean slid to the floor when Nack slipped out of his grasp.

"...Who told ya that?" Nack shifted his feet as he dragged Bean along the floor.

"You did!"

"Na, mate." His ears flicked as Bean's knees skidded against the marble flooring.

"Yes it was!"

Nack panted. "Nope!"

"Then who was there for me and Bark?"

He froze in place, his lips tightened: the image of them beaten and bruised flashed within his mind. Nack grumbled before he wiggled out of Bean's grasp and stood over him while Bean lie on the ground. "Remember this, and remember it good, go-"

"I'll try!" Bean stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes.

Nack sighed. "Men never hug another man."

Silence.

"Bean?"

"Hm?"

"Did you get that?"

"Nope!"

Nack sighed. "Men, never hug ano-"

"That sounds sad and lonely."

_...Yeah... _

Nack huffed.

"Do you like being sad and lonely?" Bean rested his elbows on the ground and cradled his head in his fist while he swayed his feet in the air. 

He blinked as his mouth suspended in the air. "Yeah."

"But it makes you smile!"

"Mate, I ain't smiling."

"I know you are on the inside!" Bean shut his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"You make me want to shoot myself."

"S-so you hate me?" He stared up at him like a kicked puppy...or bird.

"Hate ya with every inch of my body."

"Jokes on you, it's opposite day!"

Nack rolled his eyes before he strolled out of the room's archway. His boots stuck and squeaked against the tile when he entered an elongated corridor.

"Where ya goin' boss!" Bean's shoes rapped against the ground.

He shrugged with his arms crossed.

Bean's voice cracked while he sniffled: Nack's eyes widened as his heartstring plucked.

"A-are ya leavin' me, boss!"

Nack grumbled as his eyes narrowed and a twinge pricked the back of his head. "Cut the shi-" He clenched his teeth.

"Do ya hate me that much!"

His blood seethed while his breathing deepened.

"Ya 'kay, boss?"

"Shut it!"

"Boss, come on." Bean rested his hand on his shoulder.

Nack shoved it off before he turned to him. " **Fuck off, mate**!"

"...I'm just playin' with ya..."

"Try me, see what happens." Nack's fur stood while he snarled.

"Nack...I was just messin' with ya."

"Oh? So you think it's funny?" He encroached into Bean's space as his muzzle rested inches away from his beak. "Think it's funny now? C'mon, say it to my face."

Bean's posture shrunk while he scrunched up. His eyes wavered.

" **Say it funny man**! You wanted it to be fun, so have fun!" The air scraped against his aching throat as it seeped through his fangs.

"Nack, you're scaring me!"

His words lodged in his throat before he stepped back. Nack turned his back to him as he lowered his hat over his eyes. His chest tightened. Asshole.

The air conditioner whirred.

"I'll, ugh, yeah..."

Nack flicked his nose. He slumped his head between his shoulders as he stared at the ground with his arms crossed and tail tucked.

_ He'll get over it. _

He dragged himself to the end of the corridor to a flight of metal spiraling stairs.

His boots clattered against it until he descended into the garage.

Bark pummeled a punching bag as his fist rapped against it and its chains creaked.

Nack's slack eyes trailed to his rusty, battered aerobike bike with two sidecars attached to it. "Yo." He stepped behind Bark.

He arched his chest back while he laced his fingers together before he extended them and popped his joints as he stretched. Bark glanced over his shoulder and bobbed his head up.

"Got us a job." Nack faux a smile.

Bark faced Nack and leaned towards him as Bark's eyes widened.

He sucked air through his teeth. "It's...Eggman." Nack's ears pinned back.

His eyes wilted as he averted his gaze while his shoulders slumped.

"But it's a hundred grand!"

Bark shook his head before he reached for a dirty glass of water and sipped it.

"You ain't tired of this shit?"

He grumbled.

Silence.

"Would ya rather us starve?"

Bark shook his head.

"Then we got a job!" Nack rested his hands on his hip.

He stared at him with pleading eyes.

_ Aw hell... _

Nack shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

Bark tilted his head to the side and stared at the ground.

He threw his hands in the air.

Silence.

"We're taking it."

Bark clasped his lips as tilted his head back as he blinked. He shut his eyes and sighed.

he shrugged.

"Job is a job."

He stared at Nack, who scratched his head.

"It'll be easy."

Bark's eyes locked with his. Judgment.

"We just gotta kill a dog."

Silence.

Nack leaned his head back as he upturned his nose. "Or are you against that?"

Bark stared at him for a moment before he shook his head.

"Good, glad we see eye to eye."

He shook his head.

"What? I thought you agreed?" Nack raised a brow.

Bark blinked as his eyes narrowed.

"So you don't?"

He nodded.

"Are you kiddin' me?"

Silence.

"You'd rather live in this dump?"

Bark quirked his lip.

"Well?"

He shook his head.

"Good, then we're taking it."

Bark sighed.

"Feel bad all you want. Money is money." Nack halfway faced the stairwell when someone's shoes rapped against it.

Bean stormed down it beside Nack. "Is he being unbearable?" He pointed at Nack.

Bark snickered.

"Bein' funny, funny man."

"More like bird-man."

"Ughhhh...?" The side of Nack's lip crooked down.

"Don't worry, he's just hounding ya." Bean flicked Nack's nose as he winced.

"Touch me again and see what happens!" He snarled.

"Cool your heels, boss." Bean raised is splayed palm beside his chest.

"Ya gettin' on me bad side, wanker." His muscles tensed.

"Aww, so cute when you're mad." Bean arched his chest back while he crossed his arms behind him and lowered his head as he blushed. His eyes fluttered.

"Keep lookin' at me like that, and I'm shovin' a gun up your bloody ass."

"No reason to be crass." Bean paused. "I'm only giving you sass."

Nack huffed and clenched his teeth as he spoke through them, "Ya 'bout to be a bloody mass."

"Oi! I'll put ya in a cast!" Bean leaned toward Nack as they stared face to face while Bean slid his hand up his forearm like a sleeve.

"You won't last."

Bean blinked. "You ain't..err...that fast!"

"Mate, you're outclassed. I'll put you last for ya a pest." Nack shoved Bean's shoulder.

"And you'll fail like the rest cuz you messin' with the best." He grinned.

Bark howled with laughter as he slammed his fist against a bench.

Bean shut his eyes and crossed his arms while upturned his beak. "Got ya smilin'."

_ Ah fuck. _

"...Ya did." He nodded. "Umm..." Nack's apology clotted within his windpipe.

He bobbed his head side to side. " 'Bout earlier..."

"Hm?"  He crept an eye open.

"I..."

Silence.

Nack's ears pinned to his head while he crossed his arms and his eyes scurried away.

"I forgive ya." Bean hugged Nack as he leaned away from Bean. 

"R-really?"

"Yeah!"

Nack's heart fluttered as his muscles eased and he smiled.

_ Thanks. _

"Eh, whatever." He shrugged.

"Lov' ya too, boss." Bean winked.

Bark ambled behind them.

"Anyway, we better get ready."

"Tis mean we're hooligans again!"

Nack clicked his tongue. "We always been."

Bean's eyes gleamed as he faced Nack with his fist by his chest. "Can we do the chant!"

"Ehhhh..."

"Please!"

"Some other time."

Bean's voice wavered like a hurt, obnoxious child, "B-but, Nack!" 

_ Ah hell. _

Bark stared at him with pleading eyes.

Nack's heart ached. He clasped lips as he stared at the ceiling. "Ugh..." He sighed. "Fine!"

"Yay!" Bean threw his hands in the air and wiggled his fingers.

He rested his hand on his forehead as she shook his head. "Well...start it."

"Remember, say it unison!"

Nack rolled his eyes.

Bean snapped his finger in a rhematic beat while Nack and Bark joined but Bark garbled the lyrics. "When a job is too dirty and you're in a hurry!" He paused. "And you got the cash then we're ready to thrash."

They huddled up. "Cuz we're the hooligans!"

I forgot how much I hate this.

"But you got to hurry or face our furry! Because of someone else has the cash. **YOUR ASS IS GRASS**!"

"Cuz we're the hooligans!"

"When you're in our sights, ya better take flight because we're going to fuckin' fight!"

"Cuz we're the hooligans!"

Bean sung, "Say it louder, boys!"

"CUZ WE'RE THE HOOLIGANS."

"Scream it!"

" **CUZ WE'RE THE HOOLIGANS**."

Bark wrapped his hulking arms around them and pulled them into his chest. 

Nack's joints popped as he gasped for air when Bark's arms shoved him into his warm chest. "Can't breath!" He rasped, "Stop!"

"Lov' ya too, boss!"

The doorbell rung.

Bark loosen his grip while the others stared at the staircase.

Nack grinned. "It's time, boys!"

They answered the door. Prepped for their departure. They flew out of the garage in their  aerobike bike.

. . .

Darkness veiled the forest. A frigid gust of wind bit through Nack's waving fur while it buffeted in his ears. His arms wavered from its handlebars.

The aerobike bike's engine whirred while the trees below darted by.

"I spy...something blue." Bean kicked his feet above the sidecar's dash.

"Metal." Nack quirked his lip.

"Ah geez, you got me."

"I spy...somethin' dumb." He grinned.

"OOOOoo, is it Bark!"

Bark leaned forward to glare at Bean.

"Ha, close!"

He narrowed his eyes at Nack before he collapsed back into his seat and crossed his arms.

"Hmm."

Nack pulled the handlebars back as they drove up a steep cliffside.

"Is it you, boss?" Bean stuck out his tongue.

"Think I'm stupid?" 

"Yeah! stupidly cute!"

He clenched his teeth as his cheeks burned. "Fuck ya, mate."

"You a top?"

"What?"

"A top!"

"The only thing I top is big titted bitches."

"Well, I ain't no tit but." He paused. "I can be your bitch." Bean winked.

Nack's muzzle crinkled while his face scrunched up. "Disgusting."

"That's what my mom said when she birthed me!"

The incline's peak came into view.

Nack eased the rear brake as the bike decelerated and landed five yards away from the ridge. "What's the tracker say?"

Neo Metal Sonic landed at the tip. 

Eggman's static voice carried from him, "Calibrations are wrong...unless we're standing above them?"

Neo Metal Sonic peeked over the cliffside."Negative, targets missing."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have fun searching. I'll be leaving Metal on standby. Toodles!" His radio cut out.

Nack yawned, he rubbed his nose. "Great, gotta do everything." He killed the engine, shifted out of his seat, and stepped to the ledge while he knelt and lapped his rifle's strap over his shoulder, old and bolt action but good enough for the job.

"Let me know if I ya find a burger joint, " Bean said.

He knelt. "Keep talkin' and I'll a make chicken sandwich out of ya." He rested the rifle's butt against his shoulder pocket and leaned his cheek against it. Nack scanned the terrain.

Trees, rocks, river. Nothing.

He flicked his nose.

Silence for minutes.

"Do you think I'd be a sexy sandwich?" Bean asked.

A twinge welled in his temples.

"I think I'd be, do you think?"

Bark grumbled.

"Yeah, I'd be. Hey Nack!"

"You won't."

"I wasn't asking that, I think we should set up camp!"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"We ain't camping."

Silence.

"Ya forgot the supplies, huh?"

Nack's blood seethed. "Shut it!"

The wind howled.

He shivered.

Minutes droned.

Fuck it.

"They ain't here." Nack stood upright as he stared down the cliffside.

"Now what?"

Nack shrugged. "Tin can will keep wat-"

A gunshot rung out as his ears shot up and his eyes fixated on a sheening, smoky red speck that hurled above the canopies: Nack grinned, he whispered.

"Guess we got our lucky break."

 


	13. Gear 5 Part 2.

Eggman stared at the monitor of Tails' cell.

_What are these degenerates planning?_

Tails paced from one end of the cell to the other.

He checked on Tails' device as it displayed a map of the forest while its screen blipped. He tapped his finger against his chin. _The lab is about five clicks away._ Eggman shifted in his seat before he crossed his legs. _Are they going to use him against me?_ _Or take the ruby for themselves._

Eggman's stomach tightened. He spoke under his breath, "Either or, it's conundrum."

The obnoxious nasally voice of the bird carried, "Nack's grandpa, you there? We got something." Metal tinged from his fist. "Didn't have a heart attack, did ya?"

"Metal, swat him."

The bird yelped.

"Oi, keep yer hands off of'em!" Nack yelled.

Eggman flipped the screen to Metal's view, who fixated on Nack. He held his finger against a button to communicate. "Speak when only spoken to!"

Nack glared at him before he turned away.

"Now tell me what it is."

"We got movement in the underbrush." Nack pointed towards the canopies. "Seems like they're in distress."

Eggman glanced at Tails' device. "Might be a diversion."

"It's all we got."

He furrowed his brows. "Then take it, I'll leave Metal on standby."

"Thought we had insurance." Nack glared over his shoulder.

"You can't handle it?"

"Mate, I've fought Sonic, I'm not wasti-"

"You wont, Metal will."

"Then take him wit-"

"No."

Nack flashed his fangs.

"Remember who's in charge." Eggman yawned.

Silence.

"Well?"

Nack grumbled. "Yes, lord Eggman."

"Good, now get going!"

Nack and Bean bolted for the bike and jetted off the cliffside.

Neo Metal Sonic said, "What is the method of operation?"

Eggman hummed.

_Can take the ruby...but the others might follow...that, and how do I get it from him?_

He rested his hands on the bottom of the keyboard and twiddled his thumbs.

_Can't risk that...not at this state..._

The chair squeaked as Eggman leaned back.

_Best call would be recon._

Eggman snapped his fingers. "Keep a distant, we'll figure out what they're up to and...if anyone gets in the way." He paused. "Eliminate them."

"Yes lord Eggman."

He flicked a switch beside the keyboard panel as the screen changed to Tails' cell.

Eggman snapped his fingers. "Orbot, Cu-" He paused. "Right..."

"Yes, sir?" Orbot hovered in with his arms scrunched up like a squirrel.

"You can record, right?"

"Absolutely!" His eyes rounded.

"Good."

_Let's see what you got, fox boy._

* * *

 

Eggman held his hands behind his back as he strolled into the center of the frigid cell. His eyes locked with Tails' slanted ones behind the metal bars.

Orbot hovered in with a desk chair before he rested it in behind Eggman.

He sat down and crossed his legs while he leaned back.

Tails paced from one end to the other.

Silence.

"Enjoying your new home?"

"Pff, it won't be for long."

"Oh?" Eggman rested his hands over his lap while he laced his fingers together. "That confident?"

No reply.

"Well, you better hope so." He stared at the handless bucket in the back. "Else you'll be living in your own shit."

Tails flashed a sliver of his fangs as his tails stood.

"Don't be like that, you're wasting energy." Eggman smirked as he swiveled back and forth in his chair.

"What do you even want?"

"Oh-ho-ho! Straight to the point! Good."

Tails' eyes narrowed.

"Tell you what, if you cooperate, you'll be fed, hydrated, and maybe just maybe be rewarded."

He paced by Eggman and hacked up mucus and spat on Eggman's pants.

"Wow, you truly are an _animal_." Eggman snapped his fingers while Orbot drifted out of the room. "And I here I thought you were sapient."

"And I thought you were a genius."

"With the way things are going, I'd say I am."

"Perhaps in your mind, but this is earth." Tails stood in front of him.

"Who's in a cage?" Eggman smirked.

Tails snarled.

He raised his hand in the air and twirled it. "Now be a good dog and listen."

"If I did, I'd probably die like your robots."

A twinge pricked the back of Eggman's head. "They're pawns."

"More like scrap, who even makes junk like that!" Tails crossed his arms.

"Junk that only Sonic can handle?"

"Pffah, I was able to beat them when I was nine!"

His eyes squinted. "Well to be fair, you are a mutant compared to the rest."

"And you're a zealous, pompous madman."

"You mean handsome, zealous, pompous madman."

Silence.

"Now, you degenerate little mongrel." Eggman paused. "Tell me, what do you ingrates want with the ruby?"

He blinked and raised a brow.

"I know you're devising something."

"What?"

"You were conspiring against me! It's why you helped!"

"No."

"Ha! Your voice says it all." Eggman rubbed his mustache.

The side of Tails' lip crooked up as his jaw hung.

"Oh?" Eggman threw his hands in the air before rested them on his chest. "Galvanized by my renown intellect to see through your delirious _scheme_?"

Tails slowly shook his head.

"Then why'd you help me?" Eggman rested his hands by his waist.

"Because you're an enemy we know."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Sonic said that you're easy to combat, so that's why." Tails shrugged. "I don't agree, but he has a point." He paused and smiled. "You're easy to beat."

Seething, scorching bolt surged through his veins as he clenched his fist.

"It could've been worse, honestly, if Infinite didn't have you...we might've lost."

Eggman's face burned while his breathing deepened.

"Come to think of it? Things might've been worse if you weren't around."

He clenched his teeth while his muscles tensed.

"Chaos, the Deadly Six, Shadow, heck maybe even Metal!"

Eggman leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes as he inhaled a deep breath.

"It's simply miscalculation."

"That's what they all say." Tails rested his hands on his hip.

"No, I should've killed Sonic then and there."

No reply.

"If I didn't listen to that mangy dog..."

Eggman brooded on the moment.

Infinite's voice carried in his mind, "Leave them to shiver in fear."

_To hell with them, kill off Sonic now!_

A hint of fright in his voice, "Wouldn't you rather torture him?"

 _I see, you mangy mutt. You tricked me._ Eggman's temples throbbed.

"You'll have your corpse, but make him suffer."

_And I believed it._

Eggman chuckled.

Silence.

"Hmm." He tilted his head back and rubbed his chin.

Was he plotting against me? But why?

"Think all you want, you're going to lose," Tails said.

He nudged his glasses.

Orbot bolted through the door with a cloth in his hand as he rubbed the splotch mark on Eggman's pants.

Tails shrugged like Sonic. Disgusting. "No matter what you do, you won't win."

Eggman smiled as he rested his hands on his lap.

"Might as well let me go."

"What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me."

"About...what?"

"Why do you think I do all of this?"

Tails blinked as he jerked his head back.

"Answer it and you might get food."

"You're a derange lunatic." He paused. "Who won't take responsibility for anything."

"That's not a why."

"Honestly, I don't know? One moment you're trying to kill us and the next you're helping."

Eggman twiddled his mustache. "I'm complicated."

"Or have lost your mind."

"You can't come up with one?"

"Wasn't it for a theme park?" Tails shrugged.

"No, that's just icing on the cake."

Silence.

"You think I'd cause all this carnage for one theme park?"

No reply.

Eggman swayed side to side in the chair.

"...Yeah?"

"What'd I get out of that?"

Tails shrugged.

"Wow, you're disappointing. Some genius you are."

"I just don't care." Tails tapped his finger against his crossed arm.

Eggman sighed. "You're not making this fun, you know."

No reply.

"I can make this a lot harder too." Eggman leaned forward.

"If you do anything to me, Sonic wi-"

"He'll what? Kill me? Put me in jail?" Eggman grinned. "He hasn't before, so why would he now?"

"Because I'm his frie-"

"You're more important than thousands of others?"

Tails mouth moved but he didn't say anything. He shook his head. "No."

"Then what's your life compared to theirs?" Eggman raised a brow.

No reply.

"Comply or I'll make this hell." Eggman leaned back in his chair.

Silence.

Tails' brows furrowed.

"Think I won't?"

No reply.

"Would you like to slowly be impaled?"

His brow flicked.

"Have it rupture your bowl to your gut until it reaches your heart."

Tails flashed a sliver of his fangs.

"Bet Sonic would love seeing that."

He snarled.

"That'd be too forgiving, perhaps a thumbscrew? Make it out of robots for karma."

"You're not scaring me." Tails' ears pinned back as his fur stood.

"Oh heavens no, I'm not trying too. I'm just thinking out loud." His outstretch smile wrinkled his cheeks.

"He'll make you pay!"

"How?"

Tails' mouthed moved before it suspended in the air. He shook his head. "By putting you in your place!"

Eggman tapped his chin. "But I just got away with murdering thousands." He snapped his fingers. "And you helped too!"

"Because Sonic had a pla-"

"To let me go to repeat the process."

"No!"

"Oh, right. Because I'm 'easy'." He raised his brow for a second.

"So surrender while you can."

"Can't while I'm head. Fox boy." Eggman wagged his finger.

"You count depleted resources as winning?"

"False feedings." Eggman smirked. "You think I lost just because I lost the ruby?"

"You've lost everything."

He wagged his finger. "Not while it's out there."

"When Sonic finds it, you'll be done for good."

_Knew it, they're using it._

Eggman cupped his hand on his chin.

_Would it have the same effect? No...I won't be able to order him...would I?_

_Would the recaller work...? No, it'd just get the ruby...not like I can._

He hummed.

"Thinking won't save you," Tails said.

_What else could he know?_

"Who ordered the destruction of the Death Egg?" Eggman's eyes locked with Tails'.

No reply.

He raised a brow.

"That doesn't mat-"

"Oh no, it does. Was it Amy?"

Silence.

"Knuckles?"

Tails' eyes refused to budge.

"Was it you?"

"No."

_It had to be._

"Weren't you with that pest?

Tails averted his gaze for a second.

Eggman smirked. "It was, wasn't it?"

No reply.

"So tell me, how'd you get him to show up? Did you make a devi-"

"No."

_So he is right, He came after me...So it's not just the ruby I have to worry about..._

Eggman's gut contorted as he clasped his lips and rubbed his forehead.

"You want me to believe that he magically popped up?"

"He did."

_Great...at any time too..._

"Explain."

Tails snarled.

"Else I'll break your fingers one by one."

Silence for a moment.

"Probably the ruby or something."

"How do you know?"

Tails shrugged.

"Tell me."

"I don't know." Tails' brows twitched.

"Perhaps I'll break your ankles and make you crawl."

Silence.

"Orbot, fetch th-"

"He had the same reading as the ruby." Tails faced away as he lowered his head between his shoulders.

_Great, have to worry about an anomaly too._

"Did you command him?"

Silence.

"Did you or did you not?"

No reply.

"The harder you make this, the harder I'll be on you."

Tails clenched his teeth. "Yes."

"Did he ever disobey?"

He shook his head.

_Was he infused with the ruby? If he did what he said...then maybe I could order Sonic?_

Eggman hummed.

Tails' narrowed eyes trailed to his and locked.

_He might figure it out, time to change it._

"So it's your fault for their deaths."

Tails' ears, tails, and fur stood as he snarled. "I didn't kill them!"

"Then who?"

"You!"

"Hmm, no."

"You captured them."

"Yes but not murder."

Tails' arms collapsed by his waist as he clenched his hands into a fist. Pathetic.

"You want to know what I think of you."

Eggman leaned back in his seat as he rocked the chair side to side.

"You're the worst scum of this _fucking_ world and when the time comes." Tails paused. "May you have a slow and painful death while you rot with no one to care about you."

_Hmm, so he isn't all about crying, how droll._

Eggman raised a brow. "Is that all?"

"No."

"You're an apathetic monster that only consumes. You take and take but never give because such a thing is foreign to you."

He chuckled.

"You've committed genocide for the sake of power because you're a child who can't own up to his own actions!"

Eggman grinned as he shook his head.

"Monsters like you will die. You'll join all of your failed experiments while you all rot in the earth. And you'll never understand what it means to live nor love because you're so clouded by your own desires for domination." Tails rested his hands on his hips. "And that's what makes you so sad, because you won't ever know what it means to live."

He stared at Tails, who smirked with his mutant mouth. Detestable.

Silence.

Eggman grinned, his outstretch, toothy smile dimpled his cheeks.

Tails' eyes locked with his.

Silence droned.

Eggman wiggled his mustache: he spoke.

"You controlled that little rodent. Destroy the Death Egg. And murdered thousands."

Tails leaned his head towards the bars. His eyes gleamed with ire.

"Bet you celebrated." Eggman twirled his mustache.

No reply.

"You know what's even better?"

Silence.

"Hold on." Eggman rolled his seat by Orbot and flicked a panel on his back.

Orbot's eyes projected a holographic screen:

The rookie bolted by cells filled with mobians: he left them for dead.

"H-huh?" Tails blinked as his jaw hung.

Eggman leaned back in his seat.

The projection changed to Espio and Vector as they ran into the corridors with crammed cells: they left them for dead.

Tails' eyes widened while they glistened and wavered.

Sonic stood on a metal island in the center of prison columns: he sprinted away and left them for dead.

He slowly shook his head, his chin quivered.

"Still feel like a hero?" Eggman grinned as he flicked the projection off.

Tails' voice cracked, "T-they did it to save Sonic...and...and he...he had to!"

"Do you think Amy or Knuckles ordered them?"

His ears pinned back.

"I bet they just ordered to save Sonic."

"They wouldn't!"

"Then why didn't they save the rest?"

"Sonic is a priority!"

"Is his _life_ worth more than thousands?"

Tails' mouth moved as if to speak but he leaned his head back as he pursed his lips.

"Does one outweigh thousands of innocents?" Eggman leaned forward with his clasped hands on his thigh.

He faced away and crossed his arms.

"Apparently so since they're all, well." He flicked his thumbs out for a second "...Dead."

Tails' fur bristled while he snarled and lunged at Eggman with his outstretched arm. "It's your fault!"

"How?"

"You've murdered them!" The disgusting, loathsome animal barked. Wasted his breath.

"No, I've murdered others but not them." Eggman shrugged.

Tails clawed the air. "When Sonic comes, I'll make sure you pay."

"Oh no! I'm trembling." Eggman scrunched up while his brows parted. "I'm so glad you're useless and too pathetic to help yourself."

"I've beaten you, I've stopped Chaos, you're just took advantage!"

"All is fair in war."

Tails arm collapsed between the bars as he clutched them. "And the crimes you've committed will be chastised!"

"By whom?"

"Sonic!"

Eggman swayed in his seat.

Tails snarled.

The chair squeaked.

Silence.

Eggman twiddled his mustache.

The dog refused to budge: repulsive.

_Hmm, guess he didn't have anything else to say._

"Should I be punished for the crimes I've committed?" Eggman ceased his motion.

Their eyes locked.

"You will."

Eggman's outstretched, toothy smile wrinkled his cheeks as his heart danced.

He raised his hand in the air before he snapped his fingers.

Orbot drifted by him as he flicked a switch on his head.

Eggman crossed his arms and leaned back.

The dog glared at him in protest.

"But shouldn't you?"

Tails jolted his head back as his brows furrowed.

"If I'm to be punished for my crimes, what makes you any different?"

"It's not my fau-"

"Two hundred and ninety-seven thousand are dead."

Tails' voice wavered, "Because of you!"

"Detained, sure, but not killed."

"It's your fault!"

"I didn't _order_ anyone to do anything."

"They died because of y-"

"I didn't command for them to die."

Tails' nose bridge crinkled. "I didn't murder **anyone**!"

"Then who?" Eggman raised a brow.

"You di-"

"Orbot, play when he called me scum.

His eyes rounded when Orbot played his voice:

"You're the worst scum of this fucking world and when the time comes. May you have a slow and painful death while you rot with no one to care about you."

"W-what?" His ears pinned to his head.

Eggman twiddled his nose. "You murdered two hundred and ninety-seven thousand mobians."

"I didn't d-"

"Play when he said genocide."

Orbot played Tails' voice,  "You've committed genocide for the sake of power because you're a child who can't own up to his own actions!"

Tails' voice cracked and wavered, "I didn't murde-"

"Play when he said lunatic."

You're a derange lunatic." Orbot paused. "Who won't take responsibility for anything."

Silence.

Tears streamed down Tails' cheek: beautiful.

Eggman leaned back in his seat with his arms in his lap and leg crossed. "Play when he said crime."

"And the crimes you've committed will be chastised!"

Tails lowered his head: tears pattered against the ground as it mottled it.

Eggman leaned towards the cell as his eyes locked with Tails' quivering ones.

He grinned. "You want to know the reason why I do all of this?"

Nothing but sniffles like a pathetic child.

"Do you know why you're called mobians?"

No reply.

"Because you're a parasitic creature that spreads everywhere."

Silence.

"You've conquered a majority of the land through rapid breeding while leaving it in a waste."

No reply.

"A mobian can have a litter of up to four." Eggman brows drew together. "The average life expectancy is eighty but with the way medical care is, it's about ninety." He shook his head. "Each one of these mongrels within a first world country will generate about two thousand three hundred and twenty-two tons of carbon emission." He paused.

"They'll create sixty-four tons of waste each. Eat thirty-five tons of food. And drink thirty thousand gallons in a lifetime."

"We aren't to bla-"

"Green hill his turning into a wasteland."

"Because of you!"

"No."

"You've destroyed countless lands before!"

Eggman leaned back in his seat. "Because I was naive and foolish to believe in a finite."

He nodded. "But I've realized what needed to be done." He paused before he spoke:

"This world doesn't need us."

Tails blinked.

"Do you honestly think I didn't think the sun through?"

"...What...?"

"We'd of died, Metal would've taken over, and the age of mobians would be done."

Tails' mouth moved but he didn't speak as his jaw hung.

"We're obsolete, the time for machines will be nigh."

"You've gone insane." His brows parted.

"You wanted to protect the world from me but I'm protecting it from you."

Silence.

Tails slued his head side to side as his jaw quivered. "You're trying to justify genocide."

"And if you continue with yours." Eggman nudged his glasses up. "What's the difference?"

"I haven't killed anyone!"

"There isn't enough water to sustain us. There's not enough food. We're making this world barren."

Silence.

"For every person you save, they'll reproduce, which makes more mouths to feed."

Tails' voice sharpen, "There's enough food, we can sustain li-"

"Vegetation takes one hundred and thirty-two gallons of water to produce one kilogram." Eggman paused. "Meat takes three thousand nine hundred and sixty-two gallons of water to make one kilogram."

"That isn't right!"

"And you know what's funny, Tails? Most of it goes to waste."

No reply.

Eggman smiled. "When the world runs out of resources, who's really committing genocide?"

Tails' nose twitched as his eyes wavered.

"Because when we die, which we will, the world will be a better place without us."

Silence.

"Do you still feel like a hero?"

No reply.

"Glad that you agree."

Tails whispered something.

"Hm?" Eggman raised a brow.

He spoke below his voice, "You'll fail like always."

"Even if you win, I win in the long run."

Tails shook his head. Denial.

"You'll either die a quick death or you'll rip each other to shreds." Eggman shrugged. "Regardless, the end is the same, I'm simply offering an easier way out."

"We'll make it, we have before and we'll continue to."

Eggman chuckled. "You honestly think you're doing good?"

"Yeah."

He leaned forward towards the cell as his eyes clashed with Tails'.

Silence.

"Then you'd take that bucket, sharpen its rims on the bar, and make an incision across your throat."

Tails spat on a lens of Eggman's glasses. "Fuck you."

Silence.

A bitter, boiling bolt snaked through his mind.

Eggman leaned back, he wiped the slime off of his glasses, and stared at the slick, disgusting spit: he grinned.

_Fighting until the end, as expected._

He stood upright as his shadow cast over Tails and he wiped the saliva on his pants before snapped his fingers.

Orbot hoisted the chair out.

Tails and Eggman stared each other down. Neither flinched.

Silence.

He snarled. "Why are you telling me this?"

Eggman adjusted the collar of his shirt and popped his neck.  
He dusted himself off while he inhaled a deep breath.  
The welled tension eased within his temples.  
He wiggled his nose and mustache.  
"Because..." He paused:

"I was promised a corpse, and a corpse I shall have."

Eggman strolled to the door with his arms crossed behind his back.

So do fight, pray to whatever higher being you believe in, or weep in despair.  
_Because none of it matters now, well, none of it ever has.  
For this will be your grave ol' pal. Because:_

_I am your god now._

He stepped out the doorway and glanced over his shoulder at Tails. "Oh, and be sure to not spill the bucket." Eggman smiled. "Else you'll be drowning in your own shit."

The door slid shut.

 


	14. Grating Metal

The worn, coarse mattress' bed springs creaked when Gadget leaned his chest back as Finn scooted his knees as he crawled towards him.

Gadget's heart pounded when he gazed into Finn's soft, lustrous eyes with his meek reflection within them. He scrunched up with his rump against his knees.

Finn's seldom, innocent smile tickled his heart as Finn tilted his head to the side as his blush peeked from the strands of his floral white, thick strands. 

Motes of dust roved through the room. The blind's outlines traced along Finn's ebony fur as the sunlight highlighted his contours.

Shallow breaths escaped the crack of Gadget's lips.

_ How...do I get o- _

Finn whispered like a kitten's mewl, "Gadget."

His ears shot up and his eyes rounded while he stared lost into Finn's eyes. 

_ It's not him, it's the ru- _

"It's okay." Finn crawled towards Gadget: his flaring, wet nose and sultry breaths brushed against his. 

He seized Gadget's breath.

Gadget clutched his chest. Cold sweat welled in his palm. His body quivered.

"It'll be okay, I'm right here." Finn reached for Gadget's hands and nudged them towards Gadget's knees. "Nothing bad will happen. I promise."

__ I need to get out!  
_ I need to save them!  
_ _ I need to sav—  _ Searing tears welled. __ Let...go...of you.

His breathing accelerated, his body numbed: The sentimental thoughts flooded his mind.  
The day they first met on the beach when Finn saved him faded.   
The serene times that they spent together as kids rotted.  
The endearing moment when Finn said:

"I love you."

Gadget's head flinched when he snapped out of his thoughts. His heart ceased.

_...I never got to tell you I love you... _

His blood ran cold. He shut his eye and sniffled. He clutched his face.

"Gadget." Finn held Gadget's wrist and nudged them down to Gadget's knees.

Silence.

Gadget's eyes burned from the tears as his nose ran and chin quivered.

Finn caressed the side of Gadget's cheek. His rugged paw pads glided against his skin while he guided Gadget's lips toward his: they stopped an inch away.

The warm, soothing scent of Finn eased the torment while Gadget fixated on Finn's harmonizing eyes, the ones that always silence the pain.   
He stared into the pupil's abyss as it beckoned him.  
Endearing love bloomed within his aching chest.  
The visceral, ambivalent thoughts hushed.   
Gadget shut his eyes.

They kissed.

* * *

 

 

Darkness engulfed Zero. Cold. Painful. Lonely.

Eyes welled shut: he whimpered like a pathetic animal. Zero traced his hands along his stomach, the wound mended.

He drifted in the void like he's in water as it sloshed.

_...I'm here again... _

Frigid pain as he shivered.

_ You deserve it. _

He flailed while he drifted. Pointless.

Visceral, harrowing loneliness. Null.

Zero cried for help. Silence.

_ Anyone? Please... _

He shivered.

_ I don't want to be alone. _

_ You deserve it. _

Zero flailed. Nothing.

He sniffled.

Cold.

Alone

Unloved.

_...Gadget... _

Zero's heart crumbled as the dread sunk in like a knife.

_ This is what you wanted. _

He curled up into a ball and pulled his knees into his chest.

Silence.

_ Aren't you happy? You've got what y- _

Zero dug his claws into his arms as he peeled his flesh with his claws: it hushed the voice.

Numb.

His chest hallowed as his gut pitted before it flooded with sheer, vile dread like the pools of blood in the gutters.

_ I'm sorry. _

_ Sorry won't undo the innocents you massacred. _

_ I didn't mean to.  _

_ You accepted the ruby. Slaughtered innocents. And tried to end the world: _

_ You are not a good person. _

_ I wanted to end it. _

_ And now you have. For yourself. _

_ This isn't what I wanted! _

_ It's what you desired. _

Pitting regret latched onto his mind as it raked his mind like a blade to teeth.

Zero wailed like a hurt child.

_ You deserve every bit of agonizing torment. _

_...I didn't mean to... _

_Just like you didn't mean to hurt him?_

The torrent of searing thoughts rushed his mind: how he enjoyed the fear in Gadget's eyes, how he enjoyed the torment, how he enjoyed Gadget's struggle before the slaughter.

_ You are a disgusting **FUCKING** creature. _

Silence. Emptiness. Pain: run.

Zero flailed as he struggled.

_ I don't want to be alone. _

_ You deserve this. _

_ I don't want to be alone. _

He cried for deaf ears.

_ I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone.  _

Cold.

Pathetic.

Disgusting.

Repulsive.

He shivered in his cell.

Inhale.

Exhale.

_ I'll materialize, I'll exist, I'll be me. _

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Hold it. Feel something. 

Zero's ears twitched.

Warm, loving, gentle.

Something held him. Something soft: fur?

It diminished. Gone.

His heart pounded. Breathing sharpen. He swam.

Freezing. He towed himself away.

Numb. He dragged himself away.

Warm. He lunged for it as fast as he could.

It drifted from his fingertips.

Flailed. Kicked. Reached. Out of grasp.

The soothing warmth manifested.

A serene, profound sensation bloomed within his heart.

The pain subsided.

Zero's hand touched a crystal's smooth facet.

Someone's heart pulsed.

Warm. Close. Safe.

Zero smiled. He curled up into a ball.

 

* * *

 

Gadget's eyes crept open. They met with Finn's.  
His heart raced while his chest fluttered and he smiled.  
Finn's soft, silky fur tickled Gadget's lips while Finn held their hands by Gadget's knees.

His mind hushed. Finn's warmth caressed him. adhesive liquid violated his throat like phlegm.

Acidic fluids crawled into his gut.

Gadget's eyes widened while he shoved Finn away as the tar stringed from their lips.

Finn stumbled back and tumbled across the floor as his back faced Gadget.

He hunched over onto his hands and knees as he vomited the black paste with chunks of vomit and blood. Gadget's arms wavered. His vision blurred. He gasped for air: his tongue plunged from his gaping maw.

It disintegrated into the sludge.

Gadget's ears shot up. He stared at him.

Infinite cackled. "Your fear is delicious." He lifted his chest up with his arms as he faced Gadget:

His mismatched eyes exfoliated into repulsive green ones like a reptile. The white of them bled red. His fur rotted as his flesh turned into coal jagged stones with turquoise tips.

Gadget's breathing hastened as the sludge oozed out of his quivering muzzle.

His leaden chest tightened while his body anchored in place.

Grueling silence before the storm.

Infinite stood.

Gadget lifted himself but stumbled when the pace severed his hands to the bone.

Tendons and tissue dangled from the stumps.

He splayed his claws out.

His skin crawled. Blood ran cold. Numb.

Adrenaline shot through Gadget's body. Instincts kicked in.

Infinite lunged.

Gadget raised his arms.

His weight collided into Gadget as he reeled onto his back. Infinite burrowed his claws into Gadget's arms as he stripped his flesh raw.

Potent, stinging twinge surged through Gadget's veins before Infinite broke through his arms and lacerated his chest.

Kick. Flail. Cry.

Tendrils snaked in the edges of his eyes.

Breath labored and short.

Body dull and heavy.

His eyes shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Zero's muscles relaxed as the fervent, harmonizing warmth snuggled him.

Slow, deep breaths seeped from the cracks of his lips.

The heart pounded behind the wall.

He whimpered from a bitter chill: it seized his mind before it ebbed.

His face scrunched when his pitting stomach contorted as he winced.  
He quivered while he pulled his knees into his fluttering chest.  
Zero's pinned ears and brows twitched as his gut knotted.  
The void sloshed from something in the distance.  
The heart behind the wall raced.  
Harrowing silence loomed.  
The warmth snuffed.  
His muscles tensed.  
He held his breath:

Something sloshed as it drew near.

More congregated like a school of fish.

Zero unfurled and splayed his claws.

He snarled as the resounding sloshing violated his ears.

Sharp twinge to his feet like a mosquito bite.

Zero winced.

Keen pang like rug burn against bare skin. Flesh seared.

He whined as he clawed at his legs: clammy, warm fluids engulfed his body.

Visceral, vile pain scrapped against his tissues like sandpaper against a gash.

_ Stop! _

Air rushed out of his lungs and bubbled around him as he wailed.

Tendons tore. Bones disintegrated. Legs dangled.

Toes unresponsive.

Torrents of crimson oozed from his maw.

_ Stop! _

Vessels ruptured. 

**_PLEASE STOP!_ **

Legs kicked. Arms flailed. The pathetic animal begged.

_ I don't want to die! _

_ You deserve this. _

_ I don't want to die! _

_ This is for everything you've done. _

The damned laughed.

_ I don't want to die! _

The innocent rejoiced.

**_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_** Finn. whimpered.

His squad, his only family, watched his execution.

_ I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! **I DON'T WANT TO DIE!** _

Finn pleaded like the innocents he massacred.

His thighs thrashed. 

_ Make it stop, **MAKE IT STOP!** _

Bones dislodged. The dying dog flailed. Flesh ripped.

_ I'm sorry! _

_ You deserve it. _

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it!_

_**YOU DESERVE IT.** _

_ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it...I was scared... _

**_YOU DESERVE IT._ **

_ I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!  HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! **HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! SOME ONE PLEASE HELP! SOME ONE PLEASE HELP! SOME ONE PLEASE HELP! SOME ONE PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE FUCKING HELP ME!** _

_ You're a disgusting animal. _

_ I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _

_ I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _

_ I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _

_ I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! **I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M-** _

_You. Don't. Get. To. Be. **SORRY!**_

Heart ceased.

Limbs drifted.

The things tore into his bowls while his entrails hung.

_...I'm scared... _

He shivered.

Numb.

_ Someone save me. _

Silence.

_ Someone save me please! _

Nothing but pain.

_...Mom...? _

The child reached out: no one cared.

_...Dad...? _

The child reached out: no one cared.

_...Anyone...? _

The child reached out: no one cared.

_ Gadget...? _

Finn whimpered, he whispered:

_ "The hero will save me." _

_ "THE HERO WILL SAVE ME!" _

**_"THE HERO WILL SAVE ME!"_ **

But he never arrived.

* * *

 

Gadget twisted his body, he slammed his fist into Infinite's face and hurled him off before Gadget crawled onto his fours as he dragged himself upright while he stumbled in place: blood spatters rung in his ears.

He rested his wavering palm on his chest. Bone and muscle. Bile churned in his contorted gut.

Infinite's voice changed into Finn's meek one, "Why do you always hurt me?" His body trembled against the ground while he lie splayed out.

_ It's not him, it's not him, it's not him! _

Gadget leaned forward from the weight of his body. He teetered.

Finn—Infinite's voice cried, "Do you enjoy hurting me?"

He snarled, he spat the sludge as his shallow breathing rasped.

"Is that why you didn't help me?" Infinite crawled towards him.

The thought of Finn distorting into cubes invaded his mind.

"You just watched and shrugged!"

Gadget's heart ached. _I couldn't do anything._

Infinite's claws screeched against the wood. He dragged himself to the end of the mattress. His spindly arms carried his chest. "You never cared to save me!"

He shook his head. Gadget's eyes widened when the surroundings melted into the black tar as the roof secreted it like glue.

"You MANGY FUCKING DOG, YOU'RE NOT TAKING THIS FROM ME!" Infinite tugged against the tar but his body drowned.

_ What? _

"I'LL RIP YOU FROM MYSELF!"

_ Is...is Finn saving me? _

Gadget sank. He tugged his legs. Can't move.

_ No...It's... _

Infinite gargled as he submerged under the tar as bubbles rose to the surface.

Ankle deep. He jerked his limbs. Futile.

_ He's tricking me! _

He hyperventilate. Chest compressed. 

The foundation liquefied. A black sea. Dark clouds permeated, stifled sky.

Waist high.

Gadget flailed.

_ It's in my head, it's in my head. **IT'S IN MY HEAD.** _

The tar constricted his gut.

_ It's not real. _

His chest compressed from the encroaching tar.

Gadget shut his eyes: he braced himself.

Throat throttled. He gasped. Gadget tilted his head back.

The tar devoured.

Liquid like water encapsulated him.

Freezing.

Gadget shivered.

_ Am...I dead? _

His eyes crept open. He blinked as he gasped for air and thrashed.

Purple tinged water and walls like the ruby enclosed him.

Gadget ran his hands on the missing gashes, the wounds vanished, he breathed but the fluids didn't flood his lungs.

He shivered as his body tensed and encumbered his joints.

_ Where...am I? _

Motes of glittering stones and flickering cubes drifted within the chamber.

Gadget glanced over his shoulder. His eyes rounded:

He transfixed on a larger hurtled form of himself as he stared down at the ruby in a trance.

_ Am...I...or... _

Gadget's head throbbed.

_ Doesn't matter...have to find a way out. _

He stared into the abyss.

_ Just...how? _

Checked the north. Nothing. South. Empty. East. Desolate. West: red liquid bloomed like a cloud. Something.

Gadget kicked and swung his arms as he dragged himself.

_Ha...regret not taking swimming lessons_. He shook his head. _Not the time to joke._

Warmth emitted from the red mist. It smelled of iron: blood.

His skin crawled. 

Gadget hoisted himself deeper into the depths.

Something black and furred came into view:

_ Finn! _

_ Wait...no...it's a trap. _

Gadget stared at the motionless blob.

_ But what if it is? _

His heart longed for him.

Gadget held his breath.

_ He's tricking me. _

His brows twitched and tail stood.

_...What if he needs help...? _

Gadget extended his hand out but curled his fingers in.

_ It has to be him! _

His gut gnarled as his chest hallowed. 

_ Right...? It's not an illusion...I know it's him! _

Gadget's heart skipped as he smiled. The grueling image of Infinite clutched his mind.

He shut his eye and shook his head before he dragged himself towards Finn.

He gasped and held his breath.

The lower half of Finn severed. His entrails dangled, crimson mottled the ruby.

His body distorted like a glitch.

Red cubes tore into his skin and organs.

He froze in place. Blood chilled as a keen, repulsive sensation snaked down his spine.

Finn crawled.

Gadget swam.

Shallow whimpers, he cried when Gadget brushed his shoulder.

He trembled as he scrunched up.

He knelt beside Finn and stroked the back of his head.

Finn relaxed as he lifted his head. "G-Gadget?"

Gadget tucked his arms under Finn's and nuzzled him into his chest as he stroked the back of his head while he snuggled his cheek against Finn's; Finn wrapped his arms around Gadget: 

They cried.

_ I'm never letting go. _

Finn whispered, "I'm sorry." His grasp tightened.

Gadget knelt. Everything is going to be okay.

"I'm sorry for running." Finn nuzzled his cheek against Gadget's, his soft fur tickled him.

It's okay. Gadget patted Finn's back.

He sniffled and whimpered. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

_ I know you didn't mean to. _

Gadget smiled from Finn's harmonizing warmth.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything."

_ It's okay, I forgive you. _

"..I'm scared..."

Gadget kissed the side of Finn's cheek.

_ I know, it's okay. _

"Gadget."

His ears erected, he stared at Finn.

"I lov-"

Gadget's eyes rounded. Frigid air rushed his lungs as he gasped. He snapped out of the trance.

Insects chirped and chittered.

Mud blemished his fur.

Gadget lifted himself upright onto his knees as his eyes darted from one side of the jungle to the other. His mind fogged and temples throbbed.

_...Finn...? _

Tears trickled down his cheeks.

Rays of purple emitted from his left hand. He checked the glowing ruby.

His eyes rounded before they eased when Finn knelt beside him with his hands on his shoulder.

Finn nuzzled his cheek against Gadget's. He whispered, "Shh, it's okay."

_ Wait, what's going on! _

Gadget's breath deepened, his eyes lulled as slumber enticed him.

"Take a rest."

_ I...I need to find... His thoughts clouded. To...find...who? _

"Take a rest."

_Wasn't I...fighting? Something_. A splitting migraine pierced his thoughts. Gadget winced.

The world blurred.

"Take a rest."

_ I...what? What's happening? _

Gadget's eyes fluttered.

"Let me handle this." Finn kissed Gadget's cheek.

_ I was...suppose to do something. _

Gadget's jaw suspended in the air as he swayed and jerked his head up when the void beckoned him.

_ I need to...save...Finn? _

Gadget's thoughts distorted.

"Let me take control, it'll be okay."

His eyes fluttered.

_ Con...tro- _

"Don't worry, I'm right here."

Gadget drifted into slumber: his eyes shot open.

_ What? _

His limbs moved on their own. He stood. Gadget's body dangled like a puppet.

_ What's going on! _

Infinite cackled in his mind before he spoke:

"Let's make this world fucking pay."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like I should update this all at once, but too lazy.


	15. Hinged Joint 4 Part 1

Nack crinkled his muzzle as he shifted in place and tinkled against a tree. "Hav' they moved?" He wiggled his nose before he sniffed.

"NNNYYYope!" Bean whispered.

He adjusted his lopsided utility belt and wiped his nose. The buckle jingled as he stepped between Bean and Bark.

Bean sat with his knees bent while he aimed the rifle. Nack waved his hand in front of Bean's face. "Jeez, boss, ya ain't gonna wash ye hands?"

Nack's brow twitched as a tinge pricked the back of his head.

"Well, ye ain't touching me with them dirty paws!"

"Just give me it!" Nack snarled.

"Giv' ya what?"

"The gun!"

"Oh!" Bean sat the rifle down. He extended his fingers out like guns as he made childish sounds.

Nack's blood seethed as his body tensed. He spoke through his fangs, " _Bean_."

"Oh? Not these guns?"

He gritted his teeth.

"Bark!"

Bark snapped out of his slumber as he shook his head and yawned. 

"Show'em the gunssss!"

His bottom lip jutted out while he stared at them. Bark blinked before he arched his chest back and flexed like a bumbling bodybuilder that isn't on steroids.

_ I'm going to murder'em. _

Nack chuckled through his teeth. "Mate, ya better stop."

Bean shrugged. "They're just talkin', sheesh."

"Bet they did more than that." Nack snatched the rifle beside Bean and knelt down as he aimed down its scope. He received a no. "Bullshit." Nack surveyed the area.

"...Okay.."

Thickets and trees, nothing; Amy with that fiery bitch, hell of an absolute problem; and a tent, probably where the target is at.

Nack groaned.

"What is it, boss?"

"Thinking."

"Worried?"

"Fuck no."  Nack flicked the safety off as he adjusted the scope's knobs.

"Oh that's why I couldn't shoot!"

Nack shook his head and grumbled.

"So we doin' it?"

"Not yet."

"Ugghhh, I'm gonna die of boredom." Bean lie on the ground.

"Nothin' ain't stopping ya from gettin' yourself killed."

"Oh, okay!" Bean leapt onto his feet and ran towards the camp but before he could, Nack jerked him down onto the ground. "Ow..."

Nack glared and shook his head. _The shit I have to put up with._

"Aww, boss, I knew ya lov' me!"

"You ain't botching this for me." Nack aimed down the sight.

"Just admit ya lov' me." Bean rested his palms on his rosy cheeks as he swayed his head.

"If ya keep talkin', I'm gonna roast ya." Nack's fist tightened around the stalk of the rifle.

"Could it be a split roast between you and Bark?"

Nack blinked as the side of his lip quirked. He brooded on the roasted woodpecker.

"Ugh...?"

"You don't know?" Bean's eyes lit up.

His eyes squinted and brows drew together.

"Gotta try the internet, you'll lov' it."

His gut churned. "I'd rather not."

Bark tapped Nack's shoulder and pointed towards the camp.

Nack aimed. 

A ludicrously tall fox? Stepped out of the tent with the obnoxious, whiny rabbit, at least one is useless, in his arms.

"What they doin'?"

"Shh!" Nack lead the reticle along the fox's path.

"How 'bout now?"

"SHHH!"

Silence.

_Hmm, got a pack going on_. Nack pursed his lips and fidgeted with them.

Nack studied them as they rested in the small tents and the fiery bitch sat alone until the fox stepped out of the tent and strolled behind it before he bolted into the woods; the fox...strolled out again with a look of confusion.

_What_?

He blinked and shook his head.

"Somethin' happn!" Bean knelt beside him with his palm above his eyes like he's blocking the sun.

"Did ya put drugs in my food?"

"Not that I know of?"

Nack brow's furrowed. "Seriously BEAN!"

"I didn't, okay!" Bean crossed his arms and grumbled.

_ Unless I'm tired? _

Nack rubbed his eyes until the bitch jetted off. "Shit!" He aimed down the sights.

"Can we get'em now?"

"Have ya seen Sonic?" Nack's gut gnarled as his chest tightened.

"Nope."

"Then we ain't movin'."

"I bet he ain't." Bean paused. "Have ya seen'em?"

Nack fixated on Amy and...he lined up the reticle on Sonic? He blinked. "Did Sonic dye himself?"

"Eh?"

"He's white?"

"No, he's blue."

"He's white now!"

No reply.

Sonic levitated into the sky and flew off into the woods. He can fly!

"Maybe it's a clone...an _evil_ clone!"

"Shut it!" Nack's heart raced as he clenched his teeth.

_ Fuckin' hell... _

"We're headin' out." Nack shouldered the rifle.

"I call shotgun!" Bean jumped up.

"We're walkin'."

"Oh..." He slumped his shoulder as his head overhung. "Can we just dri-"

Nack clutched Bean's beak as he glared at him face to face."Keep complaining and I'm going to giv' ya a necktie." Nack's heart pricked when Bean's eyes wavered. He shoved him aside and snarled. "Get going!"

* * *

 

 

Nack hounded his targets with Bark and Bean behind as Bark left a trail with his claws against the tree trunks, they shoved through the brush while they kept their eye on the glowing hedgehog, and ceased their tracks when the hedgehog landed beside the fiery bitch.

They snuck into the brush and huddled up.

His ears pinned up while they scanned their conversation.

The hedgehog said, "Don't do this!"

The bitch stood with her back to him.

"We aren't kil-"

"You think I want to kill?" She faced him.

He scrunched up with his head between his shoulders.

"He's homicidal."

The hedgehog shook his head. "He spared me!"

"Silver, stop!"

Nack grinned. "Seems we got a split."

"We gotta split?"

"Bean...one more word, and I swear." His blood seethed as his face bunched up.

"...Okay..." Bean raised his palms in the air and stepped back.

Bark eyes narrowed, his lip crooked down.

Blue locked with red. Neither budged. "Keep staring at me like that and I'll giv' ya something to glare 'bout."

He grumbled as he crossed his arms and his bottom lip jutted out.

"That's what I thought." Nack lapped the rifle over his shoulder, knelt, and aimed:

Red flickers and flecks of cubes seized his attention. He lined up the shot on Infinite, who doubled over and leaned against a tree.

_ Easy picking...wait. _

He checked on Silver and the bitch.

They rushed Infinite.

Silver yelled, "No wait!"

Glint of flames discharged from her palms before she held her hands together and emitted a cone of raging flames that engulfed Infinite.

_ Well, that's easy.  _

Fire cackled as motes of it lingered on the coal-like, barren landscape. 

Charred wood and brush flooded the air. Smoke plumed.

"What the fuck, Blaze!"

Nack lined his reticle on Blaze, but it blurred as black consumed half of it. He flipped the scope's cap off to screw the knob while he adjusted it. He pulled the bolt back and loaded the magazine with four cartridges. "This is why ya couldn't shoot." Nack smirked at Bean.

Bean crossed his arms with his eyes half-lidded.

_ He'll get over it. _

"Don't getcha panties in a bunch, mate." He lined up his shot on Blaze. His finger nuzzled the trigger but flicker's of red caught his attention. 

_ What? _

He aimed towards the glints. Dummies.

_ Great. _

"We gonna lie low." Nack flicked the safety on.

" 'Kay." Bean shrugged.

Bark stared off into the distance with his chin by his chest.

Nack tilted his head back as he rotated his jaw; his biting apology stung his throat while it clung until he sighed and shut his eyes when his muscles tensed. "Hmph." He clenched his teeth. "I didn't mean it." Nack sunk his fangs into his lip.

"What's that?" Bean asked.

Bean and Bark leaned towards Nack.

"I..." He whispered, "Didn't mean it." He fixated on Silver and Blaze as Blaze incinerated the clones.

"And?"

Nack flicked his nose as its bridge wrinkled. "We're moving out."

No reply.

He glanced over his shoulder at Bean, who shrugged.

Nack's jaw suspended in the air before he sank his fangs into his lip and shook his head.

His ears slanted, his tail tucked: Nack gulped his apology.

"Cool."

He stood. "We're movin'." Nack lapped the rifle over his shoulder. 

"uh-huh."

"Get goin'." Nack pointed towards Blaze and Silver.

Bean and Bark grumbled, they trekked hundreds of yards away from the two, who flew through the woods past the dummies.

Nack rotated his shoulders as he opened and closed his fingers.

_ They'll get over it. _

His temples knotted. 

Just gotta get this done with.

Nack stared at the dummies with dull eyes.

_ They'll understand. _

* * *

 

Mud clutched Nack's boots as he trudged through the forest. 

Bean and Bark lurked behind trees as they studied Blaze and Silver in the distance.

Nack slunk towards them as he readied his rifle and knelt. "What they be doin'?"

Bark crossed his arms, he narrowed his eyes.

Bean picked his nose. "Think they tryin' to kill one another?"

"Oh? What happen?"

"Big dog stepped in front of little dog. Little dog saved big dog, and now snow is crying?"

"Hmm." Nack peeked through the scope 

He aimed at Blaze, lined on the sights on Silver who doubled over before Nack found the target.

Infinite crossed his arms.

They eavesdropped while the idiots argued until they positioned themselves and trekked into the woods: Bean, Bark, and Nack prowled.

"Should we get'em?" Bean asked.

"Wait for an opening." Nack wiped the sweat from his forehead as he panted.

"Seems pretty open now."

"Let'em tucker themselves out." He pulled on the sling of the rifle.

"Sure ya ain't goin' to first?"

"Mate, ya callin' me fat?"

"Hmm." Bean tapped the end of his beak. "Thick around the waist, but damn." He whistled. "It's what makes ya so fine."

Nack's cheeks burned and heart pounded. He tilted his old western hat over his eyes and trod ahead by Bark but ran into the back of him when Bark stopped. "Oi? What the hell!"

Bark pointed at the group.

They stopped to rest.

"Ready up!" Nack said.

Nack, Bark, and Bean knelt in the brush.

Silver and Blaze strolled away from Infinite and the fox.

"How 'bout now?"

Nack rubbed his chin, he examined Blaze and Silver. "They don't seem too tired."

"By the time they are, you're gonna have a heart attack."

His ears slanted as his brows furrowed.

Silence.

"Oh? So you can be a dick to me but I can't be a dick to ya?" Bean crossed his arms and raised a brow.

Seething, scorching bolt snaked through Nack's veins while he gritted his teeth when his nose bridge furrowed, and clutched Bean's scarf as he jerked him off of his feet to bring his beak by his muzzle: Nack clenched his fist.

_ I'm sick of this fuckin' shit! _

Bean glared, a glint of pain in his eyes. "What ya goin' to do? Hit me? Yell at me? Make me feel like shit like ya always do!"

Nack's heart cracked like a gem. His grip on the scarf tightened, the one he gave him.

_ Put'em in his fuckin' place. _

Silence.

His temples throbbed, gut contorted like a merciless maelstrom, the bitter words clung to the tip of his tongue. 

Bark lifted Nack by the scruff of his neck and nudged Bean out of Nack's grasp before Bark swiveled in place and rested Nack on the opposite side of Bean as Bark divided the two. He stared at Nack with cold, bitter glare.

Nack glared and snarled. "Keep lookin' at me like that and I'll bust ya lip." His deep breaths lacerated his lungs.

His eyes darted away and he crossed his arms.

Bean's eyes gleamed, he stared off towards the others.

_...The fuck is wrong with me...? _

Nack's muscles eased as he crossed his arms and scrunched up. He covered his face with his hat. He blinked the welled moisture away.

Bean's voice echoed in his mind, "Nack, you're scaring me!"

He shut his eyes and scrunched them before he shook his head. Weakness.

Bark patted Bean's shoulder.

"We got an assignment." Nack checked on the targets, they strolled into the woods.

"Yeah." Bean shrugged.

He grumbled and waved them forward.

They hounded them to a clearing before they stopped in their tracks.

Nack readied his rifle: he lined his sights on Infinite.

Blaze stepped in front of him. Blocked the shot.

He rotated his jaw before he pulled earplugs from his pocket and lodge them in his ears.

Silver stepped between Blaze and Infinite, an Opening, he backed away from them.

The unexpected prey stood in place as they bickered with one another. Easy pickings.  
Nack devised a rushed plan, ordered Bean and Bark, and they ran to their position.  
Nack flipped the safety off as he aimed down his sight: Infinite's heart lined up.  
The wind brushed the leaves and branches as they wavered.  
He bobbed his head side to side: reticle lined up.  
Nack rested his cheek against the rifle's stock.  
Long-drawn inhale, long-drown exhale.  
His finger edged against the trigger.  
Muffled roar: rifle bucked.  
Struck the shoulder.  
Missed.

Nack swore under his breath.

Bean yelled, "You missed him ya dingus!"

_ You try sniping, fucker. _

The targets ran for cover behind trees.

"Oi, another word out of your mouth and you'll be eating lead!" 

"Boss, you wouldn't do it, would ya?"

"Fuckin' hell I would!"

"Oh! don't say hell, it's a bad word."

Nack grit his teeth and scanned the area through the scope: Blaze peeked her head out and he fired but pierced the side of the tree as she recoiled back behind it. "C'mon mate! Show me ya oversized pumpkin head! Let me carve it!" He laughed.

_ Just run and you'll live. _

He cocked the bolt, the casing tinged against the ground.

They didn't budge. Plotting.

Nack lined his shot in inch closer to the tree.

_ Come on, run! _

He fired, the bark split, and they didn't budge.

Nack slid casings into the magazine. "Peek your heads out you fuckin' pissing mongrels!" 

His eyes rounded, movement within the brush. Black and feminine looking: Infinite.

Track the shot. Lined it up. Fire.

Infinite disbursed into flecks of cubes: dummy.

Nack whispered, "Mackin' me look dumb, eh?" He clenched his teeth and chuckled.

Blaze bolted from her cover and coated the foliage in rising flames.

He winced from the blinding flames before he blinked and aimed.  

_ Son of a bitch! _

Stark figures flew to the west and another two bolted to the north.

Flames crackled, charred wood invaded his nose, and the flames consumed the brush.

Smoke plumed. Fire engulfed. Nack's eyes rounded, he peeked through a slit of the flames.

The fox tugged on Infinite's wrist.

Nack fired. Missed.

The flames ebbed.

Track their movement: lined up to their destination: wait.

_ It's an illusion. _

Nack lined the shot on the fox's chest, but he dragged it to his right thigh.

Fire. Tagged. Cock the bolt.

He muzzle crinkled and lips crooked when the fox limped. 

Bean's bombs thundered.

A dome shielded the fox and Infinite from the volley.

Nack shot at it. Sweat trickled down his forehead.   _Making me waste bullets._

He shot it but the bullets ricocheted. _Come on break!_ He fired.

"Ah fuck." Nack loaded three cartridges and aimed:

Something stark closed in on him.

Nack's heart pounded. _Keep it steady._

A dark circle consumed half the reticle.

Arms wavered, palms sweat. _Shit..._

The distance between him and the black blur closed. 

"Bark, HELP!"

Nack lined up his shot, fired: he ruptured Infinite's ear. "Bean, fuckin HELP! SOMEONE!" His feet anchored into the ground. His breathing sharp and searing.

The rifle wavered, he shot and pierced Infinite's thigh but he didn't budge.

Infinite flickered and distorted as the ruby gleamed.

Nack reared back, he tumbled onto his back with his rifle up. His eyes rounded. Body tense. He held his breath.

The devil smiled, his teeth sheened. He leapt into the air like a tiger with his dagger drawn back. Infinite plummeted towards him.

Body quivered. Heart stopped. Infinite's knife burrowed into the ground an inch from his head.

Nack hysterically laughed. _HOLY FUCK_! His finger slammed against the trigger.

Crimson disgorged from Infinite's muzzle as it poured onto Nack's face. He shut his eye. Iron violated his nose. Bile churned in his gut. Slabs of viscera collapsed onto Nack's stomach.

He cocked his fist back and knocked Infinite off.

Infinite whimpered and cried like a sick dog.

A vile, visceral twinge pricked his heart before his body numbed. 

_ Sorry mate, it's you or me. _

Nack smeared the blood against his face as he shook his head but it stuck to his fur. "Gun beat knife, bitch." He aimed down his sight: Infinite's pathetic, pleading stare through the mask pierced his thoughts.

His gut plummeted like a stone in water. Finger trembled by the trigger. Chest tightened.

A green, glowing hue enveloped the rifle before Nack staggered when it flung from his hand and smashed against a trunk.

A cone of flames divided him from his hope.

Nack sprang back. Eyes wide.  "Fucking hell! He bolted into the shelter of the brushes.

Legs dragged. Body lurched. Lungs begged.

His chest tightened, he threw himself through the bushes, they clawed his skin.

Blur. Dark. Keep running.

His boot snagged against a root. He plummeted into the ground.

Mud and blood mottled his fur. Nack shuddered.

Boots rapped against the topsoil. The sound amplified. Near.

Nack reached for the tree's roots for support. He hefted himself up.

His ears twitched. West.

He rested his hand by his revolver's grip.

"Nack!" Bean yelled.

His eyes widened, muscles eased, and he sighed as he collapsed his hand and shoulders

"Where were you!".

Bean reached to hug him but skidded across the mud with his fingers curled, chest arched back, and stared at him like he'd seen a corpse. "I was— oh...ugh..."

"What?" He raised a brow.

"You...ahm." Bean fixated on Nack's stomach. "Err...your hat is missing!" He pointed at Nack's head.

Fuck the hat! He squinted.

Bark jogged beside them before he leaned over and panted.

Nack wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Da'fuck were you at!" 

Bean doubled over with his palm over his beak. He retched before he vomited.

"What?" Nack blinked.

Bark stared at him with wide eyes as his brows parted. He pointed at Nack's stomach.

He touched his chest, something clammy clung to his fur. Nack pulled it off:

Chunks of entrails stuck to his glove. It slid off.

Silence.

Nack shut his eyes and shuddered. "Don't be a pansy! Man up." 

Bean raised his palm in the air to halt him. "No thanks." He dried-heaved.

He huffed. "Pussy."

"If being a man is to bask in someone's blood." Bean's eyes narrowed as he clasped his beak. "Forget it."

Nack snarled, his fur puffed out. 

Infinite's blood and chunks of intestines exfoliated into cubes.

"Oh fuck, get it off, get it off!" Nack flailed. 

Bark lifted Nack by the scruff of the neck.

Silver yelled from behind, "Halt!" He levitated.

They stared at him. 

Bark dropped Nack.

He extended his arm out with fingers splayed. "Hand in the air!"

Nack glanced at Bark, he checked on Bean, and stared at Bark before he nodded. 

"Okay, we surrender." His palms slowly lifted in the air. He peeked over his shoulder.

Bark and Bean raised their hands in the air:

Nack pivoted. He drew his magnum like a cowboy. He unloaded.

" **I NEED HELP**!" Silver seized the bullets in a stasis.

Nack's ears pinned back. Skin crawled.

_ Fucking shit... _

Silence.

Flick the cylinder and slammed the rod. Casing tinged.  Silver rammed the bullets aside.

Bark lunged.

Nack bolted to his left into the brush. Snatched the speed loader. Skid against the mud, he stopped in place.

Silver slammed Bark against a tree.

Chest tightened. Heart pounded.

Bean hurled bombs.

Silver flung two back at Bean but one caught Silver. His shoes slid across the ground. His fur singed: blood oozed from his lacerated skin.

Nack glanced at the cylinder. He loaded it, tossed the speed loader.

He encapsulated Bean in the aura. He flung him into a tree.

Silver turned to him.

Nack aimed. Grip stiffen. Inhale, exhale:

Fire.

Ruptured Silver's arm. Ligament rived. 

Silver wailed before Bark rushed him, slammed his shoes into the ground as he pivoted, and  pummeled his eye with a hook. He staggered onto the ground as he reeled and flailed for support. "Help!" He caught himself against a tree. "Someone help!" Silver knelt, body trembled while he raised his palm in the air for mercy.

Nack's muzzle crinkled as his gut gnarled. He holstered his magnum. "Leave him, let's get the ru-" Something blunt slammed against Nack's cranium. He skidded against the topsoil.

Body convulsed. Vision blurred and black. Mind racked.

He shook his head. dragged his body up and fixated on the fox, who carried a hammer.  
Heart pounding, skin crawled: Nack transfixed on a glowing stone in his palm.  
The fox's scornful eyes sheened like the dead devil's.  
Nack crawled for shelter within the brush.  
Blood oozed from his gaping maw.  
Body throbbed and wavered.  
Boots rapped against dirt.  
Nack faced him:

The fox's sardonic grin shot a chill down his spine.

  
  


  
  
  
  



	16. Hinged Joint 4 Part 2

The world blurred. Ears rang. Double vision:

Iron.

Blood oozed out of Nack's wavering maw.

Body wavered. 

Muscles tensed. 

Thoughts distorted.

Nack extended his wavering hand to shield his face. "W-wait..."

Breaths rapid and stung.

The fox stared at him with a blank expression. 

Nack panted, torrents of iron welled in his mouth. He coughed. 

Silence.

He lowered his hand as he blinked.

_ Just hold still, bitch. _

He edged his hand down the air towards his holster. "I-I think, there's ju-"

The fox's ears shot up. The bridge of his nose crinkled.

Silver yelled, "Watch it!" He slammed Bark against a tree. 

Nack grasped his holster:

An electric tendril lassoed around Nack's throat.

Breathing restricted to shallow breaths. Skin stung and sizzled.

The fox retracted the shield connected to the whip back in the air.

Nack's nose slammed into the mud as he's dragged towards the fox.

"Gadget stop!" 

Nack laid in the mud while he clawed at the tether but it shocked him.

Fire hissed, Bean yelled, " **Get the fuck away from him**!"

The energy lasso dissipated.

Bombs hurled over Nack's head.

Gadget extended his hand with the beaming ruby out. A vacuum-like gun manifested in his hands.

_ What? _

A gust of wind discharged from the weapon as it deflected the bombs back to...

"Bean!" Nack's heart pitted as his gut contorted.

_ Shit! _

Bean dived for the brush.

The bombs discharged. Shrapnel volleyed.

Shards shot past Nack before he faced the fox:

Motes of shrapnel mottled Gadget's chest as crimson oozed down it but didn't flinch.

_ What the fuck is going on... _

Nack glanced at the bullet wound on Gadget's thigh.

_ He's tagged and still runs, has punctures and still stands...? The damn do- _

Gadget bent his knees with his arm cocked back and the weapon morphed into a large drill. Strand of light wrapped around it as it spun while Gadget bent his knees closer to the ground.

The drill whirred. Gadget lunged. He missed.

Nack tumbled aside.

Gadget struck a tree.

He panted, he threw himself upright:

Hand on his holster. Sweat trickled down his forehead. He side glanced as Silver shoved Bark one direction and Bean's bombs another.

Earsplitting explosions.

_ Guess I got the bitch. _

Nack spat blood.

Gadget glanced over his shoulder. His glasses sheened from the moon's light.

His fingers twitched.

He pivoted to Nack, eyes blank like a doll, the ruby glowed while the weapon dissipated.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Nack's head spun and neck throbbed as it stung.

Gadget stepped forward.

He reached for the magnum's holster. His ears stood. Heart sunk.

Bean shrilled, " **Fuck**!"

A metallic claw grazed Nack's cheek. Strands of fur tore. Snapped out of thoughts.

_ Holy-fuck. _

Nack chuckled as he clutched the handle but:

Gadget flung himself towards him. His fist slammed into his Nack's muzzle.

The back of Nack's head slammed against the ground.

Nack stared heavenward.

Fingers twitched from the synapses of his brain.

He rolled onto his stomach. 

Something plinked against rocks like bullets.

Nack froze, eyes wide.

_ A gun? _

Another stone but an inch away.

Nack threw himself up and bolted for the thicket.

Tree barks erupted in barrages of daggers as Gadget's shots tinged against it.

"Nack!" Bean yelled.

His heart tugged him back.  
His legs hauled him forward.  
His mind distorted. Split.

Heart thrashed against its cage.

He wheezed, lungs pleaded for air.

Eyes stung.

He slid down a slope before he bolted into the vegetation.

Branches, duck and weave; bushes, bolt through; ditch, hide.

Nack leapt for it, his skin skid against the rocks and dirt before he tumbled into the waist-high ditch.

Silence.

Blistering blood seeped from his nose and:

Moisture?

Nack blinked, his eyes welled with searing tears.

_ Am I...? _

He wiped his eyes, moisture mottled his gloves. 

_ Why...am I crying? Men don't cry. _

Nack sniffled and whimpered.

_ What's wrong with me? _

He gritted his teeth.

_ Stop crying! _

Tears flooded down his cheeks.

Bean's voice echoed in his racked mind, "Nack!"

Temples throbbed. Heart ached. Blood boiled.

Something snapped within his brain.

He whispered, "...I left them..." Nack's ears flicked when twigs snapped.

_ They'll be okay. _

Nack reached for his holster and slipped it out.

He checked it: four rounds out of five.

Gadget's footfalls rapped against the ground. He sniffed the air before he huffed.

Nack's ears twitched as they scanned for Gadget's steps.

Leaves crinkled and grass rustled as Gadget's footfalls drew near.

His breathing ebbed. Nack held it.

The footfalls ceased.

Insects chirped.

Nack's ears flicked.

Silence.

He gritted his teeth. Stomach contorted.

_ Come on fucker, try me. _

Nack tightened his grasp around the magnum's grip.

Sweat trickled down Nack's furrowed forehead.

_ Come on... _

He gulped.

Gadget's boots skidded against the ground.

Nack's eyes widened.

Heart pounded.

Something hummed before a dark orb like a black hole shot overhead.

Nack's stomach plummeted like a stone.

The orb whirled, it swept loose stones, twigs, and vegetation into its vortex.

Wind howled and lashed at him.

Nack dug his free hand into the dirt as his body jerked into the air:

His fingers slid against the loose topsoil. He fixated on the consuming void.

Branches, stones, and leaves melded into one before they contorted and disintegrated in its center.

Muscles stung and ached.

The magnum's cylinder shot open as the orb consumed the cartridges.

Nack grit his teeth.

Taut Tendons tightened.

Fingers slipped from the soil.

Heart pounded, breathing ceased.

Nack shut his eyes as his wavering arm gave out:

The void caught his boot. His leg twisted and crinkled like paper. Visceral, potent twinge bolted up his spine. 

The world spun, a flash of black. Nack's skull collapsed against the ground.

Head throbbed and body convulsed.

Shallow breaths stung his throat.

Nack's eyes fluttered halfway open.

A relentless twinge clutched his thoughts.

Gadget stood before him with a war hammer in his hands. Darkness shrouded his face.

_ Guess...it's all caught up to me. _

He cocked the hammer back but:

Gadget stood idle.

Bean's voice bloomed in his mind, "Lov' ya boss."

_...Ha...never got to tell you... _

Nack whimpered.

Biting silence.

_ No, it's not over, not yet. _

His breathing hastened as he clenched his fangs and his blood seethed.  
Nack's arms wavered as he dragged himself against the ground.  
Strands of tears trickled down his cheeks.  
_It's far from fucking over._   
Vision blurred.  
He froze.

Gadget slammed the hammer in front of Nack's muzzle.

He fixated on his bruised and battered reflection in the steel. Nack's ears twitched.

Tears pattered against the ground.

Nack slued his head to him.

Gadget blankly stared in the distance but:

Tears poured down his cheeks like a waterfall as his chin quivered.

_...What is going on...?  _

Silence.

The hammer dissolved into flecks of cubes.

Gadget clutched his forehead and writhed. Rays of light from the ruby sheened from his palm.

Nack clambered onto his spindly threes. His tail supported him as his left leg limped.

He crawled for the bushes. His busted knee ached while it scrapped against the soil.

He flicked his dry tongue against his mouth. He caught his breath. 

Electricity hummed. Something wrapped around his broken leg and shocked him. It jerked him back.

His flesh scrapped against the topsoil before he pivoted onto his back.

Gadget's blank eyes locked with his. He raised his hands back and over his head as the hammer materialized.

Nack cocked his leg back and slammed it against Gadget's groin.

He didn't budge.

_...Well shit... _

Nack rolled aside when Gadget slammed the hammer down.

He collapsed into the ditch. A keen twinge shot up his leg.

Nack hissed and grit his teeth.

Gadget's boots scuffed.

He hauled his dull body as jutting rocks stabbed.

Gadget sprung into the ditch. His boots slammed against the ground.

Nack's ears twitched. Sweat trailed down his forehead.

Twigs snapped. Gadget's patters drew near.

He grinned:

Nack swung his magnum's barrel into the side of Gadget's forehead.

Gadget staggered back.

He clambered onto his leg and tail. Nack spun the magnum before he clutched it.

"Gave ya a chance to run, mate." He smirked. "But guess you want an ass kicking."

Those dead eyes locked with his.

"C'mon, fuck face." Nack's hand edged towards his belt's pouch.

Gadget extended his hand. A purple gun-shaped weapon manifested with a crewed smile for a muzzle.

"Oi," Nack's voice wavered, "Going to kill me with a toy gun?" His brow twitched.

His arms wavered.

_ The hell is wrong with him? _

Gadget veered the gun aside as a black orb shot out and devoured the foliage like a black hole.

Nack gulped. "Ha..forget what I said." He slid his boot and hobbled his tail back with his palms in the air.

He doubled over and clutched his forehead. Gadget jerked his chest back.

Nack glanced at the ruby connected to the gun's handle before he lunged for his belt's pouch and clutched a speedloader as he flicked the magnum's cylinder open and slid the casing into it but:

Gadget aimed the vacuum like gun at him.

_ Well, sh- _

A gust of wind hurled Nack into the air as the magnum flung from his hands past him.

Nack's back slammed against the ground as he skidded against it and rolled onto his stomach. A keen pang jolted up his spine while he groaned. His bad leg twisted out of its socket.

Gadget shambled towards him.

Black motes spattered across Nack's vision. He spoke below his breath, "If you're gonna kill me, fucking do it." He coughed up crimson as he shuddered while a chill snaked through his body.

His boots scraped against the ground.

Nack panted. His wavering arms lifted his aching chest before he collapsed.

Gadget froze. The ruby's rays radiated in his hand.

He sloshed the bits of blood in his maw before it spilled down his muzzle.

Bean's voice drilled into his mind, "Lov' ya, boss."

Nack's lopsided smile dimpled his cheek. His eyelids wilted.

Gadget writhed and fumbled as he shoved his the gun away from Nack.

He flicked his dry tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Bean's voice pierced his clouded thoughts, "Nack!"

His nose flicked as darkness crept in the corner of his vision. Nack snickered.

_...I'll die with you hating me... _

Nack whimpered.

Bean's voice shot through his mind like lightning and rotted his heart, "What ya goin' to do? Hit me? Yell at me? Make me feel like shit like ya always do!"

His ears drooped and lips wilted: tears ran down his cheeks.

Gadget aimed a planet like gun at him as its bullets struck around Nack.

Nack's muscles jerked as he winced and shut his eyes.

_ Am I that afraid of dying... _

A faint laugh seeped from his mouth.

Silence.

Nack shivered, slumber beckon him as his breaths ebbed.

His heavy eyes fluttered open, he stared at Gadget.

Gadget reeled back and clutched his face before he caught his bearing and stood motionless with his head slumped:

The hammer materialized in his hand.

Minutes slipped by.

Nack's stomach wrenched and hallowed.

Silence.

He extended his quivering arm while his fingers sank into the dirt. Nack tugged his leaden body but it anchored in place. His breathing sharpened as he whimpered.

_ I don't want to die. _

Nack's muscles ached, they strained from his weight.

_...I don't want to die... _

He gritted his teeth. Temples throbbed.

_ Not **fucking** like this. _

Nack sniffled. His eyes widened as his heart ceased.

Gadget bent his knees like a runner. He bolted towards him. He lunged in the air with the hammer cocked back.

Bark slammed his fist into Gadget's face as he and the ruby flung backward while it escaped his grasp.

Bean whistled. "Got'em good!"

Nack's feeble smile dimpled his cheeks. His body eased.

"Hey, stay with me, boss." Bean lifted Nack backward with his chest upright as Bean knelt.

"C'mon, boss." His brows parted.

He chuckled. "Still," His voice faltered, "Kickin'."

Bean edged him into his soft chest.

Nack's eyes dragged shut. He sighed as his words crawled, "Hey...Bean..." He coughed.

"Shh, boss, it's gonna be okay." Bean dragged Nack before he transfixed on something.

"Did da fucker do that?"

His shallow breaths dragged. Nack's limbs dangled. He cried and sniffled like a child:

"I love you."

Nack's head collapsed as he shut his eyes while the darkness consumed him.

 


	17. Grating Metal 2

 

Gadget shambled forward through the vegetation while his head hung forward. Body numb.  
He gazed through his widened eyes like sleep paralysis.  
A hammer solidified in his hand with the ruby.  
His limbs dangled as his muscles stiffened.  
He stumbled back but:

Finn whispered like a last breath in his pinned ears, "It's okay, take a rest."

_ What's going on, Finn, please! _

"It's okay, Gadget." Finn's bare hands wrapped around his chest.

The torment shushed.

_ Please tell me! _

"Shh, it's okay." Finn nestled his muzzle besides Gadget's as he rubbed his soft fur against his skin.

_ Finn please, I'm scared! _

"Take a rest, love." Finn kissed him on his burning cheeks.

Gadget shuddered is muscles eased:

His legs dragged against the ground before it darted through the underbrush.

_...I'm scared...Please Finn, tell me what's going on. _

Finn's whispered in Gadget's mind:

"Take a rest."  
"Take a rest."  
"Take a rest."

Gadget's thoughts silenced. His mind blanked. His legs carried him onward.

_...Finn... _

"Shhh, you deserve to rest."

_ Will you...be here? _

"Always."

_ Promise me you won't leave. _

"Promise," Finn lied.

_ I'm afraid of being alone...just please don't leave. _

No reply.

_...You're leaving me again... _

"It's okay, take a rest."

_ I don't want to go. I promised. _

"Shh." Finn warmth seized his thoughts. "I'll always be with you." He paused:

"I love you."

Gadget's vision blackened and he plummeted into the enticing eternal slumber and the ravaging outside world damned him and his racked mind mended and the internal woe silenced and the frigid void embraced him and serenity warded off the intrusive thoughts but:

Finn's voice pierced the illusion, young and innocent, "You're all I have in this shitty world."

HIs heart pulsed.

"Stay with me!"

His thoughts teemed with their past, the good and the bad.

"Please don't go!"

His eyelids wavered while they refused to budge.

"You promised you'd stay!"

Gadget's eyes shot open to a blinding white void. He smiled:

Finn floated in the air in front of him as he laced his fingers between Gadget's while Finn's strand of hair drifted like it's in water. His soft fur and rugged paw pads brushed against Gadget's.

Their half-lidded eyes met.

Gadget gazed into them. _Please be Finn._

Finn landed onto a circle of grass in the void. He stared up at Gadget and smiled:

"Hey."

_ Please be Finn. _

"Umm..." Finn's grip tightened. "Where are we?" 

Gadget's eyes widened as he collapsed onto his knees and pulled Finn into a tight hug.

"M-missed you too." Finn chuckled and lapped his arms around Gadget.

His tail flailed while he rubbed his cheek against Finn's.

Their chest compressed. They held each other for minutes before they parted.

Gadget rested on his knees while Finn sat.

"Got any ideas?"

Gadget shook his head.

Finn's ears dropped. "Same..."

He tapped his chin.

_ If it's the ruby...ma- _

Finn collapsed onto his back and sprawled out. "At least we're together."

Gadget smiled before it wilted when he glanced at the white void. _Would it be the same as nu-_

"You okay?"

He nodded.

_ It might work? Hopefully... _

Gadget pointed at the void before Finn and back to it.

"Huh?"

He stood and ran in place while he pointed at the void.

Finn shrugged.

Gadget leaned over and nudged Finn's shoulder but he stared at Gadget with a raised brow. He tapped his chin before he pointed at Finn's chest.

"It's gone." He held his hands over his chest.

_ How's he calm? _

Gadget brows furrowed as he sighed before he stared at the void. _Would it wo-_

"Guess...we're stuck."

He shook his head. _There's always a way_. He paced from one end of the grass to the other while he rummaged for an answer but found none. Gadget's froze in place. His chest pitted and gut contorted.  His boot tapped against the ground, he wrung his sweaty hands.

"Worrying won't fix it."

Droning silence clawed at Gadget's mind.

_ He's right...it won't do anything. _

Gadget sighed before he lie beside him.

"Kind of...feels like old times." Finn stared heavenward with his hands on his stomach.

He smirked and raised a brow.

"W-what?"

Gadget pointed at the empty sky.

Finn blushed and turned away. "Didn't mean it like that."

_ Still cute as ever. _

Gadget whistled to catch Finn's attention before he stuck out his tongue.

Finn covered his mouth and snickered. "Still childish as ever."

His cheeks burned.

_ I knew you never changed, deep down, you're still the same...like...the day you le- _

Gadget's ears stood.

"Hey." Finn faced him with a sweet smile and those soothing eyes hushed the intrusive thought. "It's kinda like the beach."

He raised his chest and tilted his head to the side.

"Y'know?" 

Gadget shook his head.

"Like when we first met."

His brows parted as he nodded.

Silence.

Gadget gazed into the emptiness.

_Maybe we can boost out of it? Worked once wh-_ Gadget's fur bristled when Finn nudged his finger.

"Scared?" Finn slipped his fingers between Gadget's and held his hand.

Gadget shook his head. He pointed at Finn.

"Not when I'm with you." Finn's saccharine smile caressed Gadget's heart.

His body eased when Finn scooted himself beside Gadget as their shoulders and head touched while Finn's splayed strands of hair poked the back of Gadget's head.

They wallowed in blissful silence.

"I miss this." Finn kissed the side of Gadget's cheek.

_ Me too. _

Gadget's eyes dragged shut as his breathing ebbed.

"Thank you for never leaving me."  Finn rubbed the side of his head against Gadget's.

_ I never will. _

Gadget smiled.

Finn's voice bloomed in his mind, "Stay awake."

His eyes fluttered before he rubbed them. He checked on Finn.

"You okay?"

Gadget nodded.

"You sure?"

He nodded.

_ Am I losing my mind...? _

Gadget's ears pinned to his head as his tail curled.

_ Unless...this is another ill- _

"You look worried." Finn brushed Gadget's cheek with the back of his hand.

Gadget averted his gaze and shook his head.

"Just relax, okay?" Finn wrapped his arms around Gadget and snuggled him.

_ Wait...the others...right...I hav- _

Finn's warmth and velvety scent shushed Gadget's thoughts. He nestled his muzzle beneath Gadget's as he rubbed his wet nose along Gadget's skin.

The intruding tension melted.

He scratched the back of Gadget's ear.

Gadget exhaled. the welled woe. He shut his eyes and wallowed in Finn's loving warmth.

Finn's voice thundered in Gadget's mind, " **STAY AWAKE**."

His eyes shot open. His fur stood.

_ Finn? _

"Hey, it's okay, I'm right here." Finn rubbed Gadget's chest with his hand.

Cold sweat trickled down Gadget's forehead.

"Something wrong?"

Gadget blinked before he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

_ Need to get out, right... _

He leaned upright as he stared into the emptiness.

_ If it worked with Sonic, it should work with Finn? Maybe if we pus- _

"What's on your mind?" Finn shoved Gadget on top of his chest. 

Gadget gazed into those pleading orbs.

Finn's sultry breaths brushed against his skin. "Worried?"

He smiled and shook his head. 

Their chest compressed as Finn snuggled Gadget.

"Y'know." Finn smirked, a sliver of his fangs peeked. "We're alone."

Gadget's heart raced, his averted his eyes from Finn's while his tail tucked and ears slanted.

_ Something is off... _

"We could do anything."

Gadget shook his head. He fidgeted in Finn's grasp.

"...Do you hate me?"

He stopped, their eyes locked.

"...I thought you missed me..." His eyes glistened.

Gadget's heart hallowed. His mouth hung as his brows parted.

"It's funny...you never did." 

His lips wilted as his eyes seared. Gadget shook his head.

"Then why are you trying to leave?" Finn's arms tightened around Gadget.

_ I'm trying to save us! _

Gadget sighed, he shook his head.

"Do you care about me?" Finn's brows parted as his chin quivered. His sniffles frayed Gadget's heartstrings.

He nodded.

"Do you love me?"

Gadget smiled and nodded as his tail wagged.

"Then don't ever leave me."

Their lips embraced. they rested on their sides as their legs entwined. Their muzzles rested an inch apart.

Gadget gazed into Finn's eyes while he rubbed his wet nose against Finn's before he tilted his head to the side to kiss him as his heart pounded against his sweaty chest and he edged his muzzle back when he shut his eyes and smiled but:

Finn's voice wailed in his mind, " **STAY AWAKE, HE'S KI-** "

A frigid, bitter chill snaked through his veins.

_...Something is off... _

"Gadget?"  

His gut pitted, he stared into Finn's eyes.

Finn rubbed his muzzle against Gadget's before he kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe we could...try what you and Sonic did?"

Gadget's eyes widened as his tail wagged. He vigorously nodded.

His beaming smile dimpled his cheek. "Let's."

They stood next to each other.

Finn held Gadget's hand.

Gadget froze.

_...Wait... _

His lips receded. Heart ceased. Skin crawled.

_ How does he know that? _

Gadget slued his head toward Finn's.

Silence.

His muscles constricted and breath stifled.

Infinite shut his eyes and smiled. He whispered, "You disgusting fucking dog."

They collapsed onto the floor, limp and splayed out as they transfixed on one another.

Metal screeched against something like nails to a chalkboard.

_ What's going on? _

Gadget's heart raced.

"Just know you'll die, dog." Infinite laughed.

Finn's voice carried over Infinite's distraught laughter and shrilling metal, "Don't give a fuck."

Gadget's eyes darted but his body anchored to the ground.

The grating metal drew near.

"So why fight it?"

Finn panted. "Because I love pissing you off."

Gadget gritted his teeth as his body stiffened. He whistled.

"I know! I'm..." He panted. "Coming.."

"All you're doing is hurt-"

"Shut..." Finn paused, the metal ceased. "The fuck up." 

Gadget's eyes widened and seared with moisture when he noticed Finn.

Finn dragged his bloody corpse with a knife toward Infinite as a trail of crimson smeared from his severed lower half and right arm. 

Infinite's eyes clashed with Gadget while Finn raised the knife above his head. He spoke with a sardonic smile:

"Be seeing you real soon, Gadget."

"Na, bitch." Finn plunged the blade into Infinite's cranium. "You won't ever."

Infinite exfoliated into flecks of fading cubes. 

Gadget smiled. 

Finn smirked. "Hey..." He crawled toward Gadget and lie by his head. He panted.

He sniffled as tears streamed down his face.

Finn lowered his head as his ears slanted. "Can you shut your eyes?" He gulped.

Gadget raised his brows.

"It's gonna hurt...a lot..."

He blinked before he fixated on the dagger.

"I'll make it quick."

Gadget's breathing sharpened.

Finn's voice cracked, "Just shut your eyes." His chin quivered.

_ I don't want to leave you again. _

He dragged himself above Gadget's head and rolled him onto his back.

Gadget stared at the emptiness while the wavering blade loomed over him.

Tears pattered against the ground.

"If we don't make it." Finn gasped for air. "I'm..." He paused, his voice cracked:

"...I'm sorry for bringing you down with me..."

Gadget smiled. He sniffled. He shut his eyes as his brows furrowed.

_ A world without you is just empty. _

Finn whimpered, he gasped for air while his tears pattered against the ground.  
"I'm sorry for everything I've done." He cried.  
"I just wanted the pain to end."  
"I wanted it all to stop."  
"Just to sleep."  
Finn paused.  
"I'm sorry."  
Silence.

_ It's okay, I forgive you. _

Tears pattered against the ground as Finn gasped for air.

Harrowing Silence.

Gadget's brows twitched as his chest hallowed.

_ I love y- _

A visceral pang like a migraine. 

Skull split open.

Eyes widened.

The forest flashed before him. The weasel lie on his stomach on the ground:

Asteroid Wispon in Gadget's grasp as it lined up on the weasel's position.

Keen twinge shot through his chest as something sharp scraped against his internal flesh.

His thigh ached and burned.

Gadget's fingers trembled against the trigger while he grasped the world around him.

Infinite whispered in his ear, "What are you doing, Gadget?"

He veered his hand to the right as he pulled the trigger.

"Are you letting him go?"

Gadget's arm wavered as it dragged toward the weasel.

"After he murdered me?" Infinite drifted in front of him with the faux Finn body.

He jerked his arm away as he shot.

"Do you hate me that much?" 

_ I hate monsters like you! _

The weasel bolted for shelter within the brush.

Gadget aimed down the sight as it lined up to the weasel's path.

"Funny, coming from someone who loves one."

_ You don't get to define anyone. _

He jerked his hand as a volley of stones pierced tree trunks.

Someone yelled, "Nack!"

Infinite laughed:

"Then I'll just have to make you one."

Gadget pursued after Nack, right on his tail. The gem radiated and seared his palm. He plummeted onto the ground as his wounds stung.

"Determine but feeble, _delicious_."

He lifted himself upright.

_ Underestimating me again. _

Gadget's body stood, he shambled onward.

Infinite floated in front of Gadget. He rested his hand on his chest. "His was meek and frail but this body." He shapeshifted into Gadget without glasses. "It's what I've been looking for."

_ Not gonna share. _

"Don't need to."

Gadget slid down a rock slope. He sniffed the air.

_ That means you're giving up? _

"No." Infinite paused. "I'll do to you what Shadow did to me."

_ Which is? _

"Eternal slumber."

_ As nice as that sounds, I'm going to say...no. _

Gadget's boots dragged.

"Your words have no weight." Infinite smirked.

_ Neither do your threats. _

"Says the one who's struggling."

_ Na, just getting ready to fight. _

"Persistent, how cute."

Gadget sniffed the air, he slued his body toward a ditch.

_ Jeez, stop with the rapey dialect. It's gross. _

His boots crinkled leaves. He raised his arm with the ruby in it.

"Then give in."

Gadget clutched his arm as he failed to budge it.

A void wispon materialized in his grasp.

"I know you want to kill him."

_ Not sure where you get kill from hate. _

Sweat trickled down Gadget's forehead as his finger rested by the trigger.

"Wouldn't it be nice to watch him die?"

_ Honestly... _

Gadget's heart raced. His breathing hasten. His knees bent.

_ No. _

Infinite chuckled before he rested his hand on his forehead and hysterically laughed: he smiled as it died down:

"You don't have a say in this."

He jerked his arm heavenward while he fired.

A bead shot in the air before it engulfed itself and expanded into a whirling black hole.

It swallowed grass, stones, and dirt. 

Nack clung to the soil as it inched him toward its jaws.

Gadget chest hallowed. Stomach wrenched. Eyes stung.

Infinite lie in the air like he rested on a lounge chair. "I forgot..." He smiled. "About this feeling..." He cackled. "It's so delicious." 

Nack flung into the edge of the vortex. His left leg dislodged.

_ Stop! _

Gadget veered his head away but it dragged back to the harrowing, visceral scene:

He watched it play out like a dream, no, a _nightmare._

"Don't you feel joy?"

Nack plummeted into the ground.

"How wonderful it is to hurt another who deserves it?"

Silence.

"Because I know deep down you did." He paused. "And that feeling..." Infinite laughed:

"That's me."

Gadget shambled toward Nack like a zombie.

"And you can never beat me." Infinite drifted in front of him with a sardonic smile across his face. "So long as there's hate in your _disgusting_ heart."

He stood before Nack, whose gargled breaths violated Gadget's ears.

A hammer formed in Gadget's quivering hands.

Gadget cocked the hammer over his head.

"Show me the demon you are."

Nack scrunched up and whimpered.

Finn's dying breath seized his thoughts while the image of his eviscerated corpse clung to him before a flash of red spilled into his racked mind as the thought of shattering Nack's head tempted him. 

Infinite floated behind Gadget. He whispered in his ear, "It's not murder, it's justice."

Nack lifted his chest upright and dragged himself like a crippled animal.

His voice changed to Finn's, "He killed me Gadget."

Gadget's grip tightened.

Nack cried.

"He hurt me and you're letting him go." Infinite wailed, "DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?" His voice clawed at Gadget's mind:

"Make him pay for what he did."  
"HE MURDERED ME!"  
"IF YOU LOVE ME.  
Infinite paused.  
" **KILL IT**."

Gadget's arm wavered. 

"Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT,  KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, **KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT,  KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT."**

Judgment fell. Conviction flew through the air. The hammer slammed against the ground.

Gadget's tears poured down his face to his quivering chin.

_I am not the executioner._ His fur bristled. _I am not the jury._ He clenched his teeth. _I am not the judge._

Infinite's voice echoed in his mind, "You're nothing but a disgusting degenerate."

_ No. _

The hammer dissipated into cubes.

Gadget's eyes met Nack's wavering one.

_ I am alive, he's alive, Finn is alive but you: _

_ You're not capable of grasping compassion. _

_ You're not capable of understanding hardship. _

_ Nor you're capable of understanding what love is. _

_ You're a foul demon, a disgusting monster, a loathsome creature. _

Gadget clutched his forehead and writhed as he stepped back.

_ You find joy in pain and suffering. _

_ You feed off of misery. _

_ You only hate. _

"Speak all you want, dog."

A lightening wispon manifested on his arm as he lassoed Nack's busted leg. He jerked Nack back.

"But all things must come to an end."

Gadget's eyes clashed with Nack's. He raised his arms back as the hammer materialized in his hands.

Nack kicked him in the groin.

He wailed in his mind as a keen, potent bolt surged through his body.

"So fight all you want, I'll still win."

Gadget slammed the hammer toward Nack but he rolled into the ditch.

He pursued his prey, jumped into the ditch, and dragged himself to Nack.

Nack slammed the magnum against the side of Gadget's forehead.

Blunt trauma. Splitting headache. Gadget shrilled in his mind as he staggered.

Nack stood lopsided. He panted. "Gave ya a chance to run, mate." He smirked. "But guess you want an ass kicking."

Their eyes clashed.

"C'mon, fuck face." Nack's hand edged toward his belt's pouch.

He extended his arm as a void wispon formed in his hand.

Sweat trickled down Nack's furrowed forehead. "Oi," Nack's voice wavered, "Going to kill me with a toy gun?" His brow twitched.

Gadget's arm quivered.

_ So long as their good in this world. _

His thoughts distorted.

_ Then... _

His muscles contracted. Gadget snarled.

Monsters like you will die!

Gadget hauled his arm away and shot into the distance.

Nack said, "Ha...forget what I said."

He rested the back of the gun against his forehead and clutched it as he tugged on his fur while his chest arched back.

_ Because humanity is within everyone and even if I fail, others will come! _

Gadget materialized the hover wispon and blew Nack back.

_ So fight all you want, you'll never win. _

He shambled toward Nack But:

Gadget ceased his motion. 

The gun crawled toward Nack as Gadget aimed down the sight. The beaming ruby seared his hand. Gadget shoved it away as he pointed it at the ground before the asteroid wispon materialized.

Nack whimpered.

He aimed it at him.

Trembling finger tapped against the trigger.

Gadget reeled back as he clutched his face but collapsed his shoulder and head like a puppet on strings with no master.

The hammer formed in his hand.

His grip tightened on its own.

Infinite sighed:

"Oh well, was fun while it lasted."

_...What...? _

Heart stopped. Blood chilled. Infinite throttled Gadget's thoughts.

"You never had control, kid." He laughed. 

_ You...faked it... _

"Always."

Gadget's heartstrings tore.

_...I was suppose to save, Finn... _

"He's dead but don't worry." Infinite paused. "You'll be soon enough."

Gadget bent his knees. he stormed toward Nack. He lunged in the air.

A fist slammed into his face like a freight train.

Muzzle crinkled.

Vision blurred.

Nose bled.

The ruby escaped Gadget's grasp. He smiled.

Gadget flung in the air. He collided against the ground. He rolled onto his back.

Tears poured down his face. He gazed into the starry night like he did with Finn.

He shivered and gasped for air as the visceral twinge shot through his body and his wounds burned.

Heavy footfalls rung in Gadget's ears.

Vision blurred and stung as the darkness crept in the edges.

Gadget's limbs refused to budge. 

The footfalls kept on. Death loomed by.

He clenched his teeth and hauled his chest upright.

The bear cocked his fist back, ready to strike: he darted toward Gadget but:

The ruby shot in the air between them as a wicked aura emitted from it like fog while

It flashed white when a figure in the shape of Infinite developed and the bear's fist slammed into Infinite's mask. 

The mask shattered as neither budged.

Infinite launched the bear back with magical force. He glanced over his shoulder at Gadget:

He shut his eyes and playfully smiled. "Yo." He waved.

 


End file.
